Kung Fu Troll
by Black Raider
Summary: When a great evil threatens the land, only one warrior can save his home from destruction...and he's nowhere near ready. A Kung Fu Panda/Trolls adaptation!
1. When Will My Life Begin?

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of** _ **Kung Fu Troll**_ **! I hope you enjoy my newest adaptation. Also, a thank-you to Reby Montana for her help on this story!**

 **So, something you need to know: in this story, the trolls don't have their magical hair abilities (stretching their hair, changing color for camouflage, etc.). I'm nixing those powers for now to focus more on the kung fu.**

 **I'll try to update every day or every other day. This is not as long as** _ **Flame of Happiness.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One – When Will My Life Begin?**

 _He had walked for many days, without food or water. When the rickety-looking inn came into view, he could make two deductions: he would be able to rest and refuel, and he may even kick some butt along the way._

 _As if the dark exterior and rotting wood of the pier didn't indicate it enough, the thugs and ruffians who filled the inside of the inn proved this was a dangerous place to be. They eyed the stranger maliciously, noting how his blue skin and azure blue hair made him stand out amongst the darkness of the inn. His upright hair and physique indicated he was a troll. His flowing robes and staff showed he was a warrior. The stranger did not speak to anyone besides the trembling waiter when he ordered some food and drink. After the waiter delivered the food and scurried away in terror, several of the thugs approached the stranger as he ate._

" _You like to chew, eh?" the imp at the front of the crowd sneered. "Why don't you chew on my fist?" He slammed his fist onto the table, rattling the stranger's dish and causing his teacup to fall over and spill its contents._

 _The stranger glanced at the spilled tea, swallowed the food in his mouth, and sighed. "Now, you_ really _shouldn't have done that."_

 _Before the imp could respond, he and his companions flew across the room courtesy of the stranger's strike from his staff. The table was obliterated from the power of the strike. The stranger swung his staff to take out three more thugs lunging for him. Another thug sliced through the staff with his sword, but the troll simply used one half like a bat and smacked it across the thug's face. He jumped and kicked the thug away. The troll threw one of the staff halves at an incoming thug and used the sharpened end of the other half to pin three thugs to the wall by their shirts. One of the thugs approached swinging a pair of nunchakus. The troll simply flicked the thug in the forehead, and the evildoer flew through the wall to the outside. The remaining thugs ran away, screaming in terror at the mightiness of the warrior troll._

" _How can we repay you?" the waiter of the inn asked the warrior troll._

" _There is no charge for my services, good sir." The warrior troll said. "I'm simply following my destiny." The women in the inn swooned and fainted over his humbleness._

 _The doors to the inn swung open with a loud BANG! The warrior troll remained calm even as he prepared to unleash his awesome power yet again. But he relaxed when he saw a familiar group of warrior trolls: the Furious Five. The five warriors bowed in respect to the great master._

" _Greetings, oh great master." One of the Five said as the warriors approached. "We were hoping you would stop by our humble home."_

" _The land of Troll Valley is marvelous and grand." The blue troll said. "It is an honor to visit."_

" _We should hang out." Another member of the Five suggested._

" _Agreed." The blue troll nodded._

 _But hanging out would have to wait. The ground began to shake rhythmically, as though a god were using the earth as a drum. The warriors rushed from the inn and saw a Bergen dressed in black, with glowing red eyes. The Bergen snarled and roared, obviously wanting a fight. The blue troll drew his sword. He and the Five let out their mightiest battle cries as they lunged—_

" _Branch!"_

 _The blue troll paused and glanced to one of the Five. Except the voice sounded oddly familiar._

" _Get up! It's time to start the day!"_

" _What?" the blue troll yelped as he suddenly fell towards the darkness below._

* * *

 _THUD!_

First, he registered the fact that he fell off his bed again. Then he realized someone was jumping on his chest…again.

"Branch! Get up!"

"Okay, okay! I'm up." Branch yawned deeply, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. When he looked to his chest, he saw a familiar dragon with ruby red scales, black claws, yellow whiskers, and blue spines down her back. Her eyes shined with playfulness, and she was about the length of a Branch's torso and head from nose to tail.

"Good morning!" the dragon chirped.

"Morning, Symphony." Branch pushed the little dragon off him and tossed his bunched-up blanket onto his bed.

"Ew! I can see your underwear!" Symphony dived under Branch's pillow.

"Relax. I always sleep in my boxers when it's warm at night." Branch shrugged. He pulled out a pair of shorts that had a few patches on them, and he slipped them on over his black boxers. He also pulled on his favorite, leaf-designed vest. He took a glance around his room, where he had his own makeshift weapons (and a few real ones) along with several posters of his heroes: the Furious Five.

"Are you dressed yet?" Symphony's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Yes, now come on." Branch said. He glanced at the clock. "We still have some time before I have to start my chores. I want to ask Satin and Chenille if my new dagger is ready yet." He bounded down the stairs, Symphony flying after him. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they had to be extra-careful to not alert a certain someone to their departure. In fact, they passed her room now.

Slowly…carefully….quietly….

"Branch. Symphony."

Dang it.

The door opened, and a purple troll with green hair stepped into the hallway. She pulled on her knitted coat over a cream-colored dress. Branch turned and forced a chuckle. "Hey Grandma."

"Hi Grandma Rosiepuff." Symphony said, draping herself over Branch's shoulders like a stole.

"And where are you two going?" Rosiepuff raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"Just going for a quick walk. It's very lovely outside." Branch said.

Rosiepuff hummed in a sort of musing tone, clearly not really believing her grandson. Even Symphony's seemingly innocent smile didn't convince her. "Just make sure you come back by seven. It's your turn to prepare the restaurant for opening."

"Can do!" Branch turned and hurried off.

Rosiepuff laughed to herself. "Well, I guess I can take this time to catch up on my knitting."

Branch and Symphony hurried out the door of Rosie's Place, the Italian restaurant Rosiepuff had owned and ran for twenty years. The restaurant sat in a land known as Troll Valley. Branch paused on the cobblestone street outside his home and workplace, and he and Symphony took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Even though he lived there all his life, Branch never tired of seeing Troll Valley. Everyone lived in peace and harmony with one another. The trolls were happy and felt safe within the boundaries of their land. Of course, the valley wasn't immune to attacks from bandits, thieves, marauders, and the like. For those moments, the trolls in Troll Valley are forever thankful to have kung fu warriors residing there. A great palace built in the wondrous Troll Tree housed these warriors. The master of the Troll Tree and its warriors was called Peppy, who lived in Troll Valley all his life and protected it fiercely. He trained every member of the Furious Five: Poppy, Suki, Smidge, Cooper, and Guy Diamond. Together, these fearsome warriors protected Troll Valley from any and all threats. These were Branch's heroes, and he dreamed of becoming their friend.

Next door to Rosie's Place was the shop known as S.C. Armory. Branch and Symphony stepped through the door to the shop and marveled for the thousandth time at the products inside. There were weapons of all kinds and armor for any size. What made it all unique was the special touches Satin and Chenille added to their merchandise. Breastplates included ribbons and embroidery, usually with sentimental significance depending on the wearer. Spears and swords had long tassels, both for flair and distracting enemies in battle. The blades of every sharp weapon had some sort of carving: a name, initials, or even a symbol for strength, bravery, cunning, etc.

Satin and Chenille were a pair of conjoined twins. Satin had pink skin and blue eyes, wearing a jumpsuit and leg warmers. Her sister Chenille had blue skin and dark pink eyes, wearing a dress. Their blue-lavender hair connected to create an arch between them. When Branch and Symphony entered the shop, the twins worked on their own projects behind the counter: Satin did some embroidery for a leather shield and Chenille carved a symbol into the blade of a butterfly knife.

"Hello Branch!" the twins greeted simultaneously.

"Is my dagger ready yet?" Branch asked excitedly.

"Right here!" Chenille answered with just as much excitement. She reached under the counter and pulled out a wooden box. Both twins opened the box to reveal an ornately decorated dagger. The grip on the hilt had sapphire blue ribbon wrapped around it, the pommel a silver cap, and the metal cross-guard was polished clean. The blade was also cleaned spotless, with a dragon carved into it. The scabbard was made of sturdy wood, painted midnight blue.

Branch lifted the blade into his hands and twirled the dagger a bit. "Guys, this is great!"

"We knew you'd love it." Satin said confidently.

"You guys do the best work in making weapons!" Symphony pointed out. "Even the Furious Five get all their weapons from you!"

"Well, we don't want to brag, but….." Chenille grinned with pride.

"What do I owe you?" Branch asked.

"Nothing." Chenille said. "It's all yours."

"But guys—" Branch wanted to protest, but Satin shushed him.

"Consider it an early holiday gift." Satin said.

Branch ducked under and through the open space in the counter so he could properly hug the twins. "Thanks, guys."

Symphony looked to the clock in the corner when it chimed. "Oh, Branch! We better get back to the restaurant."

"Duty calls." Branch gave his new dagger a few more skillful twirls before tucking it away in its scabbard. He hid the dagger in a pocket in his vest and hurried out the door with Symphony trailing after him. Branch paused at the door to the restaurant, and he stared in the direction of the Troll Tree. He sighed, his stare full of longing. The palace in the branches of the Troll Tree was magnificent enough. But the most meaningful part of the Troll Tree was the holy site sitting at the base of the great tree. It was the grave of the former master of the Troll Tree: Peppy's father, Master Ryu. The entire Troll Valley mourned for Ryu when he died, but they had hope still. A legendary sword sat embedded in the supposedly indestructible gravestone: the Dragon Blade. Legend has it the secret to unlimited power is carved into the blade of the sword, and only the Dragon Warrior can free the sword from its chains. Master Ryu gave his life to lock the sword away and protect it from those who would use it for evil. The trolls waited ten years now for the Dragon Warrior to be chosen. Who knows how much longer they would have to wait?

Sighing again, Branch entered the restaurant and looked around. He worked in this place for years with his grandmother, Rosiepuff, and his best friends, Biggie and Fuzzbert. Those two wouldn't show up for a few more hours. Branch and Rosiepuff took turns preparing the restaurant to open at lunchtime. Biggie and Fuzzbert worked as waiters, and would help with opening the shop when it was closer to opening time. It was the same routine over and over again. Branch dreamed of adventure, of being a warrior. Right now, his only connection to kung fu was Satin and Chenille with their weapon- and armor-making. Both of his parents were warriors. Why couldn't he be one too?

"Branch?" Symphony floated in front of Branch's face with a grin on her lips. "Come on! Time to start the day!"

Branch grinned a little. Rosiepuff and Symphony were Branch's only family now. He found Symphony as a boy, when she was only an egg. He brought her home and raised her, and now she was like a sister to him. Though a tiny dragon, she could still fly; as for her fire-breathing abilities, she's better suited lighting candles, but she could also shoot sparks like itty-bitty fireworks. No matter what his mood, Symphony was there to make him smile again.

"Right. Let's go." Branch nodded. He and Symphony journeyed to the kitchen. Branch patted the dagger hidden under his vest. "Hey Symphony? Do you think I'll ever be a real warrior?"

Symphony thought about it. She looked over Branch. "I guess. Why would you want to, though?"

"Uh, because it's cool?" Branch spoke with a tone that came across like, "Duh?"

"You do realize you have no fighting ability whatsoever?" Symphony pointed out.

"Excuse me." Branch scoffed. "I am self-taught. Check this out." He let out a flurry of his kung fu moves he taught himself from watching the Five fight.

"Yeah, great." Symphony laughed as Branch stood in a weird position in front of her. He looked like a crane standing on one foot and spreading its wings. Branch wobbled like gelatin in an earthquake, and had to relax before he fell over.

"Okay, well how about this?" Branch picked up a steak knife from the counter and tossed it up into the air. The knife spun and twisted in the air, and Branch skillfully caught it by the blade without cutting himself. He threw the knife, and it stuck perfectly between two frying pans hanging on the wall. There was very little space between the two round parts of the pans, showing off the true impressiveness of Branch's accuracy.

"You only know how to do that because you've been cooking all your life." Symphony said.

Branch rolled his eyes and pulled the knife from the wall. "Must you always do that? So what if I want to leave?"

"Why would you want to?" Symphony shrugged. "This place is awesome. Who would ever want to leave?"

Branch snorted. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life in this restaurant, no matter how good Grandma's Spaghetti Special is. When will my life begin?"

"Oh, come on, Branch." Symphony nudged him comfortingly. "It's not so bad here."

Branch sighed as he opened the drapes to let the sunlight stream in. It was time to start the day, just like he had done for years. It really only took about an hour for them to finish their morning chores. Symphony loved to help Branch with his chores and restaurant work; but whenever they finished quickly, it left them with almost nothing to do until the restaurant officially opened. Luckily, they were prepared with things they can do to kill time, including writing poetry, singing together, and (for Branch, at least) secretly practicing his self-taught kung fu.

About an hour before opening the doors, Biggie and Fuzzbert arrived. Biggie was a tall, rotund troll with blue skin and pale blue hair, dressed in purple shorts and a vest. Fuzzbert was basically a giant tuft of green hair on orange legs. Both of them started working at Rosie's Place five years ago, and they were a couple of Branch's closest friends. When they arrived, they put on their aprons and Rosiepuff gave them their jobs to do. Branch reluctantly shed his vest, and Symphony took it up to his room. Branch pulled on his own apron and heated up the stove to start cooking. It wasn't long before the lunch rush arrived.

While setting down someone's risotto and wine, Branch felt something cold wiggle down his thigh. It didn't take long to figure out that Fuzzbert slipped an ice cube into Branch's shorts. Branch chased after Fuzzbert, which only caused them to hit Biggie while he carried food to another table. The boys managed to save the dishes, but couldn't stop the food from raining down on them. Rosiepuff stood in front of the boys, tapping her foot and raising an eyebrow while Symphony and the rest of the restaurant struggled to hold back their giggles.

Branch didn't usually work as a waiter. His official title was sous chef, and he almost always worked in the kitchen with his grandmother. Symphony stayed with Branch, handing him the ingredients he needed for every dish he made. When Rosiepuff wasn't looking, Branch would take moments out of his day to practice his kung fu. Of course, if Biggie and Fuzzbert saw him, they would start snickering. Branch just stuck his tongue out at them.

"The Furious Five!" someone gasped. Everyone crowded around the large windows at the front of the shop. Branch climbed onto a chair, and Symphony perched on his shoulder. They watched as a quintet of trolls passed by the restaurant. One troll had pink skin, hair, and eyes, wearing a blue and green dress and a green headband with blue flowers. The second had red skin, curly orange hair, and pink eyes, wearing capris, a crop top, bangles, yarn-covered headphones, and a gem stud in her belly button. The third troll was much smaller, with yellow skin and tall light blue hair and blue eyes to match. She wore a pink dress with a blue button and a pink bow in her hair. The fourth troll was actually a llama-troll, pink-furred with dark pink stripes and blue legs, dreadlocks, and eyes. He only wore a green hat. The last troll wore nothing at all; most glitter trolls didn't, including this one who had silver glitter skin, white hair with sparkles in it, a green nose, and indigo eyes.

Poppy, Suki, Smidge, Cooper, and Guy Diamond. The Furious Five.

Oh how Branch longed to be by their side, to be a warrior like them. If only his grandmother would be more open to the idea. Branch returned to the kitchen, and he stared out the window towards the Troll Tree. He sighed heavily.

"Chin up, Branch." Biggie said as he and Fuzzbert entered the kitchen to drop off dirty dishes. "Who needs kung fu when you got this place?"

"I do." Branch scoffed. "I want to be a fighter. I want to protect the valley, like the Furious Five and Master Peppy and Master Ryu."

Fuzzbert made a garbling sound. "Fuzzbert's right." Biggie said. "You have no real fighting skills, Branch. What kind of warrior would you make?"

"I can fight." Branch insisted.

Fuzzbert snickered.

"Shut up, Fuzzbert." Branch snapped.

"He's got a point, Branch." Symphony said. "Your odds of getting into an elite group like the Furious Five are not good."

"All right, all of you out of here." Branch shooed them out of the kitchen, armed with a wooden spoon. "I got cooking to do!"

"That's right!" Biggie teased. "Just like you do every day!"

Branch growled to himself as he angrily stirred the basil marinara sauce on the stove. Slowly, his stirring became less violent. Maybe his friends didn't mean to be hurtful with their words, but it still chipped at his confidence.

* * *

The restaurant closed at eight p.m. Biggie and Fuzzbert cleaned up the dining area while Branch, Rosiepuff, and Symphony worked on the kitchen. Once everything was clean, Biggie and Fuzzbert left for home. Branch took the stairs two at a time so he could change back into his vest. By the time he returned to his grandmother and pet dragon, their dinner was ready. They always ate dinner together after the restaurant closed. Tonight, Rosiepuff made them carrot-parmesan risotto. Branch and Symphony set up a table in the dining area, and Rosiepuff brought out a small saucepan with their dinner.

Branch sat down and eagerly reached for the serving spoon. But Rosiepuff smacked his hand. "Ah, now what do we do before we eat?"

"Right." Branch nodded. "I think it's your turn tonight."

Rosiepuff sat up straight in her chair, folded her hands, and closed her eyes. Branch and Symphony mimicked her. Rosiepuff slipped into a slight Italian accent as she spoke their dinner blessing. _"Siamo grati per questo pasto e perle benedizioni che riceviamo ogni giorno."_

" _Grazie."_ Branch and Symphony said at once.

Rosiepuff allowed Branch and Symphony to eat, and they gobbled up their food. Rosiepuff grinned in amusement as she calmly ate her own dinner. After a few minutes, however, Rosiepuff noticed something. "You're awfully quiet tonight. Usually we talk up a storm during dinner."

Branch shrugged. "Guess I don't have a lot to say."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Rosiepuff scolded gently. "You're only quiet like this when something's bothering you. Now what's wrong?"

If one thing was true about Rosiepuff, she was perceptive. Sometimes it was scary how well she could pick up on these kinds of things. Branch knew it would be futile to try and trick her into thinking everything was fine. He told her about Biggie and Fuzzbert's jibes, and even pointed the finger at Symphony. The dragon busied herself with eating so she wouldn't be caught in the conversation.

"Branch, they're just trying to poke fun at you." Rosiepuff said. "Ignore their jibes. They don't really mean it."

"Do you think I'll make it?" Branch asked hopefully.

"I think you should follow your dreams." Rosiepuff said. "I did. It was always my dream to open a restaurant like this. Only a small part of me is from the land of Italy, and that is a part of me I inherited from my grandfather. He meant the most to me, made the biggest impact in my life. This is me honoring his memory, by creating the food he taught me to make and sharing it with others. But let me say this, Branch, and don't be offended by it: you just don't have the proper fighting skills. You're more skilled with cooking than fighting."

Branch shrugged. "I mean…I guess I could learn…"

Rosiepuff finished her dinner and added a second, smaller helping to her plate. "Sometimes, Branch, we must find happiness where we already are instead of searching for it elsewhere."

Branch nodded slowly. "I understand." He pushed his food around on his plate. Rosiepuff certainly had a point. However, this didn't make his situation any easier.

After dinner, Rosiepuff offered to do the dishes and dismissed Branch to his room. He hugged her tight and smiled a little when she kissed his head. He loved her so much. Rosiepuff raised Branch since he was an infant. She made him who he was today. But he didn't know what to do with her advice. Should he abandon his dream for now? Should he go for it? If he had the chance, why shouldn't he try and be a warrior if that's what he really wanted?

His inner turmoil didn't go unnoticed by Symphony. She decided to let him figure it out on his own, and she helped Rosiepuff with the dishes. Symphony enjoyed working and living with Rosiepuff and Branch. Who knows where she might've ended up if Branch hadn't found her egg? When they finished cleaning up, Rosiepuff and Symphony headed up to their rooms, bidding each other goodnight.

Symphony entered Branch's room and blinked in surprise to see he was nowhere to be found. But she could easily guess where he might be. The little dragon flew out the window and floated willowy up to the roof of the restaurant. Sure enough, Branch lay on a little platform he built on the roof, and he stared at the stars. He always did this when he was lost in thought. Symphony flew over and settled beside him.

"Still thinking about that kung fu dream?" the dragon guessed.

"Of course I am." Branch sighed. "I want to train and fight with Master Peppy and the Furious Five. Why shouldn't I? I could learn."

"How are you going to do that?" Symphony asked. "I don't think they offer intro-to-kung-fu lessons."

Branch sighed. He pulled out his new dagger from his vest and stared at it. "I just want to be like my mom and dad."

Symphony nudged him comfortingly. "Maybe you should just be yourself."

"But being myself doesn't make anyone happy." Branch said. "My real self wants to be a warrior, and no one else is giving me a chance. What am I supposed to do about that?"

Symphony didn't have an answer for that. The two of them sat in silence for a long moment.

"Branch?" Symphony spoke up. "You've got so many things to be thankful for. You've got your grandma's love, and a roof over your head, and a place to call 'home.'"

Branch sighed. "Yeah. But I just don't have the thing I want most in life. What's so wrong with wanting more than a simple life?"

* * *

 **A/N: So far, so good? I forgot how much I love doing adaptations. Yes, the characters may seem a bit OOC (especially Branch), but let's just roll with this and see how it goes. :D**

 **The dinner blessing translates to "We are thankful for this meal and the blessings we receive every day." And "Grazie" means "Thank you."**

 **And don't worry about those waiting on answers to that cliffhanger from** _ **The Flame of Happiness.**_ **I'll be updating that soon enough.**


	2. A Message from the Grave

**A/N: What a response! So great to see you guys like this story already! I'm proud to say I'm the first to do a Dreamworks movie adaptation.**

 **NerdAlert8910 – I love seeing your reviews whether they're for this story or** _ **Flame of Happiness.**_ **I hope you enjoy the other story!**

 **LB the bookworm – Well I hope your brain is still intact enough to read this next chapter. Unless I make it explode again. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Two – A Message from the Grave**

Up in the Troll Tree rested a tree house that may as well be a palace built in the branches of the tree. Here, the warriors of Troll Valley trained and lived in the ways of kung fu. Despite their seemingly royal home, the warriors tried to live humbly. In fact, they saved their nicest clothing for only the most special of occasions.

In a courtyard near the training hall sat one of the residents. The old troll had peach-orange skin and wild magenta hair streaked with grey, dressed in brown pants and a green vest. A scar—a thin line stretching from his shoulder to his ribs—could be seen under his vest. This was Peppy, the master of the Troll Tree and the warriors who lived there. He may look bumbling and crazy at first, but everyone knew he protected Troll Valley since his youth, and he was a force to be reckoned with. At the moment, though, he was quite happy sitting silently beneath the rays of morning sunlight peeking through the leaves above him. He played on an ocarina, the soft flute sound mixing well with the resonances of nature around him. Peppy's cane lay next to him. The cane was not only his walking stick, but a hidden sword he could use if attacked.

Above him, five shadows traveled along the tree branches and the palace rooftops. They crept closer and closer to the seemingly unsuspecting master. The shadows made no sound as they prepared for their attack.

In a flash, all five figures lunged for Peppy.

The master's eyes flew open.

Peppy tossed his ocarina up and jumped back to avoid Smidge, the first one who reached him. Peppy dodged Guy Diamond's strike, scooping up his cane on the way. He caught his ocarina and tucked it into a pocket in his vest, just in time to block an attack from Suki. He didn't even have to unsheathe his sword. He flipped Suki over his shoulder and tossed her aside. When Smidge lunged again, Peppy redirected her attack and forced Cooper to stop his lunge short. Poppy came from above, wielding a wooden sword. Peppy blocked her attack, dropping onto his back and using Poppy's momentum to help him kick her away. Peppy rolled up to his feet again and spun his cane skillfully, staring at the Furious Five as they surrounded him.

"Well done, students." Peppy said as the Five bowed respectfully to him. He frowned. "If you were trying to disappoint me, that is. Cooper, you need more ferocity. You keep holding back. Do not hold back just because this is training. Smidge, be faster. You cannot rely solely on your immense strength. Suki, when you get flipped over like that, either land on your feet again or roll back to a stable position. Don't just flop over on your back, or you'll be dead before you can register what happened. Guy Diamond, your subtlety needs work. When you step into the sunlight…well, let's face it, you sparkle." Guy Diamond shrugged with a sheepish chuckle, but quickly went back to bowing when Peppy glared at him sternly. Peppy looked to Poppy. "The rest of you are dismissed. Poppy, stay behind. Your swordsmanship is abhorrent."

"Yes, Master." Poppy said, readying her wooden training sword. The rest of the Five hurried to the training hall to continue their kung fu training.

Peppy kept the sheath on his sword. "Being my daughter does not mean I hold you to a higher standard than the others, but I will not stand for poor showing of skills I know you have."

"I understand." Poppy nodded.

Peppy lunged, and Poppy parried his blows. Poppy twirled and moved as though she were dancing, dodging and blocking Peppy's strikes while going in with a few of her own. Peppy made mental notes about Poppy's moves. Due to his advanced talent, Peppy easily disarmed Poppy when he pleased, pushing the tip of his cane under Poppy's chin.

"Never lose your focus, or you'll lose your life." Peppy said. "Understand?"

"Yes." Poppy nodded.

Peppy pulled his cane back and leaned on it. "You are distracted."

"I must admit so, yes." Poppy said, scooping up her training sword. "We ran into a couple rogue Bergens making trouble outside the valley."

"Again?" Peppy mused. "They've been very active lately."

"Smidge tried to find out why, but the Bergens wouldn't talk." Poppy said. "It is rather concerning, isn't it? For these rogue Bergens to be causing so much trouble in such a short amount of time?"

"It is concerning." Peppy agreed. When rogues and thieves and other evildoers started becoming more active, it meant something bad was coming. Peppy tapped his cane thoughtfully on the ground. "Go join the others and continue training."

Poppy bowed to her father and darted off to the training hall. Peppy went back to his meditation spot and pulled out his ocarina once more. He began to play again, but only until a teenage blue troll with blue hair approached him. The female troll had one pink eye and one green eye, and her hair and skin were covered in paint. Her white smock dress, oddly enough, was spotless.

"Master, a message for you." The troll bowed, handing a scroll to Peppy.

"Thank you, Harper." Peppy said, accepting the scroll from the palace messenger/scribe. "Where is it from?"

"Bergen Town Dungeon." Harper answered.

Peppy blinked in surprise, and he unrolled the letter.

 _To Master Peppy of the Troll Tree,_

 _This message is to inform you that a group of rogue Bergens infiltrated the Bergen Town Dungeon. They attempted to free Creek, but thankfully failed. The mongrels were chased away, rest assured. This is simply to keep you informed on attempted breakouts, as you requested when former-Master Creek was incarcerated._

 _Have a lovely day._

 _Captain Gristle Sr._

"Well this is most troubling." Peppy murmured. Bergen Town Dungeon, located several miles from Troll Valley, housed many criminals. But the one they guarded most highly was Creek, a former student of Peppy's who had gone rogue. No one had ever tried to break him out before, nor had Creek ever tried to escape in the past. This event may not seem like a big deal to the captain of the dungeon, but Peppy wouldn't be taking any risks.

"Shall I send a response, Master Peppy?" Harper asked.

"Yes." Peppy nodded. "I'll write up a message for you to send back to the prison. I want the guard doubled. No one should have been able to get in so easily in the first place."

"How soon would you like it sent?" Harper asked.

"I will write it up now, and you should leave immediately. Saddle up Barnabas." Peppy advised. "You'll reach Bergen Town by tomorrow evening, and you can spend the night there before returning home."

"Very well, Master." Harper bowed. "I will pack a bag."

Peppy stood and headed for his room to write the reply. Part of him worried he was overreacting with a simple attempted breakout. But when it came to someone like Creek, Peppy knew he couldn't be too careful. He just couldn't let Creek escape.

* * *

When night fell over Troll Valley, the Five drifted off in their separate ways to do their individual nightly routines. Poppy ate a small dinner and then continued training, which she would do for another hour before taking a bath and going to bed. Guy Diamond went straight to bed after dinner. Cooper ran a few laps around the Troll Tree to lull him to sleep. Smidge lifted weights. Suki meditated before going to sleep.

Peppy was the last to fall asleep. He always meditated out on the patio attached to his bedroom, in front of some incense, before going to sleep. The few precious hours he had at the end of the day and early in the morning Peppy used for meditation and peace. He took the time in the morning to prepare for the day, and he took this time at night to wind down from any excitement and business. He lit some jasmine incense and a collection of candles, and he sat down in front of them with his walking stick always nearby. He shut his eyes and breathed evenly, focusing only on peaceful thoughts and calm energy.

 _Inner peace. Inner peace._ Peppy meditated tranquilly, yet he kept his senses alert for anything changing. When he couldn't feel the heat of the candles, Peppy cracked an eye open. He saw nothing, and the heat returned. He shut his eye again and resumed meditating. Then he felt another sudden chill, and he opened both eyes in time to see his entire array of candles go out. Only the moonlight through the branches allowed Peppy to see anything. A breeze picked up, inexplicable considering the previously calm night. He looked all around for a source and saw nothing. Peppy felt a strange energy in the air. It felt familiar, friendly, and it made him feel like he didn't need to pick up his sword.

"Hello?" Peppy called hesitantly.

The breeze strengthened to the point that it extinguished the tiny ember on the incense. Peppy jumped to his feet as trails of glowing white smoke appeared from the candle wicks. The trails combined, and the smoke cloud settled in front of Peppy. He had his cane in hand and prepared to pull out the hidden blade. The smoke settled and materialized until a ghostly troll appeared, dressed in flowing robes and carrying a staff.

"Good evening." The ghostly troll said with a smile.

Peppy's jaw dropped. "Father?" He quickly bowed to the late master of the Troll Tree.

Master Ryu chuckled. "Is that any way to greet your father?"

Peppy looked around to make sure no one could see him, and he jumped forward and hugged the ghost. Ryu chuckled again and returned the embrace. "I missed you." Peppy sighed.

"It's good to see you too, my son." Ryu said.

Peppy grinned, and then his eyes widened. He stepped back. "Wait, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my only son?" Ryu scoffed.

Peppy relaxed. "It's so good to see you."

"I've been watching you." Ryu said. "My granddaughter is becoming quite the swordsman."

"Yes, she is." Peppy nodded. "She is distracted, though. Focused on other things and not her training."

"She worries for the dangers that come. Very typical for protectors." Ryu said.

"But I need her to focus on training." Peppy said. "A protector should think of potential dangers, not dwell on them."

"How very wise." Ryu mused. "You should tell her that."

"I will tell her tomorrow." Peppy said. "I want to inform all my students about a recent attempted breakout at Bergen Town Dungeon, and make sure they are aware but focused."

"A recent breakout at Bergen Town Dungeon?" Ryu asked. "What happened?"

"Oh, just some rogue Bergens trying to break out a friend. Nothing big." Peppy shrugged.

"Really?" Ryu raised an eyebrow.

Peppy realized what that look and tone meant. "You already know about it, don't you?"

"Oh yes." Ryu nodded. He sighed. "And now, I must admit that there is something wrong that I must tell you about."

Peppy's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What is it?"

"You must not panic, my son, but you have to know: Creek will return." Ryu said.

Peppy's eyes widened. The scar on his chest seemed to burn. "No, that's impossible. He is in prison, and that is where he will stay."

"Nothing is impossible, Peppy." Ryu said. "I received a sign while in the Spirit World. Creek will escape from prison and return."

"I know about the attempted breakout." Peppy said. "I sent Harper with a message to double the guard."

"And you think that will help?" Ryu asked sarcastically. "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Peppy demanded. "We can't let him march on the valley and take his revenge! He will go straight for the Dragon Blade, and he will destroy everyone that gets in his way! He will destroy the entire valley to get the sword!"

"My son, be calm." Ryu said in a soft tone. He waved his hand, and a ghostly image of water appeared like a mirror in front of Peppy. The water shifted and churned as though someone recently splashed in it. "Your mind is like this water. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see." Ryu gently tapped his staff against the water. "But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear."

Peppy watched as the ripple from Ryu's staff cleared the agitation in the water. A shadowy figure appeared instead of Peppy's reflection. The figure wielded a familiar sword.

"The Dragon Blade?" Peppy murmured.

"It is time." Ryu said as the water disappeared.

"But who?" Peppy asked. "Who is worthy enough to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become the Dragon Warrior?"

Ryu didn't answer for a moment, staring off into space.

"Well?" Peppy asked.

Ryu shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Peppy demanded. "You're the one who made the sword in the first place! You're the one who locked it away!"

"I know there's _going_ to be a Dragon Warrior." Ryu said. "I just don't know who it is."

"How can you not know who it is?!" Peppy complained.

Ryu chuckled. "Peppy, I told you when I locked that sword away that it can only be freed by the Dragon Warrior. Likewise, it can only be taken from my grave _by_ the Dragon Warrior. So I suggest you start opening up my grave for people to take a stab at pulling that sword out."

Peppy sighed. "Very well. We will find the Dragon Warrior tomorrow!"

"Okay, but make it a festival." Ryu said. "Showcase your students for the trolls. They love that. And save the entire thing for the afternoon, including the choosing of the Dragon Warrior. Let the trolls sleep in and do what they need to do to free up their afternoons."

Peppy chuckled. "You always know how to make things fun for the trolls of the valley."

"That's my specialty. Now, it only requires a single touch from the Dragon Warrior to free the sword. The Dragon Blade will not come out unless the Dragon Warrior touches the gravestone." Ryu said. "Good luck, my son. Until we meet again."

Peppy bowed, and accepted his father's hug before the ghost vanished. Peppy ran through the door into his room and then to the hallway. He stopped a passing troll servant. "Make an announcement for the morning. It is time to choose the Dragon Warrior!"

* * *

Branch liked to sleep in. Symphony rose with the sun, and she liked to hop on his chest to wake him up. When Branch felt the little dragon using his chest as a trampoline, he moaned sleepily and buried his head under his pillow.

"It's time to get up, Branch!" Symphony said in a singsong voice.

"No." Branch groaned. "I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice!" Symphony laughed. She snaked her way under the blanket and nuzzled Branch's stomach and ribs, causing him to laugh. "It's your turn to prepare the restaurant for opening again!"

Branch pushed Symphony off his bed. "Right. Fine. Whatever."

"Come on." Symphony urged. "I'll dust, you sweep."

"Deal." Branch stretched and grabbed his apron. He and Symphony hopped downstairs, greeting Rosiepuff as she passed with a laundry basket. Branch grabbed a broom while Symphony tied a feather duster to her tail. Symphony flew around the restaurant and flicked her feather-duster tail while Branch swept the dirt and fallen dust towards the door. Symphony pushed the door open and Branch guided the dirt pile outside and into the grass.

Symphony yelped when a paper hit her in the face. "What the—?"

"Sorry about that!" a troll said as he jogged up to them.

"No problem." Branch said, peeling the paper off of his dragon. He noticed a symbol embroidered on the front of the troll's shirt. "Hey, you work in the Troll Tree."

"Yes!" the troll said proudly. "Hey, would you mind putting up that flyer in the window of your restaurant here? We want to spread the word across the entire valley."

"Sure. No problem." Branch nodded. He waved as the troll hurried away. Branch looked to the flyer in his hands, and his eyes widened as he read it. "The Dragon Warrior's going to be chosen! Today!"

"Really?!" Symphony perched herself on Branch's shoulder to read the flyer. "Oh my gosh!"

"I have to get ready!" Branch sprinted back inside, dropping the flyer on a table on the way. He managed to scoot around Rosiepuff before he could run into her. Rosiepuff stared after him in confusion. She noticed the flyer on the table and looked it over. She glanced in the direction Branch left with a thoughtful look on her face.

Branch tossed his apron to the floor and pulled on his vest, almost ripping it as he did. He even grabbed his new dagger and tucked it into his vest. Symphony dived into the birdbath near the window, scrubbing her scales and cleaning her whiskers. Branch frantically searched for anything else he thought he would need. Should he bring his wooden sword? Or a poster for the Furious Five to sign? Or maybe he should bring his wooden training shield. Yes! Perfect! It had one long strap so he could sling it over on his back, and then he would be properly dressed and the Furious Five could sign the shield.

"Okay, am I clean enough?" Symphony asked, shaking water off her.

"Yeah." Branch nodded. "And I got my shield. I'm ready!"

"What time is the festival, again?" Symphony asked.

"Starts at noon." Branch checked the clock. "Which means we have four hours."

"I guess we can relax for a while." Symphony said.

"Branch! Symphony! Would you come down here, please?" Rosiepuff called from downstairs.

"Or not." Branch sighed. He put his shield and dagger on his bed and jogged downstairs with Symphony right behind him. He entered the kitchen and saw Rosiepuff flipping through her recipe box.

"We need to prepare for this festival." Rosiepuff said. "I'll be closing the restaurant for the day. Nobody will come in, anyway. But I'm thinking we could push out the food cart and serve lunch for everyone while the festival is going on." Rosiepuff picked up two recipe cards she pulled out of her box. "I want you to make this risotto and four-cheese lasagna. I'm going to make my Spaghetti Special and some garlic bread."

"Uh, Grandma?" Branch twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I just…well….."

"Go on, hurry up!" Rosiepuff urged. "We need to make sure we're ready. This festival sounds like it will be quite fun."

Branch sighed and picked up the recipe cards. He went down to the cellar for the ingredients. Symphony trailed behind him. "She's really going to make us work? Today of all days?"

"I guess so." Branch sighed. "Maybe I can cash in on a favor from Biggie or Fuzzbert and make them help Grandma with the food cart. I've got to get to that festival and see everything."

"Maybe she'll be more willing to let us go if we work hard until then." Symphony suggested.

"Us?" Branch repeated. "I thought you thought my kung fu dream was lame."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to see some of the greatest warriors in all the land." Symphony shrugged.

Branch chuckled and shook his head. "Well, you're right about one thing: if we work hard this morning, she may let us off the hook. Let's do this!"

After gathering the ingredients, Branch went right back up to the kitchen where there was just enough room for Branch and Rosiepuff to work. Branch quickly washed and cut the vegetables and put them into a pan to sauté. While the veggies cooked, he also prepared the rice part of the risotto. Leaving those to cook, Branch put together the four-cheese lasagna. He would glance to his grandmother now and then while she cooked. She kept her back to him thanks to the layout of the kitchen. It also proved fortuitous for Rosiepuff to hide the secret ingredient of her Spaghetti Special. It was the most distinct item on the menu, and the secret ingredient was treated like the secret to unlimited power.

Watching her cutting vegetables and herbs at lightning speed without hurting herself reminded Branch where he learned everything he knew. Rosiepuff had been cooking much longer than him, and handled a knife with near-deadly precision and skill. As a child, Branch would say his grandmother's superpower was a heightened sense of smell and taste. Rosiepuff would often taste-test her food, and then sniff several different herbs to find out what needed to be added. It worked every time. Branch had yet to learn such a talent. Still, Rosiepuff gave her stamp of approval when his risotto and lasagna came out.

Rosiepuff had Branch prepare the food cart while she put the food in serving dishes. Branch made sure to get an adequate number of dishes and fill the wash bucket under the cart with soapy water. He also helped carry the dishes from the kitchen to the cart.

"Great. I think we're ready to go." Rosiepuff said.

"Yeah, about that?" Branch piped up. "I was thinking that…uh….well, do you think I could….you know….skip work this time?"

Rosiepuff didn't seem to hear him. "I think I'm forgetting something…..oh, yes!" She hurried back into the restaurant.

When she returned, she didn't even get a word in before Branch blurted out what he wanted to say. "Please let me skip work to go see the festival! Please! I will scour the entire restaurant every day for a week—no, a month! If you will just please, please, please, please—" Rosiepuff put a hand over his mouth, muffling his words.

"Are you done?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Mm-hm." Branch nodded.

Rosiepuff moved her hand. "I almost forgot to give you this." She lifted Branch's hand up and dropped a small pouch into Branch's palm. "That's an advance on your paycheck for this week."

Branch's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Go on, go have fun." Rosiepuff said. She reached into the doorway and handed Branch his wooden shield and new dagger. "I told a couple neighborhood kids I would pay them to help me out today. Rudy is going to push the cart and Moxie is my waitress. You go find your friends and have fun at the festival."

"Are you serious?" Symphony breathed.

"Why would I kid about something like this?" Rosiepuff said. "Now run along."

Branch suddenly hugged his grandmother as tightly as he could. Symphony nuzzled Rosiepuff lovingly. "Thank you!" Branch said. "Thank you thank you thank you! You are the best grandmother in the entire world!"

"Yes, yes, I know." Rosiepuff returned the hug and then shooed him off. "Now go. Go have fun. Get out of here."

"Thanks! Bye!" Branch turned and ran off. "Love you!"

"Bye!" Symphony waved as she flew after Branch.

Rosiepuff shook her head with a smile. "Kids."

* * *

 **A/N: So, those of you reading** _ **Flame of Happiness**_ **will see that Ryu is a much better father figure than Wolfrick. :D Until next time!**


	3. The Tournament

**A/N: Here's the chapter you were waiting for! Yay!**

 **Yes, Poppy is Tigress, and she's a little more serious compared to her movie self. But that will be explained in later chapters!**

 **Livvy Leopard – Gosh, I don't know. I already have one more adaptation in mind that I really want to do after this one.**

 **Jpbake – You know what? Go ahead and do** _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ **! I would truly love to see what you do with that! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Three – The Tournament**

Branch and Symphony met up with Biggie, Fuzzbert, Satin and Chenille, and the friends joined in the fun of the festival. This wasn't the first time Troll Valley had an impromptu party. The late Master Ryu loved to have fun with the citizens of the land he protected. Restaurant owners brought out food carts, and there were even musicians and vendors who had merchandise designed for the Dragon Warrior and the Dragon Blade. Branch bought a wooden replica of the Dragon Blade, slinging it over his back with his shield. He also found a lovely jade pendant to give to his grandmother as a thank-you gift. Satin and Chenille planned to talk to the Furious Five and Master Peppy about new weapon designs, giving Branch a better chance at meeting his heroes. Biggie fell in love with a little glowworm the pet store owner had on display, and decided to adopt the adorable creature. He even bought his new pet a tiny top hat and named it Mr. Dinkles. Fuzzbert bought cupcakes for all of them from the baker stand.

"I can't believe you actually adopted that thing." Branch told Biggie, nodding to Mr. Dinkles.

"Hey, not all of us can have tiny dragons for pets." Biggie shrugged.

Branch petted Symphony's head. "You know, I always thought she would grow up to be bigger than this." Satin pointed out.

"Dragons can be any size." Branch said. "Besides, some dragons even know how to change their size from tiny to huge and anywhere in-between."

"I haven't quite learned how to do that yet, though." Symphony admitted.

"Hey, we should probably go talk to Master Peppy before the tournament starts." Chenille said. "Branch, you coming with us?"

"You bet!" Branch nodded eagerly as he joined the twins.

"Wait for me!" Symphony yelped.

"We'll save you a couple seats!" Biggie called after them as they left.

Branch could keep himself from bouncing on the balls of his feet. He could not, however, keep the wide grin off his face. He never thought he would actually meet his heroes. This was, by far, the greatest day of his life, and he wondered if he should get his grandmother something else besides the pendant.

A couple attendants from the Troll Tree stood guard at the backstage area of the stage set up near Master Ryu's grave. Having met Satin and Chenille before, they allowed the twins and their companions to enter the backstage area.

"Ah, if it isn't Satin and Chenille." Peppy mused as the twins approached. "My favorite weapon- and armor-makers. Very good to see you two."

"It is always a pleasure to do business with you, Master." Satin said.

"We would like you to review the designs and design modifications before we start constructing." Chenille said, pulling out a sketchbook she carried under her arm. "It's easier to made little changes when major ones are out of the way."

Peppy accepted the sketchbook, and then noticed Branch and Symphony. The two of them stood perfectly still, just staring at him. Peppy raised an eyebrow. "These are friends of yours, I assume?"

"Yes!" Chenille pushed Branch forward. Symphony hid in Branch's hair shyly.

"This is our very good friend, Branch." Satin introduced. "And that's his pet dragon, Symphony."

Symphony popped her head out of Branch's blue locks. "Hello!" She ducked back into his hair again.

Branch swallowed. "Uh. H-hello." He always dreamed of this moment. Now that he was standing before Master Peppy himself, Branch found himself tongue-tied.

Peppy looked up and down, analyzing Branch from toe to the tip of his hair. "Pleasure." He returned his attention to Satin and Chenille, and the three of them began discussing the designs inside Chenille's sketchbook.

Branch glanced past Peppy and saw five familiar warriors. The Furious Five stretched and practiced moves in place to prepare for the kung fu show they would put on for the villagers. Only by touching Ryu's gravestone would they know who was the Dragon Warrior. To entertain the crowd, they might as well show off their skills. Branch glanced to Peppy, but he was distracted with talking to Satin and Chenille.

"Go talk to them." Symphony whispered in Branch's ear.

Branch exhaled and tentatively walked up to the Furious Five. He cleared his throat. "Uh…..hi…"

The five warriors turned, and all but Poppy smiled at Branch. "Hey there!" Cooper greeted.

"You're a friend of Satin and Chenille's?" Suki guessed.

"Yeah." Branch nodded. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I love the weaponry they make. They even made me this dagger." He pulled out said dagger from his vest.

Suki held out her hand, and Branch handed the dagger to her. She inspected every inch of the weapon, including the blade. "How exquisite. You must be a very good friend for them to custom-make this for you."

"Well, they're good friends to me too." Branch took his dagger back and tucked it away. "They know how much I love kung fu. You guys…well, you're my heroes. I want to be just like you someday."

"You and everyone else, buddy." Guy Diamond said. "But I must admit you look like you have potential."

"Really?" Branch asked hopefully.

"Satin and Chenille trust you with a dagger." Suki pointed out. "You must be good with knives, at least."

"And you look like you're in shape." Cooper agreed.

"Bet you lift weights, too." Smidge suggested, elbowing Branch playfully. Since she was so short, she could only elbow his knee.

"But if you really want to be like me, you gotta be more sparkly." Guy Diamond said. The warriors chuckled, and Branch did too.

"What do you think, Poppy?" Cooper asked. Branch looked to the pink warrior, who hadn't joined the conversation yet and still practiced with her sword. She stared at him with a neutral gaze, and she marched up to him. Poppy twirled her sword skillfully before placing the tip under Branch's chin. He froze, staring at Poppy in confusion and nervousness.

"Your attitude indicates you are like a child." Poppy said. "You have a knife and wooden toys, so you are improperly armed. Your physique would suggest a hard worker, but that means little without discipline. However, I suppose some first impressions are misleading." She lowered her sword and returned to her corner, where she started doing some tai chi.

Branch blinked a few times. "Uh…okay…"

"She usually cheerier than that." Suki murmured.

"That's just Poppy Speak for...uh….." Cooper thought quickly. "'Yeah, this guy is cool.'" Branch appreciated Cooper's attempt to cheer him up, but it didn't really work.

"Branch!" Satin called. "Let's go! We have to find Biggie and Fuzzbert!"

"Nice meeting you." Branch waved to the Furious Five and bowed briefly to Peppy before following Satin and Chenille out of the backstage area.

"Was it just me, or was that pink one not very nice?" Symphony noted as she moved from Branch's hair to his shoulders.

"I think she's just trying to stay focused for the tournament." Branch guessed. "Bet you she will be the Dragon Warrior. Poppy is the greatest of the Furious Five, which is why she's their leader. And hey, why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm shy." Symphony shrugged.

"Since when?" Branch laughed.

Biggie and Fuzzbert waved over their friends from their spots in the front row. They even saved a seat for Rosiepuff. Branch plopped himself down next to his grandmother, and he stared at the stage with excitement in his eyes. Rosiepuff laughed and tousled his hair.

A troll at the back of the stage rang a gong, and the villagers applauded when Peppy took the stage. "Welcome, citizens of Troll Valley!" Peppy called out over the crowd. "This is an historic and long-awaited day! The day we discover who will be the Dragon Warrior and free the legendary Dragon Blade. And now, it is my great honor and pleasure to present to you Poppy, Cooper, Suki, Guy Diamond and Smidge: the Furious Five!"

Branch cheered, just like the rest of the trolls, as five figures shot upwards from behind the stage and launched themselves high into the air. The members of the Furious Five twisted and turned in the air like acrobats; and when they landed, the warriors punched and kicked invisible opponents before striking powerful poses. Branch's eyes were alight with wonder at seeing how strong the warriors appeared. He wanted to be like them so badly. Watching them do their thing would hold him over, for now.

Each of the Furious Five would have to fight wooden, robot-like dummies controlled by other trolls. Smidge went first, battling a single wooden dummy that was much larger and much heavier than herself. The troll inside ran around the circular interior like a hamster in a ball, pulling on ropes to move the arms. Smidge dodged the attacks from the dummy and rolled aside before the dummy could roll over her. She jumped up and landed a few strikes, even breaking off one of the arms on the dummy. It didn't take long before she ripped the other arm clean off. But that didn't stop the fight. The troll inside pulled in the head and remnants of the arms, and now the dummy was just a heavy wooden ball that started to roll towards Smidge. To the audience's shock and some horror, Smidge stood her ground. When the boulder-like object came upon her, Smidge crouched down and let the dummy roll right into her hands and up onto her shoulders. Straining from effort, Smidge stood up straight and lifted the boulder-dummy above her head. The crowd cheered loudly, and Smidge threw the boulder-dummy aside. Luckily, the inside of the dummy was padded well enough that the troll manning it was not harmed.

Guy Diamond came next. Where Smidge's skill lied in physical strength, Guy Diamond excelled in agility. His challenge consisted of tracks crisscrossing the stage, where several training dummies weaved their way around and even fired arrows at him. Guy Diamond moved fluidly, like a snake, between the dummies while simultaneously disarming them and deflecting arrows. Then, the dummies moved to circle Guy Diamond completely, crossbows aimed for the glitter-skinned warrior. Guy Diamond waited until the last possible moment, and he jumped straight up in the air to avoid the volley of arrows coming at him. Guy Diamond twisted and turned, the sunlight reflecting off his skin and nearly blinding the crowd. He landed a firm kick to one of the dummies, causing a domino effect that knocked over all the dummies. Guy Diamond landed perfectly on his feet, bowing elegantly to the applauding trolls.

Then came Suki, the best archer of the Five. Her setup also included a network of tracks, but the dummies she faced had targets on their fronts and carried shields. Suki dodged and deflected blows, shooting her arrows with expert precision. It was like she could guide the arrows around obstacles to hit a perfect bullseye every time. Trolls launched targets into the air, and Suki hit every one dead-center. She even split a few arrows when she re-fired on other targets.

Cooper was an interesting warrior. Being a llama-troll, he was a little more in touch with his animal side. What helped make him a warrior was how he used that animal side to fight. He faced off against four free-moving dummies, charging and body-slamming a couple of them. He could also duck to avoid blows, his hat sometimes flying off in the process only for him to move in the perfect position for the hat to land back on his head. His dreadlocks swished and whipped around as he fought. Cooper kicked down low to knock a dummy off its feet, and jumped up to tackle the last dummy. Standing proud, Cooper accepted the applause with grace. Inside, he was doing a victory dance.

Lastly came Poppy, who would spar not with a training dummy but with Peppy himself. Above all else, Poppy excelled in swordsmanship, just like her father. This time, both Peppy and Poppy used real swords. The sharp blades glinted in the sunlight. In the blink of an eye, the battle began. Every clash of the swords let out a sharp ringing sound, and a few of the harder blows caused sparks to fly. Poppy's movements were like a dance, willowy moving and spinning as she parried Peppy's strikes. Neither one could land a blow on the other. Branch was in complete awe as he watched them spar. He never saw something so amazing before.

Poppy managed to block Peppy's slash, and then twisted the sword out of his hand and threw it away from them. The point of Peppy's sword stabbed into the dirt right between Branch's feet. His jaw dropped as he stared in amazement. Poppy may have disarmed Peppy, but he was quick to kick the sword from her grip and sweep at her feet to knock her down. Poppy looked up as her sword sailed into the air. She twisted up to a crouching position and pushed herself straight upwards. There was a gasp from the crowd as Poppy twisted and turned like an acrobat. She planted a firm kick to the hilt of the sword, sending it back towards the stage. Peppy jumped back, and the sword impaled the stage. Poppy landed with one foot on the hilt, and she balanced perfectly on the sword. The trolls erupted into cheers for her, and even Peppy nodded in approval. Poppy did a front flip as she hopped down and removed her sword from the stage. Branch quickly yanked Peppy's sword from the dirt and handed it to the master. Peppy took it without acknowledging Branch, and he sheathed it before leaning on the sword/cane. The Furious Five took the stage behind their master.

"You all know these warriors well." Peppy told the crowd, gesturing to the Five. "They have guarded this valley for years, and earned their reputation as some of the greatest warriors in all the land. But only one can be the Dragon Warrior." He looked to the grave of his father and former master. "Shall we find out who?"

The villagers called out their agreement, and the entire event shifted over to the holy site. Master Ryu's grave was twice Cooper's height, and rectangular in shape. The Dragon Blade lay embedded in the top half of the stone grave, a chain wrapped around it from the tip of the scabbard to the pommel of the hilt. Below that, carved in the stone, were the words "Here lay the ashes of Grandmaster Ryu, who gave his life to protect his home of Troll Valley and its residents whom he considered family."

Branch pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Branch!" Rosiepuff called after him. "Stay close!" But he already disappeared. Rosiepuff sighed and shrugged. How much trouble could Branch get into?

Peppy and the Five stepped past the rock circle around the grave. They bowed respectfully to the gravestone. Peppy then turned to the villagers. "My father told me the Dragon Blade would only be released at the touch of the Dragon Warrior. So, we will let him give us a sign to who the Dragon Warrior will be."

Guy Diamond went first. He exhaled softly and walked up to the gravestone. He lifted a hand and pressed his palm to the smooth surface of the grave. But even when he waited a full thirty seconds, the sword did not come out. Guy Diamond shrugged and stepped back so Smidge could try. She, too, failed to release the sword. Then came Suki, who also couldn't free the sword. Cooper even tugged futilely on the chains of the Dragon Blade, and it still wouldn't come loose. Finally, it was Poppy's turn, and the villagers watched with excited anticipation. Branch wondered how it would look when the Dragon Blade finally broke free. Would it be spectacular? With a bunch of glowing lights and fireworks and maybe music coming from an inexplicable source?

Poppy put her hand on the gravestone…and nothing happened.

Poppy glanced back to Peppy with a confused look on her face. Even Peppy seemed at a loss. Poppy grabbed the chains around the Dragon Blade and started pulling on it. Finally, she let go. "Cooper, Suki, all you guys, come try again." Poppy urged. One by one, the other members of the Five came forward and tried to wrench the sword free. But none of them succeeded.

"Wait, I got it!" Cooper said. "Master, you give it a try! Maybe _you're_ the Dragon Warrior!"

"Me?" Peppy uncertainly stepped towards the stone. If he were the Dragon Warrior, wouldn't his father have told him? Hesitating for a moment, Peppy put his hand to the gravestone. Still, even after he tried to pull the sword down, the Dragon Blade stayed firmly implanted in the stone. "This makes no sense." Peppy murmured. The villagers whispered to each other, shocked and concerned.

"I don't understand. I thought this whole festival was about finding the Dragon Warrior." Symphony whispered to Branch.

"It was." Branch said. "But if none of the Five or even Peppy are the Dragon Warrior, who is?"

"Master, what does this mean?" Suki asked.

"I don't know." Peppy said. "Master Ryu told me—"

Peppy paused. Something didn't feel right. Specifically, that tremor in the ground didn't feel right. Another tremor rippled through the ground, catching the attention of the villagers. The tremors became stronger and rhythmic, like footsteps.

"Oh tell me that's not what I think it is." Guy Diamond groaned.

"Bergens." Peppy growled. "Everyone, get down!"

Too late. Suki shouted a warning and pointed up to a large rock coming right towards them. Cooper helped Smidge launch herself into the air and towards the rock. With one punch, she shattered the rock and sent the tiny, harmless bits raining down onto the villagers. Smidge landed in a crouching position as three Bergens arrived. One of them stood out.

"It's Chef." Guy Diamond growled.

"Great." Peppy sighed in irritation. Chef, as her name implied, was once a royal chef in the kitchen of a great castle. But when she tried to poison the king and take the throne, the purple Bergen was banished, and now she leads one of the most feared rogue Bergen troops in the land.

"My, my! What a party this looks to be!" Chef mused. "Did I hear correctly that the Dragon Warrior is to be chosen today? Well, that's interesting. I thought you put the Dragon Warrior in jail ten years ago."

"Creek is _not_ the Dragon Warrior." Peppy growled. "And you are not welcome here!"

"Really?" Chef grinned wickedly. "Well, why don't we just take that sword, and then we'll leave you in peace?"

"First off, when have you _ever_ left us in peace?" Cooper scoffed.

"Second, if you want that sword, you have to go through us!" Smidge added.

"Oh, gladly." Chef chuckled. She looked to her companions. "Get that sword! Crush anyone that gets in your way!"

The villagers clamored in panic as they scrambled to get out of the way. Peppy and the Five lunged into battle. Size hardly mattered when the trolls knew kung fu. Suki couldn't kill a Bergen with her arrows, but she could blind them. Several of her arrows also had poisoned tips or sticks of dynamite attached to them. Smidge had enough strength to lift up a Bergen's foot and trip them. Peppy and Poppy attacked mainly with their swords. The warriors tried to keep the fight away from the buildings of the village to minimize damage. Mainly, Chef and her companions tried to grab the Dragon Blade. Chef might've ripped the gravestone right out of the ground if Peppy and his daughter didn't stop her.

Meanwhile, the villagers scrambled to safe places to hide and watch the fight. Rosiepuff desperately scanned the crowd for her grandson, but didn't see him anywhere. Branch grunted in pain as a troll accidentally ran into him and knocked him to the ground. He shook his head and suddenly realized he was missing something.

"Symphony?" Branch called. "Symphony! Where are you?" He jumped to his feet and looked all around for his dragon. When he did find her, he struggled to swim through the crowd of panicking trolls to reach her.

Symphony flew right up to Chef and started scratching at the Bergen's ears. "Bad Bergen! Bad, bad Bergen!" She bit Chef right on the nose, causing Chef to screech in pain. Chef swatted Symphony aside, and Branch just managed to jump up and catch her. Then, Chef found herself pelted with pastries, and her gaze fell upon Biggie and Fuzzbert. She started towards them, and the two trolls realized their mistake. They ducked behind the bakery cart and shook with fear.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Branch shouted at Chef. He picked up a rock and threw it, nailing Chef in the eye. She turned and growled at him. Branch realized his own mistake, and he backed up a little as Chef started for him. She went to her knees and raised a fist to slam onto Branch. He managed to jump aside, and he pulled his wooden shield onto his arm to protect himself. Chef backhanded Branch right as he lifted the shield to protect himself. The blow reduced the shield to splinters, and Branch went flying. He tumbled and rolled across the ground and landed in front of Master Ryu's grave. Peppy stabbed his sword into Chef's hand, causing her to jump back and hold her hand in pain. But Chef wasn't done with Branch yet, and she kicked Peppy into a wall before marching towards Branch.

"Run, boy!" Peppy ordered. He tried to run and help, but he was knocked to the ground again when Cooper landed on top of him.

Branch backed up hurriedly as Chef advanced forward to kill him. Symphony squeaked in terror and hid in his hair. Branch knew his dagger wouldn't help him, and neither would the wooden sword on his back. His shield was completely destroyed. If he didn't do something soon, he would die.

Rosiepuff ducked behind a fountain as one of the Bergens stomped by. She finally spotted her grandson, and her eyes widened in horror to see Chef going towards him with a murderous look in her eyes. Rosiepuff looked around for something to use as a weapon, anything to help her save her grandson. Her eyes fell upon the water of the fountain, and she made a split-second decision. She put her hand on the fountain's edge and pushed herself to her feet.

Before she could act, Branch did first.

In his attempts to escape, Branch backed up right into Ryu's grave, and his hands went back to slap the stone. The gravestone suddenly glowed brightly, and the fight came a screeching halt. Everyone from the warriors to the villagers to the Bergens stared at the glowing gravestone in awed confusion.

"What did you do?!" Chef shrieked at Branch.

"Nothing!" Branch said, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. "I didn't do anything! Look, my hands are clean!" He held out his hands, palms up.

Instantly, the glow disappeared from the gravestone and the chained Dragon Blade popped out and landed in Branch's hands.

Branch looked down at the sword, and then up at Chef, and then back at the sword, and back at Chef. "I can't explain this."

Chef finally got over her shock. "Give me that sword."

"Uh…I don't think I should….." Branch said. Chef lunged for him, but a shockwave of energy suddenly burst from Ryu's grave and sent Chef and her companions flying. They scurried away in terror.

"Yeah, you better run!" Cooper shouted after them. "Next time, we won't go so easy on you!" The villagers began to emerge, and they along with the Troll Tree warriors stared at Branch, who still held the Dragon Blade.

Branch looked to the sword in his hands. "I don't…how did…"

"What did you do?" Peppy demanded.

"Nothing!" Branch insisted. "I mean, I don't think I did anything."

Everyone went silent when the gravestone glowed again, this time with a softer light. That glow started to peel off the stone like steam from a boiling pot, and it materialized before the residents of Troll Valley in the form of a warrior troll who was all too familiar.

"Grandmaster Ryu." Suki breathed. Peppy, the Five, and the villagers bowed to the ghostly form of the late grandmaster.

Ryu stretched a little and yawned. "Figures. You settle down for a nap and you get a call from the Land of the Living. Hello everyone! You're all looking well." The villagers waved and greeted him albeit confusedly. Ryu chuckled. "I know, this is all very startling. But the only reason I'm here now is because someone freed the Dragon Blade! So, who is it? Where's the lucky lad or lass?"

After a moment of stunned silence, Biggie pointed to Branch. "Him!" Everyone else in the village (sans Rosiepuff, Peppy, and the Five) all pointed to Branch. Ryu turned to the blue troll, who still leaned against the late master's grave with an astonished look on his face.

"Uh…hello…" Branch waved awkwardly.

"Well, don't just sit there. Stand up, son! Let's get a look at you!" Ryu ordered in a cheerful tone.

Branch jumped to his feet, still holding the Dragon Blade, and he timidly stepped up to Ryu. The ghost circled him, murmuring thoughtfully. "Hmm…let's see now….yes, okay…" He lifted up Branch's arms and even prodded at the blue troll's legs with his staff. Ryu squished Branch's face in his hands and looked all over, from his eyes to his hair. Ryu didn't seem the least bit surprised when Symphony poked her head out of Branch's hair. "I see…yes….yes, this looks good…." Ryu grinned broadly and turned to the villagers. "Citizens of Troll Valley! I give you…" He looked to Branch. "What's your name, kid?"

"Branch."

"Right." Ryu took the blue troll's wrist and pulled his arm up triumphantly. "I give you Branch, the Dragon Warrior!"

"What?" Branch and Symphony asked at once.

"What?!" the Furious Five yelped simultaneously.

" _What?!"_ Peppy demanded.

"What?" Rosiepuff's jaw dropped.

The villagers started cheering, though Branch was still confused by it all. He looked back and forth between Master Ryu and the sword in his hands. "Is this for real?"

"You touched the stone and the sword came loose, yes?" Ryu guessed. "Then you are the Dragon Warrior."

Branch began to smile. "Whoa….."

"Father!" Peppy piped up as he and the Five hurried up to the ghost. "Are you quite certain about this? We have no idea who this boy is."

"Boy?" Branch repeated.

"Tell me, son, what kind of fighting knowledge do you have?" Ryu asked Branch.

"Well…" Branch rubbed the back of his head.

"See?" Smidge huffed.

"I do know how to fight…sort of….." Branch said. "I'm self-taught, and good with knives."

"Then a sword will suit you well." Ryu nodded. "And as for the kung fu, my son and his students will teach you."

"We will?" Cooper yelped when Suki elbowed him.

Ryu turned his attention fully to Branch. "Listen, Branch, you have been chosen to be the Dragon Warrior. But you notice the chains still around the sword? Those will only be unlocked when you learn what it _means_ to be the Dragon Warrior. Study hard and learn well, and only then will you discover the secret to limitless power."

Branch smiled and bowed. "I promise I'll do well."

"I'm sure you will." Ryu said. "Good luck." The ghost faded away and disappeared yet again.

Peppy and the Five looked to Branch, who grinned back enthusiastically. "Come on." Peppy sighed. "Let's go."

"Sure!" Branch chirped. "Oh, but first maybe I should—whoa!" Branch yelped when Peppy grabbed him by the back of his vest and hauled him along as the warriors returned to the Troll Tree. The villagers let out another round of applause for Branch, chanting "Dragon Warrior!" Branch waved to the villagers, his shock slowly becoming overcome with glee.

"Way to go, Branch!" Satin and Chenille cheered simultaneously.

"He's my friend!" Biggie called. "I know him!" Fuzzbert hopped in place excitedly.

Branch laughed and waved to his friends. Looking past them, he saw his grandmother staring after him. He waved to her happily, and she waved back with a small smile. When Branch turned around to better walk with Peppy and the Five, Rosiepuff's smile dropped to an anxious frown.

 _What do I do now?_ She wondered.


	4. An Epic Fail

**Chapter Four – An Epic Fail**

The Troll Tree had only one animal the residents used for long-distance travels: a crocodile named Barnabas. With his help, Harper reached Bergen Town right when Peppy said she would. Bergen Town had cobblestone streets and modest housing, along with a wondrous castle where the king and queen lived. On the edge of Bergen Town was the dungeon, which was arguably one of the most secure dungeons in a hundred-mile radius. The formidable structure was made mostly of metal, and there were guards at the front gate and also up on the wall. Some of the guards even patrolled Bergen Town.

Due to their training, the guards at the gate tensed up in apprehension when Harper and Barnabas arrived. "I bring a message from Master Peppy of the Troll Tree." Harper announced.

The guards relaxed and allowed Harper and Barnabas to enter. Most of the guard consisted of middle-aged Bergen men. One, however, looked much younger than the rest, maybe in his early twenties. The Bergen had green skin and darker green hair, his eyes reddish-brown. He wore blue pants, yellow sandals, and a striped shirt under his steel armor pieces. He carried a battle axe in one hand.

"Lieutenant Gristle Jr. at your service, ma'am." The Bergen saluted to Harper. "How may I help you?"

"Your captain sent a message to Master Peppy in Troll Valley." Harper explained. "I have my master's response."

Gristle Jr. nodded. "Dad! I mean, Captain Gristle!"

Another green-skinned Bergen arrived, this one with white hair and dressed in maroon pants and shirt. He and his son had similar colored eyes. Gristle Sr. also wore steel armor like the rest of the guards, but he also wore a red cape and carried a mace. Harper delivered the scroll from Peppy, and Gristle Sr. pulled out a monocle to read it. His expression went from calm to confused to furious in a matter of seconds.

"What?!" Gristle Sr. growled. "'Double the guard'? 'Extra precautions'? 'Your prison may not be adequate'?!" He glared at Harper in irritation. The small troll lowered herself closer to Barnabas, who growled at Gristle Sr. "You doubt my prison's security?"

"Absolutely not!" Harper assured, glancing around at the awesome structure. "Peppy does. I'm just a messenger."

Gristle Sr. scoffed. "I'll give you a message for your master: escape from Bergen Town Dungeon is impossible!"

"Come on, we'll show you!" Gristle Jr. said confidently. "Take notes!"

Harper sighed in boredom and spurred Barnabas to follow them. She pulled out a small book, a quill, and a little container of ink. Going past the inner gate, Harper and Barnabas saw the interior of the dungeon was more circular, with many levels and many cells and guards on every floor. Wooden walkways crisscrossed the interior of the dungeon.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Gristle Sr. boasted.

"Yes, very impressive." Harper mused. She encouraged Barnabas to follow Gristle Sr. and Jr. as they journeyed up the spiral staircase. She scribbled notes along the way.

"One way in, one way out, protected by an inner and outer gate, both of which are locked inside and outside." Gristle Sr. explained. "There are ten floors, not including the cell of _former_ Master Creek, and each floor has two guards on patrol at all times. Are you getting this?"

"Mm-hmm." Harper nodded, still scribbling away as they crossed one a wooden pathway to the next set of stairs.

"Each cell has a single wall facing the outside, with a window for air." Gristle Jr. continued. "That wall is reinforced with steel to prevent breakouts or break-ins. The barred steel doors allow us to feed prisoners without opening the door, thus decreasing the chance of an attempted escape."

"Very good." Harper said. She had to admit this dungeon was top-notch. "Of course, at the Troll Tree, we are most concerned about a certain warrior troll."

"Not to worry." Gristle Sr. said. "Come. He's right this way."

When they reached the top of the stairs, Harper shivered at the sudden chill. "Why is it so cold up here?"

"Special orders of Master Ryu, may he rest in peace." Gristle Sr. explained as he searched for the right key to open the heavy metal door in front of them.

"He asked us to make a solitary cell that could be kept at just below freezing temperature." Gristle Jr. told Harper. "Took quite a bit of fancy engineering on our part."

"Wait, you're telling me that Creek spent ten years in a cell that's like the middle of winter all the time?" Harper asked in astonishment. "How does he survive?"

"We don't know." Gristle Jr. admitted. "I mean, we feed him and give him water like the other prisoners. Somehow, he's able to stay alive and functional. Hardly moves, though."

Gristle Sr. opened the door, and a wave of cold air gave Harper goosebumps. The interior of the circular room was covered in ice and frost. A pedestal stood dead center in the room, with a cage resting on top. Hesitantly, Barnabas approached the cage and lifted his head so Harper could jump up onto the pedestal. Inside the cage sat a troll with light purple skin and blue hair that faded to teal. A scar from what looked like a blade strike rested over one eye. He wore yellow pants, and he had shackles around his ankles, wrists, and neck with chains attached to the bars of the cage.

"Behold Creek, the former warrior of the Troll Tree." Gristle Sr. smirked.

Harper stared at Creek. He sat in a lotus position, apparently meditating. "So, he's still alive, right?"

"Oh, of course." Gristle Sr. nodded.

"Although it does seem warmer in here than normal." Gristle Jr. murmured. He and his father went to a box in the corner that seemed to be emitting the coldness that caused the frost and ice. Harper scanned the room. It certainly looked secure enough. Perhaps Peppy was overreacting after all. Creek didn't even move from—

Harper gasped when she turned back around. Creek had moved. Now, he went as far as the chains would let him, and his face almost touched the bars of his cage. He stared at Harper with intense indigo eyes. Harper found she couldn't move.

"Hey!" Gristle Sr. suddenly stuck a finger through the bars of the cage and grabbed the chain attached to the shackle on Creek's neck. Gristle Sr. jerked Creek back and away from Harper. "Look at you, you pathetic little cretin. You're worthless! And guess what? Master Ryu is going to choose the Dragon Warrior, and it's not going to be you."

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't make him mad?" Harper suggested timidly.

"What's he going to do about it?" Gristle Sr. scoffed. He jerked the chain upwards again. The chains on Creek's wrist shackles were taunt. Oddly enough, Creek did not make any choking sounds. When Gristle Sr. dropped him, Creek landed on his tailbone without a word.

"Okay!" Harper said hurriedly, jumping back onto Barnabas. "I'm good! Uh, I'm going to draft a letter to take back to Peppy and let him know he has nothing to worry about."

"No, he doesn't." Gristle Jr. agreed confidently.

"And I would appreciate it if you let me review the letter before you sent it." Gristle Sr. said. "For now, let's get you a room at the inn down the road."

"Thank you." Harper nodded. "Now let's please go." She stowed her book away and glanced back only once as Gristle Sr. shut the door to Creek's frozen cell.

When they left, Creek shifted back to a lotus position. He listened carefully and heard no one else coming towards his cell. Slowly, he opened his mouth and spit out Harper's feathered quill into his hand. He cleaned the quill off on his pants and then stuck it up one pant leg to hide it. Then he settled into meditation.

* * *

Peppy and the Five paid Branch no heed as they ascended the stairs that spiraled around the Troll Tree and led up to the palace. By the time they reached the palace, Branch was quite out of breath from half-jogging up the stairs. But his grin hadn't wavered in the least since they left the village. He still held the Dragon Blade tightly in his hands.

"You will go back to the training hall and go through your exercises." Peppy ordered the Five. The warriors bowed to Peppy and ran off. Branch followed Peppy through a pair of double doors which led to an ornately decorated hall.

"Whoa!" Branch breathed. "What is this place?"

"The Hall of Warriors." Peppy answered. He did not turn to look at Branch as he made his way to the front of the room. "A very _sacred_ place where we keep shrines in honor of warriors past. Don't touch anything."

"Branch!" Symphony squealed excitedly. "Look at this!" She shot out of Branch's hair and flew towards one of the shrines. Branch darted after her.

"Hey!" Peppy barked. "I do not recall permitting you to bring your pet lizard." He reeled back when Symphony suddenly flew up and stopped mere inches from his face.

"I am a dragon." Symphony corrected. "Dra-gon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing." She stuck her tongue out for emphasis, and she flew back to Branch.

"This is Master Flynn's battle armor!" Branch breathed in awe.

"Didn't he fight an army of like a hundred bad guys in that armor?" Symphony asked. "How is it still intact?"

"He made it himself!" Branch reminded her. "He knows his stuff. And look at that!" Branch darted to the other side of the room, not noticing Peppy's perplexed look. "The sword of Master Hera! They say it's so sharp, she could cut through solid stone with it!"

"That is so cool!" Symphony squeaked in her excitement.

"How do you know about all these things?" Peppy asked in bewilderment.

"That's Master Carissa! Also known as The Chameleon!" Branch moved across the room to a painting of a warrior troll. "She could blend in better than any other warrior in history! She could basically turn invisible."

"Branch! What's this?" Symphony now floated above a vase-like object covered in drawings of warrior trolls.

"No way!" Branch bounded over. "That's the Urn of Whispering Warriors!" He peered into the opening at the top. "How do you fit five thousand—"

Peppy suddenly grabbed Branch by his vest and hoisted him up to his tiptoes. The glare in his eyes made Branch shut his trap. "Are you listening to me now, boy?"

"Yes, sir." Branch said. Symphony ducked into Branch's hair.

"Do you think you're the Dragon Warrior?" Peppy demanded.

"Well, I _was_ chosen by Master Ryu. And I have the Dragon Blade." Branch pointed out.

"Really?" Peppy let go of Branch. "Try and pull the sword from its scabbard."

"I can't." Branch even tugged on the sword a few times. "It's chained up."

"Exactly." Peppy said. "You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Blade. My father said you would _become_ the Dragon Warrior." He began circling Branch, almost like a predator analyzing its prey. "Before that can happen, one must first master the highest level of kung fu, and that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Branch asked.

"Do you have any fighting knowledge?"

"Uh, I'm self-taught."

"Ever been in a fight?"

"Well, no."

"Any weaponry training?"

"I'm good with knives."

"What was your previous profession in Troll Valley?"

"Waiter and sous chef at Rosie's Place."

Peppy stopped circling Branch and stared at him dully. "A chef?"

"And….and a waiter…." Branch chuckled nervously.

"He's pretty good at it, too!" Symphony chimed in from her hiding spot in Branch's hair.

Peppy rolled his eyes. "Oh brilliant."

Branch gathered his nerve. "Look, your dad said I was the Dragon Warrior, so you're going to have to train me regardless of—" Branch had been pointing at Peppy, but the old master suddenly grabbed Branch's hand and bent it at a painful angle. Branch yelped in pain. "Ow, ow! That hurts! Ouch!"

"Now get this through your thick skull, Boy." Peppy growled. "My father may have chosen you, but when I'm through with you—I promise you—you're going to wish he hadn't! Are we clear?"

"Yes!" Branch whined. "Yes, we're clear! We are so clear!"

Peppy released Branch's hand, a smirk on his lips. "Good. I just can't wait to get started." He gestured for Branch to follow him, and Peppy made his way to the door.

Branch scrambled to keep up, and then skidded to a halt. "You have a shrine for my parents?"

Peppy paused and followed Branch's gaze. His eyes widened when he saw Branch approaching a painting of two very familiar trolls. "Larch and Stella are your parents?"

"Well, _were_ my parents." Branch corrected. "They died when I was a baby. Grandma told me they were kung fu warriors. They didn't mention they were students of Master Ryu."

"Uh, yes." Peppy nodded. "They, myself, and my late wife were part of the Furious Four, the team before the Five."

"No way." Branch breathed. He looked down to the shrine and saw only a table with a collection of candles and a line of incense. "Why is there no weapon or armor or anything?"

"There was nothing left after they…" Peppy frowned. "Let's go. You want to start your training or not?"

Branch perked up. "Yes!"

* * *

When Peppy threw open the doors to the training hall, Branch's eyes widened in awe and delight. The Furious Five were in there, practicing kung fu on a rather complicated-looking obstacle course and sparring with each other. Guy Diamond and Smidge sparred with each other. Cooper and Poppy ran through the obstacle course, working together to get through the deadly-looking course. Suki crouched on the rafters above, shooting arrows into the obstacle course for an added level of danger.

"So cool." Symphony breathed.

"This is so amazing." Branch agreed.

"This is the best training facility in all the land." Peppy said, leading Branch around the obstacle course and past a rack of weapons. "It's a place of focus and strength and speed, and the only souvenirs are bloody knuckles and broken bones."

"Excellent!" Branch cheered. "So, what do I do first? Where do I start? The obstacle course?"

"Oh, no." Peppy chuckled. "I think we should start on something a little more your level."

"Okay. What level is that?" Branch asked.

"Considering your lack of experience in any form and area of kung fu, I think you're better suited at…..Level Zero." Peppy said.

Branch frowned when he realized Peppy was mocking him. But he played along. "Fine. Where does someone at Level Zero start?"

Peppy looked around and stopped. "You start with beating up on this for the rest of the day."

Branch stared at the dummy Peppy gestured to. It was a standard, sand-filled dummy that had a dumb face painted on it. "You're joking, right?"

"I don't know how to joke." Peppy shrugged.

 _Could've fooled me._ Branch scoffed. "Come on, this thing looks like it's for training children."

"We also use it to prop open the door when it's hot." Cooper said as he and the rest of the Five came up.

Branch smiled in a friendly manner. "Hey guys!" The Five didn't smile back, and Branch rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Great to be up here. Can't wait to start."

"Yeah, sure." Guy Diamond exchanged looks with his fellow warriors. Poppy just glared at Branch. The others tried to be friendly before. Now, they were just steamed at him for being chosen as Dragon Warrior.

"Well, I was thinking we could start with a general spar, or maybe one of you could show me some moves?" Branch suggested.

"I think you'd be better off on the dummy there." Cooper said.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want you to get too badly damaged on your first day." Smidge agreed.

Branch half-frowned, half-pouted. "Come on. I can totally handle it."

"Really?" Suki scoffed.

Branch tried to swing the Dragon Blade, thinking he would catch them off-guard. Cooper, being the closest to Branch, grabbed the scabbard in his teeth and yanked it behind him. Using Branch's momentum against him, Cooper planted a firm kick with his back legs into Branch's stomach and sent him tumbling backwards. He shot back so fast that Symphony ended up floating in the spot Branch once occupied. Branch hit the wall, his vision spinning.

"Start on the dummy before you hurt yourself." Peppy practically ordered Branch. "The rest of you, back to training."

Cooper gingerly leaned the Dragon Blade against the wall, and Symphony stood guard over it. The Five looked mildly impressed by the sight of an actual dragon with the Dragon Blade, but they still whispered to each other and cast Branch disapproving glances. Branch glared a little, and then his eyes fell on the obstacle course.

"Branch, wait!" Symphony called as Branch jumped to his feet.

Peppy and the Five spun towards Branch. "Boy!" Peppy shouted. "Don't even think—"

Too late. Branch jumped into the first challenge of the obstacle course.

"About…...it…" Peppy face-palmed. "Great."

"Somebody get a body bag." Smidge sighed.

When Branch hit the floor of the obstacle course, his feet almost slipped from under him. After catching his balance, he realized the first part of the obstacle course was actually a pool of water with platforms of wood floating on the surface. Branch started jumping across the platforms, only to feel something rush past his head. He crouched down on the wooden square he stood on, digging his nails into the wood and staring up at the weights on chains swinging from above. Though covered in padding, the weights could very well cause a concussion. Branch tried to reach for the next wooden platform, but he slipped and fell face-first into the water. He swam underwater to reach the other end of the pool, and he hauled himself up over the edge. He breathed a sigh of relief, only for one of the cylindrical-shaped weights to smack him in the back and send him shooting forward.

Symphony winced in sympathy. "Oh, dear."

Peppy and the Five stared at Branch with a mixture of boredom and mild amusement. "This will be easier than I thought." Peppy mused.

Branch managed to grab a large wooden ring and scrambled to haul himself inside the loop. This was one of several rings, the second part of the obstacle course. Branch tried to swing himself to another loop, but his wet skin caused his grip to slip, and he fell down towards the shallow pit below. He landed in a large, smooth bowl shaped like a turtle, which began to roll and turn and toss Branch this way and that. This time, Peppy and the Five actually winced at seeing the poor boy get tossed around. Branch rolled right out of the bowl and onto the trampolines surrounding the bowl. He bounced a few times and managed to get out of the pit, landing on a flat space at the end of the obstacle course.

"Yes!" Branch cheered. "I did it!"

"You're not done yet." Suki warned.

"I'm not?" Branch tilted his head quizzically. He heard a strange whistling sound, and he glanced down to see the floor made of holes with ashen marks on the inner rims. "Uh oh."

Peppy, the Five, and Symphony flinched each time Branch got hit by the streams of fire and shot out of each tube. He finally managed to jump off the platform and tumbled and rolled across the floor until he landed on his back. He sighed tiredly. He was damp, exhausted, and covered in ash marks. The kung fu warriors stared at him.

"How'd I do?" Branch asked sheepishly.

Peppy rolled his eyes. He and the Five left rather promptly. Branch groaned, staring at the ceiling. Symphony came up and sat on his chest. "I think that could've been a lot worse."

"Thanks, Symphony." Branch said.

"And look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

Symphony shrugged. "I don't know. But that's what people say to make someone feel better after they epically failed."

Branch sighed, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks, Symphony. Thanks a lot."


	5. Creek's Escape

**A/N: I see a lot of you loved the epic fail. LOL. Great to see such an awesome reception. It's motivating to me, and lets me know that I'm doing well with my writing. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five – Creek's Escape**

"There are no words." Smidge sighed.

"No denying that." Cooper agreed. The rest of the Five and even Peppy nodded as they journeyed to their sleeping chambers that night.

"I know this is not ideal for any of us, but we cannot argue with a choice made by my father." Peppy said. "Of course, if the boy quits on his own, that's his problem."

"Master, forgive me, but I just don't understand what Master Ryu was thinking." Suki said. "The poor guy is just going to get himself killed."

"But you gotta admire his enthusiasm." Cooper shrugged.

"Yeah, right up until he got pummeled by the obstacle course." Smidge said. "I have _never_ seen someone epically fail so badly before."

"He is so mighty." Guy Diamond said mockingly. "The Dragon Warrior….who only ever got chosen because he got lucky!"

"Yeah, we all know how to fight and we know what we're doing." Suki agreed. "There was probably a delayed reaction in the stone and he ended up with the sword."

"I don't think that's the case." Peppy said. "I'm not sure why my father chose him, but we have to live with it until he quits. Cooper, show him to the spare room when he gets back from the infirmary."

"Yes, Master." Cooper nodded. He and the others bowed to Peppy as the master departed for his own room while the students headed for the barracks.

"One would think that Master Ryu would choose someone who actually _knew_ kung fu." Poppy huffed as she marched ahead.

"Or could at least use a sword." Guy Diamond added.

"I'll give him three days, tops." Suki said.

Unbeknownst to the warriors, a certain blue troll trailed behind them silently. Branch looked down dejectedly, rather hurt by the harsh words from his heroes.

"Jerks." Symphony huffed, floating near Branch's shoulder.

"It's been a long day. I'm sure things will be better tomorrow." Branch shrugged half-heartedly. "Let's get some sleep."

Symphony followed Branch as they headed for the barracks. "You think your grandma is worried about us?"

"No, why would she be?" Branch asked.

"I don't know." Symphony shrugged. "Maybe I'm the one who's worried about her. She's never been left alone before."

Branch had to admit the thought also worried him. "We'll go see her tomorrow and let her know everything's okay. Besides, Satin and Chenille are right next door, so they can check up on her." He entered the barracks and shut the door behind him. Branch glanced down to Dragon Blade in his hands. "I was chosen. Me, out of everyone else in the entire Troll Valley. I can't screw this up."

"Hey, I'm with you, Branch." Symphony said. Branch smiled and nodded in thanks.

Someone cleared their throat, and Branch and Symphony looked ahead to see Cooper. "Uh, hey." Cooper greeted. "I've been instructed to take you to your room."

"Great." Branch said with a smile. He followed Cooper down the hall and past the other doors to the individual bedrooms of the Five.

"These are the student barracks. It's where we sleep and have our individual private spaces." Cooper explained. He pushed open the door of the room neighboring his own. "You'll be right next to me. The walls are thick enough that snoring won't bother me, but try to not play too much music after our 'lights out' time, which is about an hour after sunset."

"Awesome. Thanks." Branch stepped into the room and saw it mostly bare except for a bed, a nightstand, and a closet. "Not much in here."

"We like to decorate as we see fit." Cooper said. "If you—I mean, once you settle in, you can start decorating."

" _If" I settle in? Oh, right. They don't want me here._ Branch cleared his throat. "So, today was a busy day, huh?"

"Yeah. A busy and rather disappointing day." Cooper said.

Branch rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. For you, I guess. Wait, forget I said that." He sighed. "Look, I know you and the rest of the Five really wanted to be the Dragon Warrior, and I don't know why I was chosen. But I want to prove that I deserve this. Please just be open-minded."

Cooper stared at Branch. He wasn't sure quite yet how he felt about the blue troll. So he simply bid Branch goodnight and disappeared into his own room. Branch shut the door to his room and lit the lantern on the nightstand. He lay the Dragon Blade on his bed and opened the window to let the moonlight in. Branch glanced to the Dragon Blade, taking note of its appearance: a mahogany-colored scabbard, red ribbon on the grip of the hilt, and an emerald green pommel and cross-guard with gold designs. The entire thing was wrapped in heavy metal chains. Branch sighed tiredly.

"At least the bed is comfy." Symphony said, snuggling up onto Branch's pillow.

"Yeah." Branch shrugged. "Hey, keep an eye on the Dragon Blade, would you? I need some air."

Symphony watched Branch leave. "Okay." She looked down with frown. She hated the way Peppy and the Five treated Branch today. It wasn't his fault Master Ryu chose him. Symphony never fully supported Branch's dream of kung fu, yet she couldn't ignore the fact that one of the greatest kung fu masters in history chose Branch—of all people, _Branch_ —to be this almighty warrior. So she would support him now with unwavering loyalty.

And that started with getting back at the Five for how they treated her best friend.

Meanwhile, Branch tried to tiptoe down the hall in order to not disturb the Five, whether or not they be sleeping. He jumped when a door swung open, and he whipped around to the occupant.

"Master Poppy!" Branch yelped. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I just—"

"You don't belong here." Poppy said.

"Uh, what?" Branch backed up as Poppy advanced towards him with a fiery glare in her eyes.

"You don't belong in the Troll Tree." Poppy continued. "You are a disgrace to kung fu. You have no idea what you're doing. You were chosen by _mistake._ " Branch's back hit the wall, and Poppy put her face close to his. "You are not worthy of becoming a warrior, much less the Dragon Warrior. If you have _any_ respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning." She turned on her heel and marched back into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Branch stared at the door for a moment, gob-smacked by such a confrontational attitude Poppy had towards him. "I'm the Dragon Warrior." He tried to speak up, but his voice came out timid. "And I'll prove it to you." He still didn't sound very confident. Even his ears dipped in his depression.

When he finally peeled himself away from the wall, Branch made his way outside and climbed out onto one of the tree limbs. He went as far as he could on the branch and plopped down. He leaned his elbows onto his knees and propped up his head in his hands. He stared down towards the lights of the village. He could almost see his grandmother's restaurant from where he was.

"Homesick?"

Branch jumped and turned to see the ghostly image of Master Ryu. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might need a listening ear." Ryu said, sitting beside Branch. "You seem upset."

"Upset?" Branch forced a scoff. "I'm not upset. What makes you think I'm upset?"

Ryu grinned knowingly. "So why _are_ you upset?"

Branch wouldn't look towards the ghost. "I failed already, Master Ryu. I probably sucked more today than anyone in the history of kung fu; in the history of Troll Valley; in the history of sucking!"

"Probably." Ryu nodded.

"And the Five? And your son? They totally hate me!" Branch added.

"Totally." Ryu agreed.

"Okay, you are _not_ helping." Branch sighed. "But you know what? Maybe they're right. I'm not like them. I don't have any fighting abilities besides what I taught myself, and look what good that did me. Maybe I should just quit and go back to the restaurant."

Ryu waited to see if Branch finished. "Quit. Don't quit. Restaurant. Don't restaurant." He chuckled. "You are too concerned with what was and what will be. You know, my grandfather once passed this proverb on to me: yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it's called the 'present.'"

Branch finally looked up with awe in his eyes. "So….I shouldn't worry about what will happen tomorrow until tomorrow comes?"

Ryu tousled Branch's hair in a grandfatherly way. "Keep your chin up. You know what I saw in your first day? I saw someone who is a fighter. Someone who is determined and strong and has the potential to be a great warrior. You just need to persevere. Show them you can do it."

Branch smiled. "Okay. I think I can do that."

"Oh I know you can." Ryu said. "Sleep well, Branch." The ghost faded away.

Branch glanced back to the village, and then stared at the stars. "Tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

In his vision, he could see the valley he once called home. He saw the Troll Tree where he trained. He saw the gravestone of his deceased master, and the Dragon Blade stuck in the stone. Then, a shadow in the form of a troll approached the stone, and the Dragon Blade floated down into the shadow's hands.

Creek's eyes opened, and his fists clenched. _So Master Ryu_ has _chosen someone. Clearly, he didn't learn the first time._ Creek looked around and saw no one. The guards wouldn't be bringing his breakfast for a while. _I think it's time Troll Valley learned a lesson._

Reaching into the leg of his pants, he pulled out the feathered quill he swiped from Harper. His chains were just short enough to prevent him from taking the quill into one hand and sticking the tip into the shackle on his other wrist. He wasn't able to reach the chain on his neck, either. He couldn't very well use his foot to unlock the shackles on his wrists and ankles. But maybe he could put his flexibility to good use. Creek gripped the quill in his toes and brought his foot up to his neck. He pushed the point of the quill into the lock of the shackle and started moving it about to pick the lock. In a few satisfying _clicks,_ the unlocked neck shackle fell away from Creek's throat. Now with freer range of movement, Creek put the quill in his teeth and picked the lock on one of his wrists. When his hand was free, the other three shackles came off rather easily. Creek stood and stretched as though he just woke up from a nice nap. He looked around, wondering how he would get out of the cell. The only reason he survived so long was because of his enhanced chi techniques, which allowed him to survive by essentially overheating his body, combating the frigid cold. But even chi techniques aren't going to open the door.

 _I need a guard to come up here._ Creek's eyes fell upon the control box in the corner, which kept the cell an icy environment.

Meanwhile, down on the first level of the dungeon, Harper arrived to allow Gristle Sr. and Jr. review the response letter she drafted. She decided to leave Barnabas outside while a Bergen guard carried her to the office of Captain Gristle Sr.

Gristle Sr. nodded in satisfaction. "I like this, Miss Harper. Very eloquent."

"Thank you." Harper took back the letter and folded it, tucking it away in her bag. "I am sure my master will be put at ease."

"See that you reaffirm to Master Peppy that this dungeon is absolutely secure." Gristle Sr. said as stood from his desk.

Gristle Jr. held out his hand, palm up, and let Harper jump onto it. "No way is Creek getting out of here. I guarantee it."

"I appreciate your reassurance, Lieutenant." Harper said as Gristle Sr. and Jr. walked from the office. "Tell me: how do you know if there is an attempted breakout?"

"We get an alert." Gristle Sr. said. "There are guards and alarm bells on every level."

Back up in his room, Creek summoned all his energy and launched it forward in the form of a fireball. The blast of fire hit the control box and obliterated it. The explosion was so loud it echoed throughout the dungeon. Gristle Sr. and Jr. stopped and spun around when they heard the noise.

"What was that?" Harper asked worriedly.

A couple Bergen guards already ran up to the source of the explosion, and one of them threw the door open. "The control box is busted!" the guard gasped, running to the damaged box.

"Uh, Chad?" the other Bergen piped up nervously. "We got worse problems than that."

"What could be worse than this, Todd?" Chad demanded. "It's already getting warmer in here."

"Dude, the prisoner is dead." Todd said. Chad spun around and joined his friend at the cage. Sure enough, Creek lay motionless on the floor of the cage.

"Maybe he froze to death." Chad suggested. "We gotta warm him up or something."

"Why?" Todd asked as Chad opened the cage.

"Because I'm pretty sure we were supposed to keep him alive." Chad snapped. He gingerly lifted Creek from the cage and brought him outside the freezing cell. Todd followed him. They stared at Creek, who still lay motionless in Chad's hands.

"I think he's already dead." Todd said.

Chad poked the lavender troll. "Hello? You alive?" He put his ear to his hand.

Suddenly, Creek grabbed Chad by the ear and yanked him to the ground. He lunged for Todd and kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards and into the frozen cell. Creek looked to the staircase and saw another Bergen guard staring at him in horror. Creek smirked and started towards him.

"What the devil is going on up there?" Gristle Sr. demanded, marching back towards the center of the dungeon.

"Creek has escaped!" a guard from one of the higher levels shouted. "Creek has—" The guard suddenly shouted in terror, and then he went silent.

"Creek is free?!" Harper repeated. "Oh this is horrible! I must warn Peppy!"

Gristle Sr. suddenly snatched Harper before she could jump off Gristle Jr.'s hand and run away. "You're not going anywhere and neither is he!"

"Let go of me!" Harper demanded.

"Guards! To the upper level!" Gristle Sr. ordered. "Stop him!"

Creek looked up as several guards arrived. They took their positions and aimed crossbows for him. But even when they all fired at once, Creek skillfully dodged the volley of arrows and lunged for them. The guards tried to reload their weapons, only for Creek to jump up and ricochet off their heads in a flurry of attacks. The guards went down all too easily, and Creek continued on to the next level of the dungeon. He made it to the first wooden walkway, and many more guards headed for him, armed with an array of weapons. Their great size meant nothing to Creek, and he charged fearlessly into battle.

The first guard swung an axe, but Creek sidestepped to avoid it. He sprinted up the shaft of the axe and the guard's arm to kick him in the nose. Another guard swung his hammer, but Creek jumped aside and the guard knocked out his comrade instead. Creek landed on another guard, and the process repeated all the way down the walkway. When more guards arrived, Creek went to the railing of the walkway and jumped. He fell three stories down and landed on another walkway. He fought against more guards there, beating his way down through the dungeon.

"He's coming this way!" Harper whimpered.

"Guards!" Gristle Sr. shouted. "Prepare to lock the inner and outer gates!" The Bergen guards on the first floor hurried to do what he said. Gristle Sr. turned to his son. "Get the fireworks!"

"Fireworks?" Harper repeated in a panicked tone.

"Archers! Fire at will!" Gristle Sr. did not pay any attention to Harper. He focused only on what he could do to stop Creek.

By now, Creek reached the fifth level. He was halfway down the dungeon. One of the guards held up a shield as Creek lunged, but the lavender troll shattered the wooden defense with a single kick. He jumped up, grabbed the Bergen guard's hair, and used his downward momentum to pull the Bergen to the floor. Creek dodged sharp weapons, jumping up onto the railing to dive towards another walkway. But he had to duck down when several arrows flew towards him. A couple of them pieced the wooden structure of the walkway. Creek hopped out and balanced precariously on the arrow. He glared downward, where Gristle Jr. and his guards set up an array of firework rockets. More archers fired arrows, forcing Creek to jump back and dodge them.

Gristle Sr. herded his guards towards the inner gate. "Lock the outer gate now! Everyone stand your ground! He won't make it out of this one!"

"Are you sure?" Harper gulped, still in Gristle Sr.'s fist.

"Of course. This is our ultimate fail-safe." Gristle Sr. assured.

Gristle Jr. lit a fuse, and he joined his father as the guards started towards the inner gate. The guards on the upper levels—those who were still conscious, that is—headed for the secret emergency exits. Creek saw this, and he made a mad dash for the gates. But he only got to the first wooden walkway when the first couple fireworks went off. The rockets smashed into the wooden walkway and exploded, shattering a large chunk of the section and sent the walkway falling. Creek held on tight as the walkway crashed to the floor. The fireworks continued to go off, spelling certain death for Creek. If he didn't get hit by a firework, he'd be crushed by flaming debris. Creek glared ahead of him. Gristle Sr. stood with his guards on the other side of the inner gate, which began to close. Gristle Sr. smirked and waved mockingly.

But Creek didn't panic. His calculating gaze analyzed the area. The fireworks whistled as they shot into the air. Splinters and chunks of flaming wood rained down. There were only about a dozen fireworks left, including a rather large rocket. Creek's gaze focused on the large rocket like a telescope, and he darted up the remains of the wooden walkway like it were a ramp. He ran right up the wall; and when he lost momentum, he dug his toes and fingers into the rocks and started climbing. Only half a dozen fireworks to go. When Creek reached the height he needed, he pushed his feet against the wall and launched himself out into the chaos of sparks, flames, and wood. He let gravity pull him downward, and he planted his foot onto the tip of the firework. The firework, with its fuse still it, flipped up and spun in the air. Creek jumped up again and kicked the flat end of the firework. The rocket spiraled like a football and got stuck between the double doors of the inner gate.

"Can we run now?" Harper asked.

"Yes." Gristle Sr. whimpered.

 _BOOM!_

The outer gate wasn't just blown open; it was blown right off the wall, and the Bergen guards were scattered across the street. A large chunk of the dungeon collapsed. The nearby residents of Bergen Town started screaming and running away. Harper shouted as she fell, and she took a tumble on the cobblestone streets. She groaned and rubbed her head. That all happened so fast. One second she was staring at a firework rocket about to go off, then she saw only darkness as Gristle Sr.—

"Captain Gristle!" Harper gasped. The Bergen captain had put himself between her and the rocket before running to protect his son. Harper jumped to her feet and looked around. Thankfully, she saw Gristle Jr. nearby, and his unconscious moans of pain indicated he was alive. But when she found Gristle Sr., Harper was horrified to see him lying very still with a large scorch mark on his back.

Quite suddenly, Harper felt someone grab her by the back of her dress and slam her against a rock chunk. She gasped when she found herself face-to-face with Creek. He looked completely unharmed. Harper gulped, shaking with fear and waiting for Creek to kill her.

Creek exhaled softly, catching his breath from the workout of breaking free from the dungeon. He smiled at Harper. "I'm glad Peppy sent you." He admitted, raising a hand. Harper flinched, expecting a strike. Instead, Creek smoothed out Harper's hair and traced a finger down her face. "I was beginning to think I had been forgotten. Now, I have a message for you to deliver. Go back to the Troll Tree and tell them the _real_ Dragon Warrior is coming home."

Harper nodded wordlessly. The second Creek let go, Harper sprinted to Barnabas and spurred him into a mad dash out of Bergen Town. Creek waved after her. He glanced to the remains of Bergen Town Dungeon, left in shambles thanks to his work. Then he turned and slipped away into the shadows. He headed straight for the exit, leaving behind the chaos he created.

* * *

Deep in the forest, far from Bergen Town and even Troll Valley, there lived a small band a rogue Bergens and trolls. These were the ruffians and thugs who always managed to either avoid imprisonment or escape it. Each rogue had a reputation for trouble—thievery, vandalism, murder, and the like—but it was Creek who united them. After his imprisonment, Chef took over the band of rogues. It hadn't been entirely successful since she took over, and the rogues anxiously awaited the day Creek would return.

"Stupid Troll Tree warriors." One of the Bergens moaned. "I won't be able to sit right for a week."

"Why couldn't we have just taken the Dragon Blade secretly?" another Bergen complained to Chef. "Why not send one of the trolls instead of stomping in there and getting our butts kicked?"

"That was our last chance to get the Dragon Blade." Chef growled. "With it, we could've harnessed the secret to unlimited power ourselves. Think of all we could do with that power!"

"Like help me out of prison?"

The rogues jumped and spun around as a familiar lavender troll stepped from the trees and into their camp. "Creek!" one of the trolls gasped. "When did you get out?"

Creek thought about it. "Maybe an hour or two ago. It was a blast."

"Well, it's great to have you back, Boss!" one of the Bergens said.

"Yes, indeed." Chef agreed. "Wasn't the same without you."

"I can imagine." Creek hopped up onto a log near the fire and took a seat. A troll hurried off and returned with a cup of tea for him. Creek accepted the cup and took a sip. "After all, if I had been around, you wouldn't have gone after the Dragon Blade without me." He cast a sideways glance to Chef. "Isn't that right, my _second_ -in-command?"

Chef swallowed. "Of course."

"Because _I_ am the Dragon Warrior." Creek reminded her. "The sword is rightfully mine. So, if anyone is going to harness that secret to limitless power, it will be _me_."

"It would be foolish to think otherwise." Chef muttered timidly.

"Yes. Yes, it would." Creek agreed. He took another sip of tea. "While we're on the subject of foolishness, what was with that attempted breakout last week?"

"Sorry, Boss." A troll chuckled sheepishly. "We did kind of botch that operation, didn't we?"

"Yes, and it was quite disappointing." Creek mused. "But rest assured, my friends. Now that I am here, we can formulate a plan that will actually work; and then Troll Valley will be ours to control once and for all."


	6. Roots

**A/N: Those of you who frowned upon the Five for being so mean will enjoy the beginning of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Roots**

Mornings at the Troll Tree were the only routine thing about the warriors' day. They woke up as the sun crawled up over the horizon, and they gathered in the dining area for breakfast. After that, each warrior had their own schedule. Peppy always awoke before his students, and the palace cooks would have breakfast set out on the dining room table by the time he got there.

Peppy tapped his cane on the ground, looking around at the empty seats at the table. He already finished his breakfast, and yet his students had not arrived. Punctuality was something he took seriously, and his students knew better than to miss the most important meal of the day. Muttering in frustration, Peppy rose from his seat and marched to the barracks.

Rapping his cane against the wall, Peppy called out down the hallway. "I don't recall allowing you to sleep in! Get up this instant or you'll be running laps for three hours straight!"

The door to the room next to Peppy opened, and Guy Diamond poked his head out. Peppy did a double-take when he saw the glitter troll's head covered in mud, and his hair tangled in curlers. "I'm sorry, Master!" Guy Diamond said. "But I'm in desperate need of a bath once I get these curlers out of my hair." He shut the door again.

Peppy blinked a few times with a perplexed look on his face. He knocked on the door across the hall from Guy Diamond. "Smidge?"

"One moment, Master!" Smidge called from inside. "I'm in a bit of a predicament!"

Peppy hesitantly opened the door. He looked around, and then glanced up to discover Smidge stuck to the ceiling with some thick glue. "How did you…..?"

"I have no idea." Smidge said. "I'm so sorry, Master. Give me a few minutes, and I'll be ready for the day."

Peppy left the room and shut the door behind him. He tried Suki's room.

"Please excuse my lateness, Master." Suki said, balancing on her tiptoes like a ballerina. She carefully stepped over the bear traps scattered about her room. There was hardly any space for her to move. "I'll be out in just a second."

"Of course." Peppy said slowly, departing from the room. He was almost afraid to knock on Cooper's door.

"Hang on!" Cooper yelped and there was a thudding sound of Cooper hitting the ground. Peppy opened the door and saw the floor of the bedroom replaced with waxed tiles. Cooper couldn't get the proper footing to walk.

Peppy went to his daughter's room last, and his jaw dropped a little. "Poppy?"

The pink troll growled in frustration as she struggled. Ribbon crisscrossed her room, and she sat in a tangled mess of ribbon that kept her suspended off the ground. "Good morning, Dad." Poppy greeted. "I'm afraid I'll be a bit late to breakfast."

"How on earth did this happen?" Peppy demanded.

"We don't know!" Guy Diamond called from his room.

"We just woke up and ended up like this!" Cooper added.

Peppy realized someone was missing. "Boy! Get out here!"

Branch fumbled with the door before opening it. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What? What is it?"

"Is this your doing?" Peppy demanded.

"What?" Branch asked sleepily.

Symphony came up and floated next to Branch's shoulder. She crossed her front legs with a smirk. "I see you guys found my surprises."

Branch eyed her in confusion, and moved next door to look inside. He looked in each of the Five's rooms to see Symphony's handiwork. When he saw everything that happened, Branch suddenly burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he had to hold his aching stomach. But when Peppy glared at him, Branch quieted and straightened up.

Peppy looked to Symphony. "You will clean up those childish pranks, without messing with the Five's things." He looked to Branch. "And _you_ will clean the training hall while the rest of us have breakfast and go on patrol."

"Okay, that's fair." Branch said.

"And neither you nor your pet will be having breakfast this morning." Peppy added.

"Aw man." Branch pouted.

* * *

Symphony was so tired after cleaning up her pranks that she couldn't even fly. She crawled/dragged herself into the training hall to check on Branch's progress.

"This place looks pretty good." Symphony complimented.

"I dusted, swept, mopped, and shined every metal piece in the room." Branch said. "Now I'm sweeping again for good measure."

"If this doesn't impress Peppy, I don't know what will." Symphony sighed tiredly and curled up on the edge of the fire pit.

"I just hope we can start my actual training soon." Branch said. "I know I'm ready. This is probably going to be my only opportunity."

"You just have to show them your potential." Symphony said. "I don't suppose any of that self-training was worth it?"

Branch smirked. "Oh, _this_ self-training?" He spun the broom like a staff, striking at invisible objects, and then spun around and planted a firm kick to the punching dummy nearby. The strength of Branch's kick sent the dummy sliding backwards several feet. Excited, Branch ran forward, jumped up, and kicked the dummy again. This time, the sand-filled dummy hit the wall hard enough to break the boards and almost make a hole in the wall.

"Nice!" Symphony cheered. She and Branch whipped around when someone cleared their throat. Peppy and the Five stood at the door. Peppy eyed the dent in the wall. The Five (sans Poppy) looked surprised, almost impressed, at the feat of strength from Branch.

"Fix it." Peppy ordered.

"Yes, sir." Branch said.

Peppy turned to his students. "Start your training." The Five bowed to him and went to work. He approached Branch as the blue troll pushed the training dummy away from the damaged wall. "I said 'clean' the hall, not 'damage' it."

"Sorry." Branch said. "Just practicing my moves."

Peppy hummed in thought, a rather deadpan expression on his face. "Fix the wall, and then go sweep and mop the floor of the Hall of Warriors. _Do not_ touch any of the weaponry in that hall."

Branch sighed. "Okay. But when can I start my actual training? The sooner I learn to be the Dragon Warrior, the better, right?"

Peppy cast him a disapproving look, and then walked off. His cane tapped rhythmically on the ground. Branch sighed and headed off to find some wooden planks or at least a servant who could help him out. Symphony followed him.

"Don't worry too much, Branch." Symphony said reassuringly. "I'll bet your training will start soon."

"I hope so." Branch said. "I can't keep cleaning like this. I have to learn to be the Dragon Warrior so I can unlock that sword."

* * *

To Branch's chagrin, the next couple days were mostly cleaning and random jobs Peppy assigned to him. He did them without complaint, though, in fear of Peppy sending him away. Symphony encouraged him as best she could. According to her, Branch could show he was worthy of being the Dragon Warrior by doing what Peppy said without complaining.

Branch didn't really believe her.

Just as Branch predicted, Peppy really had no intention of training the blue troll. He even took great pleasure in seeing the disgruntled expression on Branch's face every time Peppy assigned him a new job. As Peppy meditated that evening, he began to ponder how much longer Branch would last at the Troll Tree before he quit.

Breathing evenly, Peppy paused in his scheming to focus on meditating. After a moment, however, he no longer felt the heat off the candles. Peppy opened his eyes and saw the candles had indeed gone out. In fact, he saw a familiar ghost floating cross-legged above the candles.

"Oh, good evening, Father." Peppy greeted.

Ryu didn't answer, his arms crossed and a frown on his lips.

"What did I do this time?" Peppy groaned.

"You haven't been training the Dragon Warrior." Ryu said.

Peppy rolled his eyes a little. "If you're referring to that boy, then yes. I haven't been training him because he is not the Dragon Warrior."

"Yes, he is." Ryu insisted.

"No, he's really not."

"Yes, he is."

"He is not."

"He is too."

Peppy shut his mouth before he could continue this banter. "Father, I love you and respect you, but you have made a mistake. This boy cannot possibly be the answer to our problem. Any of the Five would be worthier of being the Dragon Warrior. This boy—"

"Has a name." Ryu said. "It's Branch. And he _is_ the Dragon Warrior."

"Father, how could you pick him?" Peppy demanded. "What about him said 'warrior potential'?"

Ryu sighed. "Peppy, many years ago, I had a vision of the Dragon Warrior. Soon after this vision, I created the Dragon Blade and worked hard to make sure my vision was attached to it, in a sense. After I died, the sword and my spirit became one. My vision guided and alerted me to the Dragon Warrior. That warrior is Branch. So you're going to have to train him, whether you like it or not."

Peppy frowned and glared at the ground. "He doesn't have what it takes. He's immature and unfocused."

"I recall a certain troll who would skip his chores to watch me train." Ryu noted, raising an eyebrow.

"That's different." Peppy said.

"No, it's not." Ryu said. "I know you're not happy about this, but I think you and Branch have more in common than you think. More importantly, you need to stop taking your anger with Larch out on his son."

Peppy's glare softened. "Did you know…..that…that Larch and Stella's son would be the Dragon Warrior?"

Ryu sighed. "No. If I did, I would have done more to keep them from leaving."

Peppy sighed heavily. "Fine. The boy's—I mean, Branch's training starts tomorrow."

Ryu smiled. "Thank you, my son. And good luck."

* * *

Branch awoke the next morning still sore from cleaning so much yesterday. It wasn't even time to get up for breakfast yet. He slowly sat up and stretched.

Symphony yawned. "Good morning, Branch. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I was so exhausted that I slept great." Branch muttered bitterly. He pushed himself out of bed and changed into his shorts and vest. One of the palace servants had gone down into the village to get him pajamas and toiletries, courtesy of his grandmother. He had been so homesick lately. Every time he thought of his grandmother, he thought about what she might think of him right now. They separated so quickly at the festival that they didn't get a chance to talk about what happened. He still had that jade pendant he wanted to give her.

"Branch?" Symphony's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Branch rummaged around in a chest in the corner and pulled out the Dragon Blade and the jade pendant he bought. "Symphony, keep an eye on this." He instructed, putting the chained sword on the bed. "I'm going to visit Grandma."

"Okay. Tell her I said, 'hi!'" Symphony settled on top of the sword.

Branch nodded and slipped out the window. If he tried going down the hallway, one of the Five might hear him. He managed to sneak down the stairs and journeyed into the village. Several shop owners were just waking up as Branch strolled down the street. When he reached Rosie's Place, he paused and glanced into the large window next to the door. He could see Rosiepuff inside, sweeping the floor and preparing the restaurant. Her movements were half-hearted and slow, and she had a troubled look on her face.

 _Aw man. I must've really freaked her out when Peppy dragged me off._ Branch winced a little. He wondered, for a moment, if this was a good idea. He inhaled deeply and marched up to the door. Branch knocked quickly before he could chicken out.

Rosiepuff perked up at the knock, and she turned to the door. The broom dropped from her hands. "Branch!" She gasped, running to the door and throwing it open. She immediately wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "You're here! It's so good to see you again! I know it's only been a few days, but it felt like ages." Rosiepuff suddenly jumped back, looking sheepish. "Oh, but you must be just visiting, right?"

"Well, sort of." Branch nodded. "I just needed time away from the Troll Tree."

Rosiepuff grinned. "Then come on inside. I need help preparing the restaurant."

Branch smiled back and eagerly followed Rosiepuff inside. He went to get the clean napkins and silverware, and he began to set the tables. After a while, Fuzzbert and Biggie arrived. When they saw Branch, they bombarded him with questions about his new life at the Troll Tree. Branch kept his answers vague, at best, still rather disheartened by his experiences with the Troll Tree and its warriors.

"We are so sorry for making fun of your warrior dreams, Branch. If we had only known that you were destined for greatness, we would've backed off." Biggie said. Fuzzbert nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, guys." Branch shrugged. "It's not as glamorous as it seems."

"You can always come home, if you like." Rosiepuff said. "I still need a sous chef around here."

"Yeah." Branch bobbed his head. "But Master Ryu chose me, and I don't want to let him down. Besides, I want to make my parents proud. I bet they'd be excited to see me like this."

Rosiepuff went back to stirring the sauce she was making. She had hoped to convince Branch to forget about being the Dragon Warrior. She didn't want him to be like his parents. After all, Rosiepuff blamed their profession for Larch and Stella's deaths. She glanced to a shrine nearby, adorned with candles, incense, and a sword and shield that previously belonged to Larch and Stella. The last thing Rosiepuff wanted was to add Branch to that shrine, or even to the one she had upstairs in her room for her deceased husband.

Still…

"You do what you think is best, Branch." Rosiepuff said. "But always know you have a home to come back to."

Branch grinned. "Thanks, Grandma."

Fuzzbert made a garbling sound. "Why should you get to be the new sous chef?" Biggie pouted.

Branch and Rosiepuff laughed and shook their heads. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Branch reached into a pocket in his vest and pulled out the jade pendant. "I got this for you at the festival, Grandma."

Rosiepuff took the pendant. The jade looked like a disc, with a rose carved into it. She smiled and clipped the pendant around her neck. "Thank you. You're so sweet."

"Well, you _did_ let me skip work that day. So I owed you one." Branch shrugged.

"How about you pay me back by wiping down the tables and putting new flowers in the vases?" Rosiepuff suggested.

"Yes, ma'am!" Branch saluted to his grandmother and hurried away. Rosiepuff laughed to herself.

" _Branch!"_

Rosiepuff, Biggie, and Fuzzbert jumped. They and Branch rushed to the dining area of the restaurant, and Biggie and Fuzzbert nearly squealed like little girls when they saw Peppy and the Furious Five. They didn't look very happy, though.

"What are you doing here?" Peppy demanded, glaring at Branch.

"I live here." Branch said.

"Not if you're the Dragon Warrior." Peppy snapped. "Why did you leave without saying anything? And why did you just leave the Dragon Blade out in the open? It could've easily been stolen!"

"I left Symphony in charge of it." Branch protested.

Suki held up said little dragon, holding a sheepish Symphony by her tail. "Nobody is going to be afraid of a teeny tiny dragon who shoots sparks and itty-bitty flames."

"Back to the palace. Now." Peppy ordered. He and the Five turned and departed from the restaurant.

Branch looked to Rosiepuff and shrugged a little. "I guess I'm heading back." He yelped when Peppy grabbed him by the hair and started dragging him away. "Bye, Grandma! Love you!"

Rosiepuff waved after him. "Love you too." She anxiously rubbed the pendant around her neck.

"You must be so proud of Branch, Rosiepuff." Biggie said.

Rosiepuff frowned a little. "I was already proud of him. He didn't need to be the Dragon Warrior to earn that."

Meanwhile, Branch futilely tried to pull his hair from Peppy's grip. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything. You never cared before. Why would you care now?"

"You want to be Dragon Warrior or not?" Peppy demanded.

"Of course I do." Branch assured. Peppy finally let go and Branch rubbed his sore scalp. Symphony wiggled free and flew to Branch's side. Branch petted her affectionately. "I'll hide the Dragon Blade better when we get back. I promise."

"See that you do." Peppy said. "You will be running laps and reading through the technique books in the library today. Your training begins tomorrow."

Branch perked up. "Like, actual training?" Peppy nodded, and Branch and Symphony cheered. They quieted when Peppy glared at them, but they couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces.

Peppy sighed. "Boy, let me give you some advice. You really want to be a good warrior?"

"Absolutely." Branch nodded.

"Cut off any and all ties you have with the trolls in this village." Peppy said.

"What?" Branch blinked in surprise.

"Cut off all ties with your grandmother and your friends." Peppy advised. "There's no room for family in the life of a warrior."

"I disagree." Branch said.

"Yeah, family means everything to us." Symphony added. "We can't abandon them."

"You will have to abandon them in order to protect them." Peppy said. "The life of a warrior is a dangerous one, and dragging family into it is just stupid. So, if you truly want to protect your family, you will sever your ties with them."

Branch frowned, but didn't say another word all the way to the Troll Tree.

* * *

After running his laps, Branch studied the books Peppy gave him, and he studied them closely. He wanted to be ready when his actual training would start. Finally, he would learn the things his parents learned while they were at the Troll Tree, studying the ways of kung fu. And, yes, he hid the Dragon Blade in a better place: stashed up on a rafter in his room at the Troll Tree. It was the one place Branch thought no one would look, especially not common criminals.

"At least, up here, it'll be safe until I can figure out how to unlock it." Branch explained to Symphony that evening after checking on the sword.

"It's great that Master Peppy is finally starting your training." Symphony noted. "I just hope he's actually serious."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Branch shrugged.

"Branch, he doesn't like you." Symphony pointed out. "In fact, no one here likes you."

Branch sighed, flopping down on his bed. "Yeah, I know." He looked to his nightstand, where a picture frame rested with an image of Branch and Rosiepuff when the former was only a toddler. Another thing Rosiepuff sent with his clothes and toothbrush. Thinking about his grandmother made him sad again. "Should I go back to the restaurant?"

"I think you should follow your dream." Symphony said.

"You called my dream dumb before." Branch noted.

"Because I didn't know if you would ever get a chance to accomplish your dream." Symphony said. The dragon nuzzled his head. "Now that you have the chance, take it. I'm with you all the way. Just don't forget where you came from.

Branch nodded in agreement. "I can't forget about my roots. They made me who I am."

"Right." Symphony nodded.

Branch scratched her behind her ear. He hummed to himself, and then started to sing.

 _Funny how things change in life  
You never know what will come next  
One minute I was washing pans  
Now I'm here, put to the test_

Branch rolled up in his bed and climbed onto the windowsill.

 _But I'm ready for this new challenge  
I'm not afraid of what lies ahead_

He smiled up at the starry skies and hopped out the window to the tree branch right below him. He started walking along the tree limb as he sang.

 _Because I always got my roots  
I got the place that I called "home"  
I got my family right there by my side  
So I know I'm not alone_

Symphony followed Branch as he continued to sing, moving away from the student barracks so he wouldn't disturb the Five. What he didn't know was a certain pink troll heard his voice.

Poppy never heard a sweeter singing voice, and she was very surprised to see it was Branch who was sang. She stealthily followed him and Symphony as they moved about the quiet branches of the Troll tree.

 _This life was more than I expected  
Being a hero's not all glory and fun  
Even when I'm down, I'll take it in stride  
A new start with every rising sun_

 _I'm ready for this new challenge  
I'm not afraid of what lies ahead_

 _I got my best friend beside me and a fire within  
I have a chance to protect my home  
My family's right there by my side  
So I know I'm not alone_

Branch's movements became a little dance, and Symphony spun and twirled in the air right beside him. He continued his climb up the Troll Tree until he reached the roof of the highest building in the tree. He stared out at the scenery around him, content and at peace for the first time since he arrived at the Troll Tree.

He dreamt of this day for so long: to be a warrior like the Furious Five. He couldn't give up that dream. Branch wanted it more than anything. He would never give up, nor would he forget his home he could see even from the very top of the Troll Tree. Branch thought to his grandmother, the one troll who was _always_ there for him. Her strength was his, and his memories of her would push him to be better.

 _This wasn't what I expected, and yet it's kind of fun  
I've got roots in the ground and my face to the sky  
She's always right there for me, so I'll never be afraid  
My limitations no longer apply_

Symphony settled in Branch's hands, smiling broadly. Branch smiled back, throwing her up in the air so she could continue her dance and shoot sparks just for the fun of it. Branch kept dancing too, his spirits lifted.

 _I've got my grandma who's there to guide me  
I've got a dragon to encourage me  
I've got my friends there to cheer me on  
So it's plain and clear to see_

As Branch finished his song, he and Symphony started back towards his room. They settled down in his bed, ready for a brand-new day tomorrow.

 _I got a new day ahead and a fire within  
I'll fight to protect my home  
My family's right there by my side  
So I know I'm not alone_

Poppy listened carefully, and she found herself still in awe. But she shook it off and marched to her room. _Angelic voice or not, he doesn't belong here._ Poppy told herself. _He's not the Dragon Warrior. I am._

* * *

 **A/N: The song Branch sings is all my own! Wrote it myself!**


	7. The Story of Creek

**A/N: All right, here's the next one! Depending on how much I get written, the next chapter will be either on Monday or Tuesday.**

 **Jpbake – Yes, it's a bit hypocritical, but maybe this chapter will answer some things.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – The Story of Creek**

The next morning, Branch woke with the sun and did a few exercises and stretches in his room to prepare for his first day of training. The energy he felt now was only comparable to when he was a child and finally made a proper lasagna. Symphony even joined him in his exercises. She couldn't do kung fu, but she would be by his side every step of the way.

The only thing that made the excitement waver was breakfast. Branch ate with the other warriors and found quite the array of healthy foods to keep everyone energized. Back at home, Branch usually had breakfast with his grandmother after preparing the restaurant. He, Rosiepuff, and Symphony always talked during breakfast. But when Branch tried to start a conversation with one of the Troll Tree warriors, he was answered with silence. The warriors ate in silence, save for Peppy's announcement that their training would consist of each member of the Five giving Branch a lesson. Symphony and Branch were afraid to hold their own conversation, seeing how their whispers seemed to echo around them in the silent dining room. It was a rather awkward experience.

Branch finished breakfast first and hurried out to the training hall to start warming up again. He climbed up onto a gymnastic beam and tried a few yoga poses he learned from Cybil, a friend of his grandmother's. But he lost his balance and had to lean his foot on the adjacent gymnastic beam to stop himself from falling. Unfortunately, the adjacent beam was so far away that Branch ended up nearly doing the splits.

"Having fun?" Symphony giggled.

"Not really." Branch grimaced. "This is actually very painful."

"What are you doing?"

Branch managed to turn his head and his torso enough to see Peppy and the Five staring at him with a mix of boredom and dumbfounded. "I just thought I'd warm up a little." Branch shrugged, chuckling sheepishly.

"You're stuck." Peppy guessed.

"What? Stuck?" Branch scoffed. "No, absolutely not."

"Then get down from there." Peppy ordered.

Branch looked down, and tried to move his legs and jerk himself to a standing position. But his legs were so stretched out between the two beams that he couldn't move without falling. Eventually, Branch fell forward and did a front flip as he fell. He landed on his back.

"Nailed it!" Branch cheered. "And…..ow…"

Peppy shook his head. "Are you truly willing to take this seriously?"

"Yes!" Branch tried to jump to his feet, only to hit his head on one of the beams on his way up. He quickly stood and bowed, still rubbing his head. "I'm ready."

 _I highly doubt that._ Peppy smirked a little. "Let's get started."

First up was Suki. Being an archer, she was not only a skilled shooter but good at deflection. Her mini-lesson consisted of her throwing blunted knives and rocks at Branch, who had to either dodge or deflect the objects. This didn't go too well; anything Branch didn't dodge would hit him, leaving bruises. Suki gave him vague directions about how to properly deflect and dodge the projectiles. Nonetheless, he was enthusiastic to continue.

Smidge's specialty was strength, and she decided to "teach" Branch proper grappling techniques. This mainly consisted of one wrestling match after another, and Smidge beat him down every time. Poppy almost felt sorry for Branch. She was once in his position. When Smidge first came, she didn't have full control of her immense strength. Now, she had complete control, and Branch was at her mercy. Poppy felt little remorse. She was still jealous that someone like Branch was chosen to be Dragon Warrior instead of her.

Guy Diamond's agility training consisted of practicing on the fire field in the training hall. Guy Diamond showed Branch how to listen for the whistling sound and feel the increase in heat right before a fire shot would go off, and how to respond accordingly. This time, Branch didn't get nearly as scorched. In fact, for the first time all morning, the training went well for Branch.

"Finally, you're starting to act like the son of Masters Larch and Stella." Peppy told Branch.

"Really?" Branch asked happily.

"Focus!" Peppy snapped.

"Sorry!" Branch straightened up again. After lunch, Peppy had Branch practice balance by doing katas on a series of gymnastic beams crisscrossed through the training hall's courtyard. It was a lot of wobbling on Branch's part, but he was slowly getting the hang of it. Symphony took a nap on the steps to the training hall.

"I will admit that you're not completely hopeless, after all." Peppy said, following Branch as he moved from one end of the courtyard to the other. "Keep your arms straight."

"Thanks." Branch said in response to Peppy's half-compliment. "My grandma told me all sorts of stories about my parents. They were amazing."

Peppy watched Branch move. For a moment, he thought he saw Larch instead. "How old are you?"

"I turned twenty a few months ago." Branch answered.

"Twenty…..." Peppy murmured.

"Why?" Branch asked.

Peppy frowned. "Never mind that. Back to work."

"Did you know my parents very well?" Branch asked, still going through his katas. "Grandma never mentioned you. Do you know her? Are you guys friends? Were you friends with my parents?"

Peppy's grip tightened on his cane, and he suddenly smacked Branch's foot with the cane. Branch shouted in pain, holding his wounded foot, and he fell off the beam he stood on. Peppy marched off to the training hall, almost stepping on Symphony in the process. He disappeared into the empty training hall and slammed the door behind him. Once he was alone, Peppy let out the breath he didn't know he held, and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

He hadn't thought about Larch and Stella in years. Yes, they were once friends. Larch, Stella, Peppy, and Joy were a close-knit group of warriors who trusted each other. They were like family. Peppy saw so much of Larch in Branch, and it caused rather conflicting feelings. Yes, Branch also looked much like Stella, and even talked like her. Branch also acted like his father: constantly asked questions, goofed off, and didn't know when to quit. It both hurt Peppy and made him angry to be reminded of Larch. Several years ago, Peppy and Larch got in a fight, and Larch and Stella left Troll Valley soon afterwards. Peppy had been so angry at the time that he never went after them.

Only now, Peppy realized that, based on Branch's age, Stella was pregnant when she and Larch left.

 _What if that was why they left?_ Peppy wondered.

* * *

Cooper's and Poppy's lessons were simple spars. Branch had a hard time fighting Cooper, even when the llama troll gave him pointers. Cooper took pity on Branch and recognized that the blue troll really wanted to be a warrior. Poppy, however, used all her swordsmanship skills to beat Branch into the ground. She used a wooden sword, but she left several more bruises and even kicked Branch clear across the courtyard. Symphony might've lunged for Poppy if Branch hadn't ordered her to stand down.

"That all you got?" Branch wobbled as he advanced back towards Poppy.

"Poppy, stand down." Peppy commanded. Poppy bowed to him and joined her friends on the sidelines. "If you wish to go another round, Boy, your next opponent will be me."

Branch perked up a little. "All right! Let's go!"

The Five exchanged worried looks. Surely Branch wasn't serious, right? Peppy was better than all of them put together. He went easy on them during training.

"Step forth." Peppy told Branch. Bouncing on his toes a little, Branch lunged with the wooden training sword in his hands. Peppy easily used his cane to knock the wooden sword from Branch's hands, grab his wrist, and twist his arm behind his back. "The truth path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and make him suffer for it." Peppy said. Branch managed to wiggle himself out of Peppy's death grip, and he tried to punch Peppy. But Peppy deflected his blows and even manipulated Branch's fist so he punched himself in the face. "To take his strength and use it against him—" Peppy swept at Branch's feet and sent him to the ground. He practically stomped his foot on Branch's chest. "—until he finally falls or quits."

"But a real warrior never quits!" Branch declared. "And I'll never quit!"

"Then you're a dead troll walking." Peppy growled. "It's the kind of attitude that almost got your father killed." He removed his foot from Branch's chest. His voice lowered to a mutter, inaudible to all but Branch. "Probably the reason he died: from his own stupidity."

Branch stared at him with a mix of incredulousness and anger. He stood and lunged for Peppy, only for the older master to land a firm back kick to Branch's solar plexus and send him flying backwards. To everyone's surprise, Branch ended up crashing into Harper when she darted into the courtyard.

"Oh, sorry!" Branch said when he realized he smashed into another troll. He tried to help her stand, but the younger troll collapsed again. She hyperventilated, on the verge of tears, alerting the Troll Tree warriors to her distress.

"Harper, what's wrong?" Peppy asked. Branch stepped back as Peppy knelt in front of Harper. "Where have you been? I almost sent someone to look for you."

"Had to….take the long way….ran into trouble…." Harper struggled to compose herself, shaking terribly.

"Harper, take it easy. Take a deep breath." Peppy said soothingly. "You're home. You're safe. Just take a few deep breaths and tell us what happened."

Harper still shook as she inhaled and exhaled deeply through her nose. The Five and Branch stepped back to give her some air. After a few minutes, Harper's breathing evened out. Tears bubbled up in her eyes. "Creek got out….out of his cell….Bergen Town Dungeon is in shambles….Captain Gristle is dead…." Harper stared at Peppy, her lower lip quivering. "I took two quills with me. I didn't even notice one of them was missing. Creek escaped. He escaped from prison."

Peppy stared her in shock. _I should've known. Father's visions don't lie._ He sighed. "It's not your fault, Harper. You did what I asked, and my plans to keep him secure backfired. Cooper, take her to her room. Suki, fetch the doctor." The two mentioned warriors nodded and did as Peppy asked.

"Wait, we're talking about Creek?" Branch asked. " _The_ Creek? The same guy who attacked the valley ten years ago?"

"Yes." Peppy said as he stood. "That is why the Dragon Warrior had to be chosen: to stop Creek from taking the Dragon Blade. Our only hope to beat him was the Dragon Warrior."

"You mean him?!" Poppy demanded, pointing to Branch.

"Yes, him!" Peppy snapped. He, Poppy, Smidge, and Guy Diamond stared at Branch. "He released the Dragon Blade from my father's grave. He's our only chance at beating Creek."

Branch didn't like all the attention on him right now. "I…I have to fight Creek?"

"We're dead." Guy Diamond groaned.

* * *

Branch's training the next couple days was much tougher. Peppy had him running laps and lifting weights and doing katas. The katas were especially hard; no matter what Branch did, it was never perfect, as though Peppy purposefully searched for flaws in his technique. He didn't exactly teach Branch the proper way to do it either. Constantly failing wasn't helping, especially for morale.

"Go again." Peppy ordered. The sun already began to set as Branch finished another kata out in the training hall courtyard.

Branch leaned on his knees, panting. "I'm…tired…"

Peppy used his cane to knock Branch's legs from under him, causing him to fall. "Then you're dead. You can't afford to be tired in a fight. Get up."

Branch groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. Symphony flew up to Peppy and glared at him. "You're pushing him too hard."

"Sit down and be quiet or I'll have you thrown right out." Peppy snapped, pushing the little dragon aside. Branch nodded to reassure her, and Symphony reluctantly moved aside and took a seat. Branch started his katas again. Peppy watched with an analytical eye. "No! Stop wobbling like that! Your movements should be fluid and strong. You're weak when your fluid and stiff when your strong. You should be able to flow swift like a river with the strength of a raging wildfire." Peppy grabbed Branch's arm and speedily knocked him to the ground. "You are weak and unfocused, just like your father."

"What do you know about my father?" Branch demanded.

"I know he shouldn't have become a warrior. He was reckless and boyish, and had no responsibility for himself. He didn't like to train either." Peppy said. "He was pathetic, just like you." Peppy turned to walk away, but turned back when Branch tried to punch him again. He twisted Branch's arm painfully. "Try and hit me again, and I'll break your arm next time." He pushed Branch back. "You will do your kata ten more times before you got to bed."

"Oh come on!" Branch complained, still rubbing his arm.

"If you can't handle it, then get out!" Peppy snapped.

"I bet you would love that!" Branch growled. "You would love to see me walk out that door and never come back. Well, I'm not leaving! You can't make me!"

Peppy glared at Branch. "Watch me." He turned on his heel and walked off. "Katas. Ten times. Get started."

Branch glared after him, but nonetheless resumed the katas. By the time he finished, he dragged his feet on the way to his room. Symphony tried to help him keep his head up so he didn't bump into the walls. Being so small, she couldn't exactly carry him to his room. When they reached the hallway to the students' rooms, Branch leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. His muscles felt nonexistent. If he tried to move, his muscles would stiffen up painfully.

"Branch, you shouldn't have to put up with this." Symphony said. "Just quit. Go back to Rosiepuff and the restaurant."

"I can't." Branch said. "I won't give up. This is my dream, and nobody is going to take it away from me."

Symphony snuggled up against his chest. "Just don't kill yourself over this. Okay?"

Branch hugged the little dragon. "I promise." He and Symphony looked up when they heard footsteps. Cooper appeared from around the corner.

"Hey. I was wondering when you'd get back." Cooper said. "Pretty sore, huh?"

"What do you think?" Branch scoffed.

"Come on, get up." Cooper helped Branch stand. "I think we got something that can help."

"We?" Branch repeated as Cooper led him to his room. Branch entered the llama troll's room and blinked in surprise when he saw Suki, Smidge, and Guy Diamond waiting. Guy Diamond carried a jar of green goop and Suki had a wooden box in her hands. "What's all this?" Branch asked.

"We're going to help you out. You'll need your strength if you want to keep training." Suki said.

Cooper coaxed Branch onto a mat on the ground. "I thought you guys didn't like me." Branch noted.

"We didn't, at first." Guy Diamond admitted. "But you're determined and adaptable."

"Not many would go through all that and stick around." Suki added.

"You've won us over." Smidge said. "So we'll help you out as best we can if you really want to stay."

Branch smiled a little. "Thanks."

The warriors got to work. Cooper played with Symphony. Guy Diamond gave Branch the green goop, which turned out to be a soothing cream for sore muscles. Then Smidge guided him through some stretches to keep his muscles from cramping. Lastly was acupuncture from Suki, which revealed that she had a bunch of needles in the box she carried. That didn't work too well for Branch.

"Ow! Ouch! Owie!" Branch winced and grit his teeth. "Ow! I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel—" Suki stuck in another needle, and Branch squeaked in pain. "—better!"

"Trust me, it will." Suki assured. "Just try to relax."

"You expect me to relax while you stick needles in my back?" Branch scoffed.

"This has got to be better than what Master Peppy has been putting you through." Smidge snickered.

"I'll say." Branch rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you put up with him."

"I know he can seem kind of heartless." Smidge said. "But, you know, he wasn't always like that."

"According to legend, there was once a time when Master Peppy actually used to smile." Cooper said.

"No!" Symphony gasped in disbelief.

"Yes." Suki nodded. "But that was before…..."

"Before what?" Branch asked, curious as to why the warriors suddenly became quiet. It was almost like they feared Peppy might hear them.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Poppy. Based on her expression, she had been listening to their conversation. "Before Creek."

Guy Diamond cleared his throat. "Uh, we're not really supposed to talk about him."

"Well, if he's going to stay here, and if he must fight Creek eventually, he should know." Poppy said, eyeing Branch.

The blue troll spoke up to try and keep the peace. "Guys, guys, I know about Creek. He was a student here who went bad and attacked the valley. He went to jail for it. Clear and simple. I gotta tell you, I feel really sorry for the guy's family. Imagine the embarrassment of knowing you're related to that psycho." He and Symphony chuckled, but they saw the Five staring at him uncomfortably. Poppy glared at him. "What?"

Poppy stepped forward and sat cross-legged in front of him. "Well, I can say for certain that his sister isn't thrilled to know she's related to him."

Branch chuckled uncertainly. "Um, how do you know—" It suddenly clicked. "Wait, are you telling me that Creek is your brother?"

Poppy nodded. "He's my older brother, and my father's only son. He wasn't just a student."

* * *

 _Creek grunted in effort as he punched and kicked the bag in front of him. For a final touch, he landed a firm kick that broke the rope and sent the bag flying._

" _Well done, Creek!" Peppy said proudly._

" _Really?" the eleven-year-old asked excitedly._

 _Peppy tousled his hair. "You're doing so well."_

 _Creek cheered for himself. "Did you see me, Mother? Did you see me?"_

 _Joy, from her position in a chair a short distance away, giggled softly with pride in her eyes. "Yes, Creek, you did so well. Poppy saw it too."_

 _Creek bounded over and stood up on his tiptoes to smile at the pink baby in his mother's arms. "How did I look, Poppy?" The baby giggled and reached for her brother. Creek took her tiny hand in his own. "Don't you worry, Baby Sister. I'm going to be the greatest warrior who ever lived, and I'll always be there to protect you."_

" _Let's try that sword kata again, Creek." Peppy proposed, retrieving one of the wooden swords from the rack nearby. Creek eagerly hurried to his father._

"Creek trained hard under my father and mother." Poppy explained. "Peppy trained him, believed in him, and told him he was destined for greatness. Perhaps that was true. But it was never enough for Creek. He wanted the Dragon Blade. But my grandfather saw darkness in his heart and refused. Outraged, Creek attacked and nearly leveled the village. He tried to take the sword by force. And my father had to fight his own son to protect the rest of his family."

 _Peppy heard the screams of a couple palace staff members. "He's coming."_

" _Joy, take Poppy and hide." Ryu ordered._

" _No, I can reason with him." Joy pleaded._

" _Creek cannot be reasoned with right now." Ryu said. "Take Poppy and hide. This may not end well, and someone needs to make sure Poppy, Cooper, and Suki will be all right."_

 _Nine-year-old Poppy tugged on her mother's skirt. "Mommy? What's wrong with Big Brother?"_

 _Joy swallowed. "It's nothing. Everything's going to be okay." She picked up her daughter and stared at Peppy. "You better come back alive."_

" _You know I will." Peppy assured. "Now go. Hurry!" Joy reluctantly turned and ran off with her daughter. Peppy and Ryu turned when the doors to the Hall of Warriors burst open in a shower of splinters. Twenty-year-old Creek charged forward, sword drawn and ready for battle. He had a cut over his eye, presumably from his rampage through the village._

 _Peppy drew his own sword, but Ryu grabbed his shoulder. "You don't have to do this. Let me go in first."_

" _I got this. Just stay back." Peppy jerked himself from his father's grip and sprinted forward to intercept Creek. He readied his blade._

 _Then, the angry form of Creek changed to the happy, young son Peppy knew so well, smiling at him and waiting for approval from his loving father._

"But how could he?" Poppy sighed.

 _Peppy's eyes widened and his stance faltered. Creek, however, didn't hesitate to slash his sword across Peppy's chest. The older master's weak block kept the blade from going too deep, ultimately saving his life. Then Creek kicked Peppy hard enough to send him flying backwards. Peppy hit the ground hard, holding his chest where Creek struck him. Blood soaked into his vest. Creek kept coming, and Ryu spun his staff as he lunged into battle. Ryu knocked Creek's blade aside and punched him squarely in the jaw. Creek quickly retaliated. The two became a flurry of movements and strikes as they fought. Peppy watched helplessly, pain radiating from his wound._

 _Ryu's staff clashed with Creek's sword, and the two of them stayed locked in that position as they grappled for the upper hand. Then, Creek drew the knife hidden in the belt around his hips, and he thrust the blade into Ryu's abdomen._

" _No!" Peppy shouted._

 _Ryu stood firm despite the intense pain. With Creek focused on stabbing him, Ryu pressed the fingers of one hand onto Creek's ribs. He summoned the power of his chi and sent volts of electricity into Creek's body. The lavender troll went into spasms, and he collapsed—still convulsing—to the ground. Ryu twirled his staff and slammed it into Creek's head just hard enough to knock him out. Peppy stood shakily and tripped a little as he rushed to his son._

" _Peppy, no!" Ryu held his son back. "You cannot help him. Not now."_

 _Peppy didn't want to believe that. He wanted to help his son, to comfort him and assure him everything would be all right. But he at last came to terms with the fact that he couldn't do anything for Creek. Peppy collapsed in his father's arms, and Ryu gently lowered them both to their knees. He held Peppy close, feeling his son shaking from withholding his sobs._

* * *

"Grandmaster Ryu died from his injuries, but not before he oversaw Creek's imprisonment." Poppy said. "Peppy loved Creek, and he blames himself for what happened. But now, he has a chance to make things right, to train the _true_ Dragon Warrior. And he's stuck with you: a boyish fool who treats it like a joke."

"I didn't mean to come across like that." Branch assured hurriedly. "I'm so sorry. I just thought this was a chance to be a warrior. I never knew how much this meant to you." He stared at each member of the Furious Five. "I'm willing to put in the work. If I really am the Dragon Warrior, then I'll work as hard as I can to free the Dragon Blade."

"See that you do." Poppy stood and left the room.

"Don't be too hard on her." Cooper said. "Poppy's had it harder than any of us."

"How long have you all stayed in the Troll Tree?" Symphony asked.

"Ryu adopted me and Cooper a few years before Creek's attack." Suki said.

"Then Peppy adopted me and Smidge a few years down the road." Guy Diamond added. "In all technicality, he's our dad."

"Before Creek's attack, Peppy treated us all like family." Cooper said. "After Creek went berserk, everything changed, especially when we lost Master Ryu and Master Joy when she didn't come back after a mission. Master Peppy denied the familial atmosphere, even when he adopted Smidge and GD."

"None of us have families. Poppy acts like our sister, but we really wish Peppy would accept our love and let us see him as a father figure and not just a master." Suki said.

"That's so sad." Symphony said. "Why would Peppy reject you like that?"

"He's afraid to be hurt, I guess." Smidge shrugged. "Or he's afraid to lead one of us down the wrong path by mistake."

"That's no excuse." Symphony muttered.

Branch didn't say anything. But the story stuck in his head throughout the night and all the next day as Peppy put him through more arduous drills. When he finally finished, Branch and Symphony snuck off to the village to see Rosiepuff.

"Good gods in heaven!" Rosiepuff gasped when she saw Branch come in the front door. She ushered her bruised grandson to a table and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Grandma, relax." Branch said reassuringly.

"Relax? Look at you!" Rosiepuff cooed, patting a cool cloth against the cut on Branch's arm. "What are those kung fu warriors doing to you up there? Do I need to go up there and talk to them?"

"No!" Branch assured quickly. "Please, Grandma, you'll only embarrass me more. No offense, but I don't need that kind of attention right now."

Rosiepuff sighed and put a bandage around the scrape. "Fine. Then tell me what's going on up there." She licked her thumb to clean some dirt off Branch's cheek.

Branch rolled his eyes in embarrassment at his grandmother's actions, but answered her nonetheless. "It's not a great life, to be honest." He vented out everything that happened since the last time they talked, including Creek's escape and Branch's increased training.

"Sounds rough." Rosiepuff noted as she returned from the kitchen with a couple plates of pasta. She placed a plate in front of Branch and Symphony and said their grace.

"I'll say." Branch sighed as he began eating. "I mean, these guys eat, sleep, train, and live together. The Five act like siblings and openly admit that they feel like family. Why should Peppy not treat them like his kids—which they all are—just because he's scared?"

"Based on what you told me, it sounds like he has some serious trauma to deal with." Rosiepuff said. "But he keeps running from it."

"He also doesn't like Dad." Branch pointed out. "You ever talk to Master Peppy? Back when Mom and Dad trained under Master Ryu?"

"I talked to him a couple times." Rosiepuff shrugged. "Didn't really interact with the Troll Tree warriors."

"Why not?" Branch asked. "I mean, Mom and Dad trained there."

Rosiepuff poked at her dinner. She didn't speak for several minutes. "Are you still going to stay there? To continue your training?"

Branch nodded. "I can't leave. Not yet. If this is my destiny, then I'm going to follow it."

Rosiepuff nodded in understanding. She smiled again as they finished dinner. "You sure you don't want to spend the night here?" Rosiepuff asked as she escorted Branch and Symphony to the door.

"Thanks, but if Peppy finds I disappeared again, he'll have me lifting weights until my bones break." Branch chuckled.

Rosiepuff forced a laugh, even when she flashed back to Stella saying the same thing. "Well, train hard, but don't overwork yourself. And come down to see me when you can."

"Will do." Branch accepted Rosiepuff's hug, and Symphony nuzzled the older troll lovingly.

"Love you, my angel." Rosiepuff said, kissing Branch's head.

"Love you too, Grandma." Branch said. He reluctantly stepped away and headed for the Troll Tree.

Symphony nuzzled Rosiepuff again. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him."

"You always do." Rosiepuff said, gratefulness in her tone. She waved as the little dragon flew after Branch. Rosiepuff watched them go for a while longer, and then disappeared back into her house/restaurant.

Unbeknownst to the little family, someone watched them through a telescope on a ridge behind the village. One of Creek's troll goons, perched in the shadows of a tree, watched the entire interaction between Branch and Rosiepuff. It didn't take a genius to figure out the two of them were family. Folding the telescope, the troll disappeared and hurried back to camp.


	8. Taken

**A/N: Okay, guys, I have to get a little real here. I need to say something about the song lyrics I've been including in my stories, especially** _ **The Flame of Happiness**_ **. Now, recently, someone pointed out to me in another story that I may be infringing on copyright by transcribing lines from the TV show I was writing a story about. I know, this is Fanfiction, and copyright is kind of a grey area, I guess? It's hard, sometimes, to know what's copyright and what's just a story written by a devoted geek. :D We're writing stories about stories created by others. But there are guidelines we ought to follow.**

 **Now, looking over the rules in the submission guidelines, I think technically you can't include song lyrics because they belong to the writer of the song. Of course, I've included the name of the song and the artist so my readers can support that artist, just like they deserve. But I don't want Fanfiction to delete my story because I did not follow the rules out of innocent ignorance or a simple misunderstanding.**

 **So for now, I'm discontinuing the inclusion of song lyrics in my stories. I will insert an A/N and tell you what song I had in mind for that scene, but I do not want to risk my story being taken down due to an innocent mistake on my part.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Nerd Alert8910 – Geez, calm down! No need to have an aneurysm over this. (And, no, I will not stop it :D)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Taken**

Branch shouted and then grunted in pain upon impact. That was the fifth time Poppy judo-flipped him to the ground during a spar. He never lasted more than a minute in a spar with Poppy. The pink troll stared at him with disdain as she strolled back to the training hall.

Suki came up and helped Branch stand. "Poppy is the best warrior out of the Five. That's why she's our unofficial leader."

"She's not very nice, though." Symphony said, perching herself on Branch's shoulder.

"Remember, she's had a hard life." Suki said.

"Yeah, so have I." Branch rolled his shoulder a little. "You learn to adapt and move on."

Suki hummed in thought, not necessarily disagreeing with him. "Why don't we try archery? Maybe you'll have better luck with that."

Branch nodded in agreement, and Suki led him to a pair of targets set up near the wall of the courtyard. Suki gave him a spare bow and showed him how to load the arrow and aim. Despite his best attempts, Branch missed the target every time. His arrows either fell short or flew over the target entirely.

"Well this isn't going to work." Branch sighed, setting the bow aside.

"It takes practice." Suki said reassuringly. "You need good arm and upper back muscles." Branch still had a disheartened look on his face, and Suki thought for a moment. "Do you have any skill in any kind of weaponry?"

Branch shrugged. "I'm good with knives."

Suki perked up. "You still have your dagger?" Branch reached into his vest and unsheathed the dagger Satin and Chenille gifted to him. Suki unsheathed a dagger attached to her quiver. "Let me see you use that thing. Spin it around. Show me what you got." Though nervous and almost shy, Branch did as he was told. He twirled the dagger around skillfully, tossing it in the air and catching it by the blade without cutting himself. Suki nodded in thought, smiling. "You got the quick moves and careful handling. Good. Working with knives and daggers is interesting. The blade is an extension of yourself, and gives you an added advantage in close-combat fighting."

Branch nodded in understanding. Suki started showing him the different techniques of fighting with a dagger: striking and stabbing, using the blade as an extra layer of defense, and refraining from slashing to avoid creating openings in one's defense. Branch picked up on the techniques fairly quickly, and even disarmed Suki during their spar.

"I did it?" Branch stared at the knife on the ground.

"You did it!" Symphony cheered.

"You did it." Suki confirmed, scooping up her knife. "Well done, Branch."

"Thanks." Branch sounded both proud and relieved.

"What are you doing?" The two warriors turned at the voice and saw Peppy arriving in the courtyard.

"Branch has quite a talent with knives." Suki said.

Peppy glared at Branch disapprovingly. "That won't do much against a Bergen."

Branch's smile disappeared. _Figures._

"Go back to the archery." Peppy ordered on his way to the training hall. "Perhaps he won't fail nearly as badly with that."

Symphony growled, but Branch simply patted her head soothingly. "I guess I shouldn't give him a hard time either because he's had a hard life?" Branch asked Suki.

"Well, he _is_ the father of the most famous villain in the land." Suki shrugged.

Branch couldn't argue with that. "That's gotta be one awkward family reunion." Symphony mused.

Suddenly, Harper came sprinting into the courtyard. "Master Suki! Dragon Warrior!" She panted heavily. "There are rogue Bergens attacking the village!"

Suki's eyes widened, and then settled in a glare. She ran to the training hall, Branch and Symphony close behind. Suki pushed the doors to the training hall open with such a force that it startled everyone inside and drew their attention to her. "Rogue Bergens in the village!"

"We have to hurry!" Peppy called, spurring his students into action.

"I want to come too!" Branch said.

"Absolutely not." Peppy snapped. "You'll be dead before you get a single strike in."

"Come on, I can do this!" Branch insisted.

"No!" Peppy shouted before joining his students as they ran for the village.

"They don't really expect us to just sit here, do they?" Symphony scoffed.

Branch stared at the dagger in his hands. His eyes were reflected in the blade. He glared, determination shining in his eyes.

* * *

Peppy and the Five found Chef and two other Bergens attacking trolls on the far side of the village. Chef had several trolls stuffed in a fanny pack buckled around her hips. The Troll Tree warriors leaped into battle. Guy Diamond and Suki battled one Bergen, Smidge single-handedly took on the second Bergen, and Cooper, Peppy, and Poppy fought Chef. Peppy tried to reach the fanny pack to free the trolls inside, but Chef was careful to keep them away from her prizes. The trolls of the village hid a safe distance away, yet close enough that they could watch the battle.

Chef backhanded Poppy and sent her flying. The pink troll somersaulted and landed on her feet on the roof of a nearby building. She readied her sword, prepared to jump back into the fight, when something blue flashed in the corner of her eye. Poppy did a perfect double-take and watched with shock as Branch snuck from shadow to shadow towards Chef.

 _What is he doing?_ Poppy knew she couldn't shout at him, or else it would alert Chef to another troll civilian she could snap up. Poppy kept an eye on Branch as she charged back into battle. As she sliced and stabbed Chef's skin with her sword, Poppy noticed Branch stealthily jump off the roof of a building and land on the fanny pack. Chef failed to notice, too concerned about the warriors attacking her. That was when Poppy realized Branch was heading for the trapped trolls. A brave act, but it would get Branch killed if Chef caught him.

Branch found a sewn-on patch, where Chef tried to fix a hole in the fanny pack with another piece of fabric. He took out his dagger and quickly yet carefully cut through the stitching. Once the hole was big enough, the trolls inside the fanny pack jumped out and ran off. Branch made sure every troll escaped before sheathing his dagger and moving to jump off. But suddenly, Chef's fingers wrapped around him, and the Bergen threw Branch aside. Branch tumbled and rolled painfully. When he finally came to a stop, he couldn't move at first. Chef stomped towards him, swatting Symphony away when the dragon tried to spit sparks in her face. Branch backed up hurriedly, shaking with fear despite his best efforts to be brave. He flinched, covering his head with his arms, as Chef reached for him.

At once, Peppy and Poppy leaped down and landed on Chef's hand. They each stabbed their swords into the Bergen's hand, and Chef screeched in pain as she recoiled. Peppy and the Five leaped off their opponents and stood ready for another round.

Chef glanced to the side, seemingly at one of her comrades. "Retreat!" She ordered. She and the two Bergens with her turned and ran.

"Yeah, you better run!" Smidge gloated. "Teach you to mess with our valley!"

Peppy sheathed his blade and leaned on his cane. "They'll be back, Smidge. Make no mistake about that. And speaking of mistakes…" He turned and glared at Branch, still on the ground. "What were you thinking?"

Branch swallowed, finally calming down. "I just wanted to help."

"Well, instead, you were almost killed!" Peppy snapped. "Did I not tell you that you weren't ready?"

Symphony flew up to be at Peppy's eye-level, floating between Branch and the Troll Tree warriors. "Maybe he would've been ready if you would take his training more seriously. You and even Poppy are still trying to get rid of Branch instead of actually training him."

"It's not our fault if he can't handle the training." Poppy scoffed, sheathing her sword in the scabbard on her back.

"What training?" Symphony scoffed.

Branch finally stood and gently pulled Symphony into his arms. "Finny, it's okay. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid, I know."

"You're just lucky the Bergens retreated when they did." Peppy growled.

Suki stared in the direction the Bergens left. "Did that seem weird to anyone? They just sort of ran off randomly. The battle wasn't exactly decided."

"They did look like they had more fight in them." Cooper said. "When they ran, it was almost like they were waiting for a cue."

Guy Diamond had an intense, thoughtful look on his face. "But if that's the case, then this….." His eyes widened a little. "This was a set-up."

"A set-up for what?" Smidge asked. "We would've heard an alarm if someone broke into the Troll Tree."

"Branch!"

Branch and Symphony spun around, and they saw Biggie, Fuzzbert, Satin, and Chenille running towards him. They looked disheveled and utterly terrified. "Guys? What's wrong?" Branch asked worriedly.

When the friends approached, they had to take a minute to catch their breaths. "We were…working at the restaurant…." Biggie panted.

"We heard screaming from next door." Satin explained.

"And things were crashing." Chenille added.

"And then they…" Biggie gulped, shaking like a rattlesnake's tail.

"'They' who?" Symphony asked.

"Guys, take a deep breath and tell us what happened." Branch urged.

"Branch, Creek and some rogue trolls attacked the restaurant!" Satin blurted out. "Your grandmother's gone!"

Branch's eyes widened, and his face lost its color. "No…..." He pushed past his friends and sprinted towards the restaurant. Symphony, Branch's friends, and the Troll Tree warriors trailed behind him. Branch ran so fast that he reached Rosie's Place long before the others did.

When they finally arrived, the Troll Tree warriors saw the extent of the damage. The glass on the door and the window were completely shattered. The door itself had been broken down. Tables and chairs lay scattered about the dining room. Broken glasses and dishware littered the floor. Water was spilled in several places. When the warriors went into the kitchen, it was even more trashed.

Branch came stampeding down the stairs, his eyes wild with panic. "She's not here. She's not anywhere in the house or the restaurant. My grandma's gone!"

"Calm down, Branch." Suki said. "We'll find her."

"It's obvious what happened: Creek and his goons snatched her." Smidge said.

"Yeah, but it looks like she didn't go without a fight." Guy Diamond held up a frying pan, which had a large dent in it in the shape of a troll's face.

"Wow. I've never met your grandma, Branch, but she must be one tough lady." Cooper mused.

"But where is she?!" Branch asked in a panicked tone. "Why would Creek take her?"

Peppy noticed several knives sticking in the walls. One knife stood out, and he realized it was a dagger and not one of the cooking knives. The dagger pinned a piece of paper to the wall, and a jade pendant hung from the handle of the blade. Peppy took the paper and the pendant down. "This hers?"

Branch snatched the necklace away, staring at the jade pendant. "I gave this to her….I got it at the festival when I was chosen as the Dragon Warrior."

Peppy unfolded the paper and read over the brief message. He growled in frustration. "'Bring me the Dragon Blade at dawn or she dies.' That coward."

Branch suddenly felt weak, leaning against the wall. "Oh gods, no. This can't be happening."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Symphony demanded. "Let's get the sword to Creek and save her!"

"We are not just going to hand over that sword. Creek will come back and use it to kill us all." Peppy snapped.

"He'll kill my grandmother if we don't do what he says." Branch protested.

"We will figure something out. Think of a plan." Peppy tucked the ransom note into a pocket in his vest. "Let's get back to the Troll Tree." He and his students hurried out the door.

Branch and Symphony slowly followed. When they got outside, Biggie, Fuzzbert, and the twins wrapped them in a comforting hug. "Everything's going to be all right." Satin assured.

"Trust the masters." Chenille added.

Branch nodded slowly. "I want all of you to go home and lock your doors, just in case Creek comes after you too. If he knew about Grandma, he might know about you guys."

"We'll be safe." Biggie said. "Just go get Rosiepuff back."

* * *

Once they returned to the Troll Tree, Peppy and his students lay the note on the table in the dining room to look it over and deliberate.

"He left a map of the river on the back. This X must be his location." Poppy noted. "That's a large, clear area surrounded by forest."

"A smart warrior would back themselves up against the river so they don't have to create a full perimeter." Cooper said.

"And with such a large, clear space, there's no easy way to sneak up on them." Suki said.

"Maybe we could go by the water?" Guy Diamond suggested.

"Perhaps…" Peppy murmured thoughtfully. "The problem is Creek only gave us this rough sketch with a dotted line going from the village, down the river, and to his location. That could be anywhere from here to Bergen Town. Creek will either be on a collection of boulders which will give him higher ground, or he's going to be on a flat shore which will prevent us from sneaking up on him."

"Why are we still discussing this?" Branch demanded. "We're wasting time!"

"We're lucky Creek gave us a deadline like this." Poppy snapped. "We have time to think of a plan."

"I have a plan." Branch insisted.

"Like giving Creek the sword?" Peppy scoffed.

"Well what bright idea do you have?" Branch demanded. "Because if we don't do something, he's going to kill my grandmother. I'm not going to let that happen!"

"It's your own fault this happened in the first place!" Peppy snapped.

"How is this my fault?" Branch gawked.

Peppy roughly grabbed Branch's arm and half-dragged him out of the room. He slammed the door shut so the Five wouldn't eavesdrop. "Didn't I tell you to cut off your ties with your family? The life of a kung fu warrior is not about heroism and it's certainly not glamorous. You have to fight for others, and never for yourself. There is no room for family in kung fu."

"Why not?" Branch demanded. "My grandmother means everything to me."

"And Creek knew that. He knew you loved her and would be willing to protect her." Peppy said. "That's why I wanted you to sever your ties with her. To keep her safe. And now look what's happened." He turned from Branch and reentered the dining room. "Stay in your room and stay out of our way." He slammed the doors shut.

Branch stood there for a moment, fuming, before turning on his heel and marching to his room. Symphony rested on his bed, looking anxious. "What's going to happen?" Symphony asked as Branch stomped into the room. "How are they going to save her?"

"They're not. We are." Branch climbed up to the rafters and pulled down the Dragon Blade.

"Whoa, Branch, slow down." Symphony said. "I know you're freaked out. I am, too. But Peppy and the Five are right. We can't just hand over the sword. Creek may turn right around and kill us."

"Symphony." Branch's firm tone made Symphony go quiet. "I need you to trust me."

Symphony swallowed. "Okay."

* * *

Creek polished his sword as he sat by the fire, checking his reflection every now and then. He simply had to look his best when he finally got the Dragon Blade. His henchmen went about their business, most of them finishing dinner. A few others started packing up the camp.

One of the trolls approached Creek and bowed. "Preparations are coming along well, sir. We should be ready to move out within a few hours."

"Very good." Creek nodded, sheathing his sword.

"I am curious, sir, as to why we did not camp at the meeting spot." The troll said. "Would've saved us the overnight trip."

"Well, if we had done that, we open up the risk of Peppy and his students swiping our catch before we can make the deal." Creek explained.

"Ah, I see!" the troll nodded. "And that's why you're the boss!"

"Indeed." Creek nodded. He waved a hand to dismiss the troll. After the minion left, Creek stood and walked to the other side of the fire, where Rosiepuff leaned against a rock. Her wrists were bound behind her back, a length of cloth wrapped around her mouth. She heard footsteps and raised her eyes to glare at Creek. "How are we feeling?" Creek asked, kneeling down in front of her. "The valerian root should've worn off a bit more by now."

Rosiepuff only glared at him.

Creek lightly face-palmed. "Oh, yes!" He pulled the gag down and off of Rosiepuff's mouth. "That might help. So, tell me about your grandson. He must've done something right to trick my grandfather into making him think the boy was the Dragon Warrior. Tell me, is your grandson a warrior of any kind? Does he have any martial arts knowledge?"

Rosiepuff didn't answer.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid your grandson really isn't the Dragon Warrior." Creek shrugged. "I am. So sorry."

Again, no answer.

"You seem familiar to me." Creek mused, staring intently at Rosiepuff's face. "Then again, I think I would remember someone as old as you."

"Bite me." Rosiepuff growled.

"Ah, she speaks!" Creek gasped. "And with such a sharp tongue." He stared at her thoughtfully. "Wait, I think I _do_ remember you. Yes, that night in the village….ten years ago….you gave me this." Creek tapped the scar over his eye. "That hurt. You nearly blinded me in this eye. Now why did you have to do that?"

"You threatened my grandson." Rosiepuff growled.

Creek hummed in thought, drawing a dagger from the scabbard at his hip. "That really, really hurt, you know. Not many people can do that." He lightly traced the tip of the dagger down the older troll's face, over her eye like Creek's own scar. Creek sheathed the dagger. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of marring such a pretty face. It's really the only thing you got going for you."

Rosiepuff narrowed her eyes, both insulted and irritated.

Creek stood and turned to a passing troll. "Has she eaten yet?"

"She keeps spitting the food into our faces." The troll said. "I was afraid she was going to choke on something."

Creek sighed. "Fine. At least get her to drink some water. She needs something in her stomach before we give her any more valerian root, or she'll be throwing up, and I don't want to deal with that." He walked off, leaving two other trolls to deal with Rosiepuff.

"All right, you hold her nose, and I'll get the water in her mouth." One troll suggested. His companion nodded, and he moved closer to Rosiepuff while the first troll pulled out a canteen of water. When the second troll got close enough, Rosiepuff suddenly jerked her foot forward and kicked the troll just below the belt. The troll made a high-pitched squeaking sound as he collapsed to the ground.

Creek winced when he saw what happened. "That must hurt."

Rosiepuff smirked smugly at the fallen troll, who still lay on the ground in intense pain. The first troll glared at her and drew a knife from his belt. "Why you little—"

Suddenly, Creek swooped in and stepped between the troll and Rosiepuff. He grabbed the troll's wrist that held the knife high. "You bloody idiot! I need her alive or my plan will be useless! If she's dead before I get that sword, all of this will have been for nothing!"

The troll sighed. "Right. Sorry, Boss."

Creek glanced back to Rosiepuff and regarded her for a moment. "Cut her up as much you like." He tightened his grip on the henchman's wrist. "But keep her alive, or I'll have your head."

The troll smirked. "Yes, sir."

Rosiepuff stared at the trolls advancing towards her with malicious smirks on their lips. She refused to show fear, but her heart pounded.

* * *

As dawn arrived on the horizon, Creek stood with a group of his troll henchmen on a collection of boulders next to the river. Rosiepuff knelt between two trolls, carefully guarded.

"It's dawn, and he's not here yet." One of the trolls noted to Creek. "What if they're planning an attack?"

"Trust me. Blue Boy will not risk the safety of his family." Creek assured. "I said to give me the sword at dawn. Chef and the Bergens would have cast off and are heading downriver as we speak. When they get here, if I don't have the sword in my hands, we'll just kill her and leave her behind as a message. Let's just hope the boy doesn't have to learn the hard way that I never make idle threats."

"Sir, there's movement in the trees." Another troll piped up. Creek followed the guard's point and saw two figures emerge from the tree line: a blue troll and a small dragon. The troll held a familiar sword.

"What did I tell you?" Creek said smugly.

Branch gulped a little as he and Symphony made their way to Creek and his troll goons. Branch's eyes locked onto his grandmother, and he felt a mix of fear and anger. She was bound and gagged, and visibly loopy from some sort of drug. Not only that, she looked weak in general and had a few bloodstains on her dress.

"What did they do to her?" Symphony breathed in horror.

Branch slowly approached the boulders. "You must be Creek."

"Good morning, Blue Boy." Creek waved merrily. "You're punctual. I like that."

"What did you do to her?" Branch demanded, nodding to Rosiepuff.

"Not much." Creek shrugged. "She's still alive. See?" He drew his sword and pressed the tip to Rosiepuff's neck. Even drugged, the pain made her inhale sharply through her nose.

"No, stop!" Branch yelped. "Please, stop hurting her. I have the Dragon Blade, see? Take it and let her go."

"Wait, hold on." Creek sheathed his sword and hopped down to the boulder Branch stood on. "I must take a look at the troll Ryu thought was the Dragon Warrior." He began circling Branch, analyzing him critically. Symphony crouched on Branch's shoulder, growling at Creek. Branch didn't take his eyes off Creek, waiting anxiously. Creek finally stopped and faced Branch. He turned to his henchmen. "I don't see it! He looks like a foolish boy to me!" The trolls above laughed mockingly at Branch.

Symphony snarled. "You little piece of—"

Branch shushed her. "I don't know why Ryu chose me."

"I don't either." Creek said. "I just don't understand why my grandfather would make a fool out of you like this. Did you really think you were this great, all-powerful warrior? What exactly makes you a warrior at all, hmm?" Branch looked down. He recoiled a little when Creek stepped closer to him. "Well? Answer me. What makes you a warrior?"

Branch shrugged a little. "I don't know."

Creek smirked. "Exactly."

"May I please take my grandmother home?" Branch requested. "I did what you asked. I don't want this sword. I just want her."

Creek nodded slowly. "Very well."

Branch held out the sword…

.…..only for a length of rope and a hook to wrap around the scabbard and yank it from his hands.

Branch, Symphony, and Creek stared in surprise as Peppy caught the Dragon Blade. The Five stood ready for battle. Suki aimed an arrow for the guards flanking Rosiepuff.

"Why did you guys follow me?!" Branch demanded frantically.

"Why would you do something so stupid, Branch?" Poppy snapped.

"This does not concern you, Peppy." Creek growled. "This is a business deal between me and the boy."

"Deal's off." Peppy said.

Creek narrowed his eyes. "You realize that, with a single word, I seal her fate?" One of the trolls readied his sword. But a single arrow from Suki impaled the troll's hand and made him drop the weapon.

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Suki said confidently, drawing another arrow.

"Get that sword!" Creek ordered. His henchmen lunged for the Troll Tree warriors, leaving Rosiepuff behind. Branch tried to run to her, but Creek punched him squarely in the jaw and sent him tumbling back down the rocks. Creek ran into the fight, his eyes on the Dragon Blade. Peppy and the Five ended up tossing the sword to each other in their desperate attempts to keep it away from Creek or his goons. Anytime one of the rogue trolls would make a grab for the sword, the warrior holding it would toss it to a comrade before fighting off their opponent. Even Creek couldn't nab the Dragon Blade as he fought his way through the battle.

Then, Creek noticed a flash of blue, and he saw Branch climbing the rocks towards Rosiepuff. An idea clicked in Creek's head, and he darted for the rocks.

Branch hauled himself onto the topmost boulder and found his grandmother on the ground, unconscious. "Grandma!" He shouted, running to her. He couldn't reach her before Creek flew in and kicked him back. Branch skidded to the edge of the flat-topped boulder and barely managed to save himself from falling off. Symphony lunged for Creek, only for the purple troll to smack her aside. Branch pulled himself back on the rock and tried to throw a punch. Creek dodged his attack with ease, and retaliated with firm punches and kicks that sent Branch reeling. One particularly hard knee to the stomach knocked the wind out of Branch, and he fell to his knees. When he tried to force himself up again, Creek grabbed the back of Rosiepuff's dress and hauled her to her feet, pushing her to the edge of the rock.

"Ah-ah!" Creek said in a warning tone when Branch tried to lunge for him. "I wouldn't do that." He held Rosiepuff out so she leaned over the river below. She was still so out of it that she could hardly stand.

"No, no!" Branch begged. "Please, don't do it."

"You know what I want. Get me that sword, and I'll spare her." Creek said.

Branch scanned the battle below and saw Peppy with the sword, guarding it fiercely. "How am I supposed to get it from _him_?"

"That's your problem." Creek shrugged. "Unless you'd rather have me drop her now. She can swim, right?"

"Leave her alone!" Symphony snapped.

"I can't get the Dragon Blade from them!" Branch protested desperately.

"Suit yourself." Creek shrugged. He released his grip on Rosiepuff's dress, and she fell forward and into the water.

"No!" Branch rushed forward to save her, but Creek grabbed him and held him back.

"Get me that sword, Branch, and I'll let you save her." Creek hissed.

Branch stared at the water for a split-second, and then turned and ran towards the fight. Every second was precious. "Symphony, go find her!" Branch ordered. "Keep an eye on her!"

"Right!" Symphony flew off towards the river. Branch weaved his way through the fight to reach Peppy. Without a second thought, Branch slammed into the older master like a linebacker and sent both of them sprawling on the ground.

"Boy, what are you—" Peppy's eyes widened when he saw Branch scoop up the Dragon Blade and run back towards Creek. "Branch, no!"

Creek's goons, upon realizing Branch was heading for their boss, put more effort in keeping the Troll Tree warriors at bay. One of them even used his shield to help Branch jump up onto the rocks. Creek glanced upriver to see a boat gliding towards them. He looked back to Branch just in time to catch the Dragon Blade when Branch threw it at him. Creek stepped aside, allowing Branch to jump off the edge of the rock and dive into the river.

"Retreat!" Creek ordered. He gave himself a running start before jumping onto the boat as it came closer. The rest of his troll henchmen followed suit.

Branch popped up out of the water, scanning the surface for Symphony. "Branch!" the dragon shouted, drawing his attention to her position. She floated above the water and pointed down. "She's right here!" Branch dived back down just as the boat passed over his head.

"We have to stop them!" Suki pulled out one of her dynamite arrows.

"No! If they sink, they'll hit Branch!" Cooper protested.

"Where _is_ Branch?" Guy Diamond asked. The warriors scanned the river, but saw no trace of the blue troll or even his dragon. After a tense moment, Symphony and Branch burst from the water, the latter pulling Rosiepuff behind him. Peppy and the Five hurried to the shore as Branch pulled his grandmother from the water and collapsed onto the grass. Symphony fell right out of the air and panted heavily. Branch patted his vest and realized he had his dagger with him all along. After mentally berating himself for forgetting about it, he used the blade to carefully cut away the bonds around Rosiepuff's wrists and pulled the gag off her mouth. But she still didn't move.

"Why isn't she moving?" Branch asked in a panicked voice. "Why isn't she moving?!"

"Branch, calm down." Suki said, trying to hide her own panic.

"Grandma?" Branch gently shook her, but got no response. "No, no, no, please don't do this to me. Please!"

Cooper noticed something. "Hey, wait! There's something around her neck. It's choking her!"

Branch looked, and he saw grass from the bottom of the river wrapped around his grandmother's neck. He carefully cut those away. Almost instantly, Rosiepuff coughed up water and inhaled deeply, coughing harshly. Branch's dagger dropped from his hand, shuddering as he sighed in relief. "Oh thank gods. Thank gods."

Suki stared at Rosiepuff, noting how pale and weak she looked. She still had that loopy gaze in her half-opened eyes. Suki turned to Peppy. "Master, she's not looking too good. She needs a doctor."

Peppy sighed through his nose. He was still angry—no, _furious_ —at Branch for what happened today. But right now, he had a civilian in need of assistance, and Peppy knew he had to keep his priorities straight. "Guy Diamond, Smidge, run ahead and tell Dr. Plum to meet us at the Troll Tree." The two warriors bowed and hurried off. "Cooper, can you carry her? The sooner we get to the Troll Tree, the better."

"Yeah, no problem." Cooper knelt down next to Rosiepuff, and Branch helped her stand and climb onto the llama-troll's back.

"We'll need to hurry." Suki urged.

"But don't jostle her too much." Poppy warned as they headed for the Troll Tree. "She looks like she's about to throw up."

"Oh, not on my hair." Cooper pouted. "I mean, yeah sure. Let's go."


	9. Scary Grandmothers and Kung Fu Twister

**A/N: Here's another one for you! Hope you enjoy it! Should be much happier compared to the last chapter (or the most recent chapter of** _ **Flame of Happiness**_ **).**

 **Born On The Break Of Dawn – I don't think anything can discourage me from writing. That I know for a fact.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – Scary Grandmothers and Kung Fu Twister**

Back at the Troll Tree, Branch helped Cooper deposit Rosiepuff in his room and waited anxiously by her side until Dr. Plum arrived. Peppy and the Five waited outside the room, watching Branch fret over his grandmother while Dr. Plum looked her over. Rosiepuff sat up on the bed, propped up on some pillows, and could barely open her eyes. Harper came into the room and set a tray of tea on the nightstand.

Dr. Plum hummed in thought as she listened to Rosiepuff's heartbeat and breathing. Branch stood behind her, trying not to hover and give the doctor her space. "How is she?"

"Well, she's been drugged to the gills, not to mention she's on the beginning stages of starvation and dehydration." Dr. Plum said. "She's also sustained numerous minor injuries. The good news is she'll make a full recovery in a few weeks."

Branch sighed heavily in relief. "Good. That's great. Thank you."

"The first thing we need to do is get her to sleep off the valerian root." Dr. Plum pulled out a bottle of green liquid and poured a little of it into a cup of tea. "This will force her to sleep, and then I can get to work patching her up."

Dr. Plum gently pressed the teacup to Rosiepuff's lips to get her to drink it. In an instant, Rosiepuff's hand shot up and grabbed Dr. Plum's wrist, twisting it. The doctor troll yelped and gasped in pain until she could wrench her arm free. Branch managed to catch the teacup, but its contents spilled all over the bed.

"Sorry, Dr. Plum." Branch said. "I don't know why that happened."

"It's all right." Dr. Plum assured, flexing her wrist. "Not the first time that's happened." She cast a pointed look to the Five, who whistled innocently.

"Why'd she do that?" Symphony wondered.

"She probably doesn't even know where she is. Maybe she thinks she's still with Creek." Cooper suggested. "Branch, why don't you try and give her the medicine?"

"Even if she can't understand you, she'll hear your voice." Poppy agreed.

Branch nodded, and Dr. Plum made another cup of tea with medicine. Branch took the cup and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Grandma?" He noticed a slight twitch from Rosiepuff's ears. She could hear him. "Grandma, it's okay. You're home now, and you're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you. This is just a little medicine. It'll help." He slowly raised the teacup to Rosiepuff's lips. "Come on, drink up." He tilted the cup, and Rosiepuff didn't resist this time. Branch moved slowly, until the cup was empty. "There. Just get some rest, and all of this will be like a bad dream." He wasn't completely sure his grandmother heard him, but she settled back into the bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Branch, a word." Peppy said.

"I don't want to leave her." Branch said in a soft voice.

" _Now."_ Peppy growled.

Dr. Plum put a hand on Branch's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of her." Branch sighed and reluctantly stood. Symphony stood on the headrest of the bed, standing guard. Branch walked to the door, and Peppy shut it to give them a little more privacy.

"What were you thinking?" Peppy growled. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I saved my family." Branch answered with a glare in his eyes.

"Your rash decision has been the greatest mistake you've ever made in this palace!" Peppy snarled.

"Branch, he's got a point. That was a rotten move you made." Guy Diamond said.

"You put the entire valley in jeopardy." Smidge agreed.

"Not to mention betrayed our trust." Suki added.

"And now Creek has the Dragon Blade, which you somehow managed to unlock." Poppy finished.

"Why did you not tell us you unchained the sword?" Peppy demanded. Branch turned on his heel and marched back into his room. "Did I say we were done?" Peppy snapped, watching Branch climb to the rafters. "You have no idea the gravity of this situation, do you? When Creek returns, he will use the power of the sword to obliterate—" Branch suddenly threw something at Peppy, and the old master just managed to catch it. Peppy stared at what he caught, and his eyes widened.

It was the Dragon Blade, still chained shut.

"Did you really think I would just hand Creek the sword?" Branch scoffed. "I'm not _that_ stupid. I never intended to give him the real sword. I thought I could trick him. If that hadn't worked, I would've done what I could to save my grandmother, no matter what the cost."

Peppy and the Five stared at him. "Why didn't you tell us?" Poppy asked.

"Because none of you would listen to me anyway." Branch snapped. "I figured if you weren't going to listen, then I was on my own. Yes, I betrayed your trust, and I'm sorry. But my grandmother is the only family I have. Her and Symphony. I would've rather died than see her hurt." Branch approached the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must tend to my grandmother." He shut the door calmly, leaving the Troll Tree warriors stunned.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Cooper called through the door. "If we have the real Dragon Blade, what does Creek have?"

Branch smirked.

* * *

On a table on the deck of the small boat, Creek stood atop a small platform and held up what he thought was the Dragon Blade. His henchmen applauded and cheered for him.

"This is an historic day! Finally, after years of waiting, the power of the Dragon Blade is mine!" Creek announced. "With the power of this sword, I will lead us to the complete takeover of Troll Valley!" Another round of cheers echoed over the boat.

"And some of that land will belong to us, correct?" Chef asked.

"Rest assured. Everyone will get their fair share." Creek said. "Even you." Chef glared, but kept her mouth shut.

Creek stared at the Dragon Blade, his eyes alight with power-hunger. He took hold of the hilt and pulled the sword from its scabbard.

But, as he realized, the entire sword was made of wood. Scratched into the "blade" was the word "Gotcha!" It dawned on Creek that he was not holding the Dragon Blade, but a wooden toy painted the exact same color. His henchmen were quiet, unsure how to react and fearful for Creek's response.

Then, Chef burst out laughing. "I don't believe it! You were tricked by someone who wasn't even a warrior!" She howled with laughter, an act only partially joined by her fellow Bergens. Chef sneered at Creek. "How pathetic. It would seem all that time in jail has changed you, _Master_." She spoke that last word mockingly. Creek had yet to move, still staring at the fake sword in his hands. Chef continued to speak. "You're weak and stupid. You've lost your edge. How can you possibly expect to take over Troll Valley or get the Dragon Blade? What kind of leader are you if you—"

Chef didn't get to finish. Creek suddenly threw the fake sword like a javelin, and the force of the throw plus the sharp point caused the toy to impale Chef in the eye. She screeched in pain, stumbling backwards. Creek leaped forward and kicked her as hard as he could. The blow sent Chef over the railing of the boat and into the water. By then, the boat had drifted into the piranha-infested parts of the water, and Chef was devoured in seconds. The Bergens and trolls still on the boat stared in horror while Creek seethed.

"Does anyone else think I've gone soft?! Well?!" Creek demanded. His henchmen shook their heads hurriedly. Creek took a few deep breaths. "Now, perhaps I have underestimated Branch. He has cleverness I did not expect. But this does not mean the war is lost." Creek stared out to the horizon, pondering for a moment. "I have an idea."

* * *

Branch slept on the floor of his room that night, though he hardly slept at all. When he finally rose the next morning, he went to his grandmother's side to check on her. She still slept soundly, more peacefully. But as he stared at her, Branch became angrier and angrier. Rosiepuff had bandages wrapping from her wrists all the way up to her shoulders. Even one of her hands was bandaged. She had a bruise on her head. Who knows how much more abuse she received that Branch couldn't see?

"Branch?"

Branch's eyes widened, and he realized Rosiepuff was awake and staring at him with a soft smile. "Hey. How do you feel?" Branch asked, helping his grandmother sit up.

"Sore. But I'll live." Rosiepuff winced a little, rubbing her bandaged arm. "Where am I?"

"The Troll Tree, where you're going to stay for your own safety." Branch looked down. "Grandma, I am so sorry—"

"Branch, this was not your fault." Rosiepuff assured. She scratched Symphony behind the ear as the dragon settled down next to her. "Creek's attack caught us off-guard. I tried to hold him off, but…"

Branch cracked a smile. "I saw the damage. Looked like it was quite a fight."

Rosiepuff nodded. "Indeed." She coughed a few times. "Throat's a bit sore."

"Probably from almost drowning." Branch guessed. Rosiepuff stared at him in surprise. "I'll tell you the full story later. Let me get you some breakfast." He stood hurriedly and rushed to the door, Symphony close behind. He jumped when he opened the door and found Peppy on the other side.

"I was just coming to find you. You missed breakfast." Peppy said. His stern expression told Branch he wasn't totally out of the woods regarding yesterday's incident.

"I'll eat later." Branch huffed, marching past Peppy.

"Don't take that attitude with me." Peppy snapped. "You're the one who blindly ran into battle."

"While you wasted time. I'm starting to think you never cared about my family." Branch growled. "While we're on the subject, my grandmother is staying here until Creek is defeated."

"When did you make that decision?" Peppy demanded.

"Just now." Branch shrugged.

"And it's not up for discussion." Symphony added. She followed Branch as he marched off and disappeared around the corner.

Peppy stared after them, growling a little. "Dumb kid and his stupid dragon." He heard someone clear their throat, and Peppy glanced into Branch's room to see Rosiepuff beckoning him closer. Peppy hesitated, and then entered the room and approached the bed. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Rosiepuff nodded in greeting. "I'd like to apologize for Branch's behavior. Please understand, he was only afraid for me."

Peppy looked down, and then straightened up a bit more. "I was angry with him because I thought he was running into battle without a plan. It wasn't until afterwards did I realize he knew exactly what he was doing. Though I am, for lack of a better word, peeved at him, I must admit that I probably would have done the same thing if I were in his shoes."

Rosiepuff smiled. "Thank you. And thank you for helping to save my life."

"It's our job, no thanks is needed." Peppy assured. "And I must insist that you remain in the Troll Tree for your own safety. I cannot guarantee Creek will not strike again."

Rosiepuff chuckled. "Thank you."

* * *

Branch fretted and fussed over his healing grandmother for the next few days. She always rolled her eyes at him when he did this. Dr. Plum came by to check on her and confirmed that Rosiepuff was healing nicely.

"Would you quit hovering, Branch?" Rosiepuff sighed exasperatedly. "I've been in bed for three days straight. I need to get up and walk around."

Branch still stayed close as he and Rosiepuff walked around the grounds of the Troll Tree Palace. The air began to cool down as evening approached. Symphony kept darting ahead, keeping an eye out for anything that might trip Rosiepuff. "I just want to make sure." Branch said. "Besides, you always fuss over me when I'm sick or hurt."

"Because you're my grandson, my darling little angel," Rosiepuff cooed, pinching Branch's cheek and making him recoil in embarrassment. "I'm supposed to fuss over you."

Branch rubbed his cheek. "Just don't overexert yourself. If you need to rest, let me know."

Rosiepuff laughed and hugged her grandson. "You're very sweet, Branch. Thank you." She looked around. "Say, where's the kitchen?"

"Uh, this way." Branch led her through the palace, a bit confused as to why she would ask such a question. They arrived in the kitchen and found one of the troll servants sweeping the floor.

"Oh, good evening." The troll curtsied to them.

"Good evening. Might I inquire how dinner is usually run around here?" Rosiepuff requested.

"Oh, the warriors do their own thing." The servant shrugged, finishing her sweeping. "They only ever have breakfast together."

"Well, that certainly won't do." Rosiepuff mused. "Would they mind if I made them dinner?"

"I don't think so." The servant said as she left. "I'm sure they'd appreciate a good, home-cooked meal."

"Thank you." Rosiepuff immediately went to the nearby pantry and scanned the inside of it.

"Uh, Grandma?" Branch asked. "What are you doing?"

"Well, not only did these warriors help save my life, they're allowing me to stay here until this mess with Creek is over." Rosiepuff explained, examining a jar of diced tomatoes. "The least I can do is make them dinner to thank them."

"Rosiepuff, don't bother." Symphony said. "They never eat dinner together like we do."

"No reason they can't do it tonight." Rosiepuff said. She spied a familiar pink troll passing by the doors. "Oh, hello! Poppy, right?"

Poppy blinked when someone called her name, and she glanced into the kitchen. "Um, yes?"

"I could really use your help in here." Rosiepuff said, gently pulling Poppy into the kitchen. "Symphony, why don't you help too? And Branch, tell your friends dinner will be ready soon."

"They're not my friends, Grandma." Branch protested. "And they're not going to care."

"Go on, go let them know." Rosiepuff shooed him out the door, either not listening to or not hearing him. Branch shrugged and walked off. "Now, Poppy, could you help me find everything in here?"

"Well, yes….." Poppy said uncertainly. "I was actually about to make myself dinner."

"Nonsense. I'll make some for everyone." Rosiepuff said. "What kind of pasta do you have?"

Poppy was still bewildered by Branch's grandmother. She wasn't exactly ordering Poppy around, but she definitely didn't take "no" for an answer. Compelled to do as she said, Poppy followed Rosiepuff into the pantry and pointed out the different parts of the very organized space. Poppy had to step aside as Rosiepuff quickly pulled down what she need and arranged everything on the table.

"If that's all you need…" Poppy started sneaking towards the door.

"You know how to make garlic bread?" Rosiepuff asked, putting a pot of water on the stove and washing the vegetables.

"Uh, sort of." Poppy nodded slowly.

Rosiepuff pushed a bread knife, cutting board, and loaf of bread closer to Poppy. "Cut that in half lengthwise, and then smear a bunch of butter on both pieces."

Poppy uncertainly took the bread knife and started cutting. "Like this?"

"Yes, just like that." Rosiepuff nodded. "After the butter is on, just add some garlic and sprinkle some parsley on the top."

Poppy nodded and got to work. She had to admit it already smelled good in the kitchen. As she slathered butter on the bread, she glanced over to watch Rosiepuff work. Poppy paused in her awe, watching the older troll cut at lightning-like speed and move about the kitchen almost as though she were dancing. While Rosiepuff sautéed the veggies, Symphony poured the spaghetti noodles into the boiling water and started stirring. Poppy went back to meticulously preparing the bread for baking.

"How's this?" Poppy asked when she finished.

"Perfect. Well done." Rosiepuff nodded, taking the bread and placing it in the oven. "You're a natural."

Poppy blushed. "Thanks. I haven't done this in a long time."

"What, cooking?" Rosiepuff asked, starting the sauce for the pasta.

"Well, cooking with others." Poppy said.

"Because you guys don't do anything together around here." Symphony said, albeit in a sassy manner. Rosiepuff gave her a pointed look, and the dragon went back to stirring the noodles.

"No, she's right." Poppy nodded. "I usually cook dinner by myself. Nothing as elegant as this, though."

"You flatter me. This is far from elegant." Rosiepuff said. "It's actually a favorite menu item at the restaurant."

"The Spaghetti Special!" Symphony said excitedly. "Grandma's secret ingredient makes this dish absolutely divine!"

"And you're not getting out of helping me clean the dishes when we're done." Rosiepuff said without looking up from her cooking.

"Aww." Symphony pouted.

Poppy giggled softly. "I haven't cooked like this since….." her smile faded. "Since my mom was around."

Rosiepuff noticed the somber tone in Poppy's voice. "Your mother was Joy, right?"

Poppy stared at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"My son and daughter-in-law used to train here." Rosiepuff said. "I know your parents, especially your mother, very well."

Poppy drained the pasta noodles and put them back in the pot. "What was my mother like? How do you remember her?"

Rosiepuff thought for a moment as she mixed the vegetables and sauce together. "She was brave and strong, and extraordinarily kind. She would put aside time every day to go into the village and see everyone. Truth be told, I know her better than I know your father."

Poppy nodded slowly. "My mother went off on a mission, and never came back. I wish she could see me now. I'm so much stronger than when I was a child."

"She can see you." Rosiepuff assured. "I am quite certain your mother watches over you. Every time she and I talked, she told me how proud she was of you."

Poppy stared at the counter with an empty gaze. "Really?"

Rosiepuff gently pulled her into a hug. Poppy didn't resist. In fact, she returned the embrace and buried her face in Rosiepuff's shoulder. Symphony stared for a moment, and then looked away. She never saw this side of Poppy before, and she wasn't sure how to process it.

Branch returned just in time to help put the food into serving plates and set the table in the dining room. "I'm telling you, Grandma. They're not coming. These guys aren't a family."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Rosiepuff said. "Poppy, would you go fetch everyone?"

"I will do my best to convince them." Poppy said with a smile on her lips.

"If you can't get them to come, just let me know." Rosiepuff assured. "I can take care of it."

"Really?" Poppy tilted her head in confusion. "How?"

Poppy got her answer when Smidge and Guy Diamond tried to refuse and do their own thing. Rosiepuff dragged both of them into the dining room by their ears. Suki tried to reach for a piece of garlic bread, but Rosiepuff slapped her hand. The Five and even Peppy found themselves a bit scared of Rosiepuff now. Branch and Symphony snickered, very much amused.

"I don't know how you do things here; but in my house, we always knew to say grace before we eat." Rosiepuff said as she took her seat.

"Uh, grace!" Cooper said. Rosiepuff cast him an exasperated look. "Oh!" Cooper laughed. "That kind of grace."

"Branch?" Rosiepuff said. "Care to lead us?"

"Sure." Branch folded his hands. Rosiepuff and Symphony did the same. Peppy and the Five followed suit. Branch spoke their dinner blessing. _"Siamo grati per questo pasto e perle benedizioni che riceviamo ogni giorno."_

" _Grazie."_ Rosiepuff and Symphony said.

" _Now_ you may eat." Rosiepuff told the Five. The students tentatively passed the bowl of pasta around and served themselves.

Smidge sniffed her food. "Certainly smells good."

"It tastes even better!" Guy Diamond already shoveled half his plate's contents into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Peppy scolded.

"This garlic bread is awesome!" Cooper already gobbled down his third slice of bread.

"Hey, save some for me!" Suki complained, yanking the basket from Cooper.

Branch cast a look to his grandmother, who only smirked proudly. He shook his head and calmly ate his dinner. "Pass the garlic bread." Branch requested. Poppy handed him the basket, but he discovered it was empty. In fact, Poppy had the last piece. Branch glared at her with irritation. "Not cool."

"May I please have some more?" Cooper requested with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Go right ahead." Rosiepuff pushed the serving dish closer to the llama troll.

"Wait, save some for me!" Guy Diamond pleaded.

"There's more in the pot in the kitchen." Rosiepuff announced. "Why don't a couple of you go refill the serving plates?"

"I'll do it!" Suki grabbed the garlic bread basket.

"Me too!" Smidge snatched the empty spaghetti plate.

"Don't you dare steal any garlic bread while you're in there!" Cooper darted off.

"Hey, I want some too!" Branch scrambled after them. Symphony and Guy Diamond followed.

Poppy wiped her mouth. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to make sure they don't destroy the kitchen." She bowed to Rosiepuff and her father before speed-walking away.

"You have such charming children, Peppy." Rosiepuff laughed.

Peppy smiled a little. "Thank you." A warm, familial atmosphere had returned to the dining room. Though Peppy denied it at first, he secretly admired how quickly it returned with Rosiepuff's grandmotherly nature. Even more surprising: Peppy discovered he missed that family feeling.

* * *

After completely finishing off the food, Rosiepuff sent Branch and the Five off with a plate of cookies she had baked while she cleaned the kitchen.

"Branch, I think I'm in love with your grandma's cooking." Cooper sighed blissfully.

"Well you did eat like three helpings of that pasta." Branch laughed, nibbling on a cookie. They were still warm.

"That was the best dinner I've had in years." Suki patted her full tummy.

"And these are the best cookies I've had in years!" Smidge took a large bite out of the cookie in her hand.

"My grandma's been cooking and baking for years." Branch said. "She knows her stuff."

"I guess she wouldn't have her restaurant if she didn't." Symphony noted.

"Hey, we should play a game tonight." Cooper suggested. "Have a little fun."

"I think that's a splendid idea." Poppy said, earning surprised looks from her peers.

"What should we play?" Suki asked.

"How about strip mahjong?" Guy Diamond suggested.

"No." Suki rolled her eyes. "Besides, you don't wear any clothes anyway."

"I got a deck of cards. There are tons of games we can play." Smidge said.

"How about Twister?" Cooper piped up. The other warriors voiced their agreements.

"Twister?" Branch repeated. "Really?"

"It's fun and helps us practice flexibility." Suki shrugged. "It's the best game for kung fu warriors."

Branch shrugged. "All right. How hard could it be?"

 _Ten minutes later_

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Branch laughed.

What he didn't realize was the fact that the Five's version of Twister was bigger, with the mat set in a wooden square and standing up on its side. Now, the warriors had the option to put their hand or foot on the floor, to either side of them or up above them. Smidge, recognizing that her arms and legs were too small, spun the pointer and told each warrior where to go. Symphony helped, laughing at how silly the Troll Tree warriors looked all tangled up in the Twister box.

"Poppy, right foot red!" Smidge said. Poppy found a red dot behind Branch, and she stuck her foot between his legs to reach it. Branch resisted the urge to sneeze with Poppy's hair tickling his nose. Smidge flicked the spinner. "Cooper, left foot green!"

"Which left foot?" Cooper asked.

"The back one." Smidge guessed with a shrug.

Cooper already had his front legs on one wall and his right back foot on the ground. There were no green dots close by except the one near his head. He struggled to lift his other leg up. Symphony even flew in to help, but Cooper yelped and gasped in pain from doing the splits. Suddenly, he toppled over, taking his friends with him. Everyone laughed merrily. Poppy ended up on top of Branch, and their noses pushed against each other's. Blushing, they quickly untangled themselves.

"I'll go see if Grandma has anymore cookies." Branch offered, taking the plate with him on his way out the door.

"Let's play kung-fu-hide-and-seek!" Cooper suggested.

"I want to play too!" Symphony cheered.

Branch chuckled to himself as he strolled to the kitchen. It was nice to be getting along with the Five again. Maybe his grandmother had the right idea by being kind to them. Obviously, they weren't going to let anything happen to her. Branch had just been so scared that he didn't think to do anything else except whatever it took to save Rosiepuff.

Speaking of which, Branch could still hear her voice in the kitchen. He pressed himself to the wall next to the door and listened closely. In fact, he could hear both Rosiepuff and Peppy chatting like old friends. A clinking sound—metal on china—indicated they were having tea together. Branch turned and prepared to politely interrupt.

"Your grandson reminds me of his parents, you know." Peppy said.

Branch froze, and he returned to the shadows. Even when he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, he stayed completely silent so he could listen.

"Yes, he says and does things all the time that make me think of Larch and Stella." Rosiepuff agreed. "It's actually nice to see."

Peppy nodded slowly. He stared at his teacup. "Of course, there are some things he does that remind me of Larch's…..dislikeable habits."

"Such as what?" Rosiepuff asked, her eyebrow raised.

Peppy scrambled for the right words, considering he was speaking to Larch's own mother. "He can be undisciplined at times, and unfocused, without regard of others."

"I see." Rosiepuff sipped her tea. "So is this the Larch we knew before or after your little spat?"

"Oh, you know about that." Peppy chuckled nervously.

"Of course I do. Why else do you think we left?" Rosiepuff asked. "Still, regardless of the words you exchanged, that was the hardest decision of Larch's life."

Peppy looked surprise now. "Really? He left so abruptly. I thought he was eager to go."

"He was, sort of." Rosiepuff said. "If anything, he was eager to run away from his problems, too scared to face you again."

"Scared to face me?" Peppy repeated.

"I tried to coax the truth out, to no avail." Rosiepuff sighed.

Silence settled over them.

"I remember studying with Larch and Stella." Peppy said. "Stella came first. Father had taken her in after her mother died. Stella's father was always so tough on her, and she always felt more at home here, anyway. It was just me, Joy, Stella, and Larch. You wouldn't believe how often Father tried to play matchmaker with the four of us. He was a sucker for little children, and I think he was anxious to be a grandpa. Joy and I fell in love, and Larch and Stella's bond grew stronger every day. I thought that the four of us would raise our children in this palace, and be one big happy family. And then…..something changed…"

"The fight." Rosiepuff guessed.

"Well, it's more like something changed that caused the fight." Peppy corrected. "I noticed Stella and Larch acting strange, almost paranoid. One day, out of the blue, Larch tells me Stella wants to leave Troll Valley, and he plans to go with her. He wanted to marry her. Now, I wasn't against them getting married. I thought they were perfect for each other. But I didn't want them to leave. I thought it was a mistake, that they shouldn't have to leave just because they were getting married. Joy and I were already married, and expecting a child. Why shouldn't Larch and Stella do the same? And I told him this, and demanded to know why he wanted to start over in a new village. Larch wouldn't say, so I accused him of keeping secrets and plotting to abandon us for whatever reason. We…exchanged words…and next thing I knew, they were gone." Peppy looked to Rosiepuff. "Branch turned twenty a few months ago. So, that means…."

Rosiepuff nodded. "Why do you think they wanted to get married so quickly? Larch and Stella conceived Branch while in the palace. Stella feared what her father would say or do if he found out she had a child out of wedlock. She didn't know if Ryu could protect her. Larch always wanted to marry her. When he found out about the child, he was afraid of what your father would say. He was even afraid of how you would react. So he convinced Stella to let him go with her. She was always planning to leave, you see."

"I wouldn't have been mad, and I doubt Father would've cared." Peppy said.

"But Stella feared her own father." Rosiepuff reminded him. "At first, she only confided with me and Joy about her pregnancy. Stella and your wife were torn to see you and Larch fight, and sad to separate. But Stella couldn't be dissuaded, and I wanted to help her as best I could. So we left."

Peppy stared at the table. His tea had gone cold. "What happened to them?"

Rosiepuff didn't speak for a moment as memories of that horrible night washed over her. "They died. Years ago. They were killed in battle, and I managed to escape with Branch. We returned to Troll Valley because I knew Grandmaster Ryu and his students would be able to protect us."

Branch heard all he wanted to know. He set the serving plate in his hands on the ground, and he snuck away from the kitchen.

Rosiepuff frowned, and then sighed heavily. "I did not approve of my son becoming a warrior. It's a dangerous profession. I was afraid he would be hurt. The injuries he received and the fight with you partially proved me right. Likewise, I did not want my grandson to be the Dragon Warrior. If I had my way, we would've left Troll Valley the second Branch was chosen. But who am I to deny him his destiny? Master Ryu was a good friend of mine. I wasn't about to let him down. So, despite my reservations, I allowed my grandson to become your student. And now, it looks like I've been roped into this whole mess."

Peppy felt a little guilty now. He wished he had better encouraged Branch to abandon his family. Then again, if he was anything like Stella, he never would have. "Well, we can certainly try and make this easier for you. If there's anything we can do for you, just say so and we can work on it."

Rosiepuff stared at him. "There _is_ something you can do for me: train Branch." Her stare became a glare. "Train him. Train him hard, train him well. Train him until he is better than you." She stood, leaning closer to Peppy. "Because if I lose my grandson, I'll kill you."

With that, Rosiepuff turned on her heel and marched off to bed. Peppy blinked a few times. "I'm both impressed and terrified." He said to no one. He set the teacups and teapot on the counter to clean and walked off to bed.

The next morning, Peppy awoke to the faint sound of someone training. It was a bit odd, considering the sun wasn't up and nobody had breakfast yet. Curious, Peppy changed into his pants and vest and headed down towards the training hall. Putting an ear to the door, he did indeed hear someone pounding furiously on a punching bag. Peppy quietly pushed the door open, and his eyes widened in surprise to see Branch slamming his fists into a punching bag as hard as he could. His forehead glistened with sweat and he breathed heavily.

"You want some of this, Creek? Huh?" Branch taunted, punching the bag without rest. "I'll show you who's the Dragon Warrior! Take this! And that!" He struck the punching bag again and again. "This is for scaring my friends!" Another hard punch. "This is for attacking my home!" One more. "This is for nearly destroying my house!" Yet another rage-induced punch. "And this is—" Punch. "—for—" Kick. "—hurting—" Punch. "—my—" Kick. "—grandma!" A double-fisted punch, this one causing the bag to swing far back. Branch panted heavily, beating on the punching bag without any real technique. "How dare you hurt her? You ever come near her again, and I'll strangle you!"

Peppy watched Branch with a mixture of awe and pity. He hadn't expected this. _Then again…..he_ is _Stella and Larch's son._

Branch paused when his exhaustion began to catch up with him, and he leaned on his knees. He stared at the punching bag. For a moment, he could see Creek's sneer. He shouted in effort and threw another punch.

Peppy appeared in front of him and caught his fist. "You're wasting your energy."

"Will you ever run out of things to complain about when it comes to me?" Branch scoffed, pulling his hand away.

"I mean you're not focusing your energy." Peppy said. "You're wild and undisciplined. Take your stance."

"What?" Branch asked, still irritated that Peppy interrupted him.

"Stand like you would if you were preparing for a fight." Peppy ordered. Branch rolled his eyes and obeyed. "No! Hold your arms out a little more." He moved Branch's hands and used his cane to push down on his shoulders. "Bend your knees and lower your center of gravity. Do that—" He gave Branch a little push, but Branch adjusted his weight and did little more than sway. "—and I won't be able to push you over so easily."

Branch nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"Now punch the bag." Peppy instructed. Branch did so. "You're not putting enough power into it. Rotate your hips while you strike. Aim to hit not your opponent, but a wall directly behind them. Punch _through_ your opponent."

Branch exhaled softly. He let out a shout of effort as he punched the bag before him. The bag swayed back far, the rope holding it up creaking. Branch grinned at Peppy hopefully. To his elation, Peppy nodded in satisfaction.

"Again." Peppy ordered.


	10. New Discoveries

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter! Been busy with work and stuff. Enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – New Discoveries**

Branch's training finally began for real. He joined the Five in their training, and each one of them led him through their own exercise. Suki taught him to throw knives. Guy Diamond guided him through the fire field. Smidge showed him how to swing on the rings. Cooper explained how to balance on the bowl below the rings, and how to use the uneven trampoline surfaces to his advantage. Poppy showed him how to get across the floating planks and swinging clubs. Peppy gave him swordsmanship lessons.

Rosiepuff remained in the palace. She left Biggie and Fuzzbert in charge of reconstructing the restaurant, announcing the establishment would unfortunately stay closed until Creek is defeated and Branch determined it was safe for his grandmother to return home. A couple days a week, Biggie, Fuzzbert, Satin, and Chenille visited Branch, Rosiepuff, and Symphony at the palace to check up on them. The twins even brought by a gift for Branch: a new shield, this one sturdier and battle-ready.

Branch devoted himself completely to his training over the next two weeks. He proved to be excellent at handling a blade.

"Kung fu requires you to be both gentle and strong." Peppy explained as Branch went through a kata. "You need to stand firm like a tree and be hard as a rock. At the same time, you have to bend and shift like the branches of the trees in the wind."

Branch slashed the wooden training sword and blocked a strike from an invisible opponent. "I do have to ask, because I'm genuinely curious: why do I need to learn kung fu and sword-handling if the Dragon Blade gives me unlimited power?"

"You'll have to learn self-discipline before you can learn to harness the power you will receive." Peppy said. "Besides, the Dragon Blade may have the secret to limitless power, but it's still a sword, and it's still sharp. The last thing I want to see is you cutting off your own head."

"You don't really think I would do that, do you?" Branch joked. He caught the look on Peppy's face, as though he were really thinking about it. "Wait, do you?"

* * *

"Am I doing this right?" Suki asked.

Rosiepuff checked Suki's cutting. "Little thinner on that zucchini. But it's looking good."

"How do I know when the lasagna noodles are ready?" Cooper asked.

"Look at the color." Symphony said. "They should be much lighter than when you put them in."

Guy Diamond popped a piece of cooked onion in his mouth. He immediately began coughing, his eyes watering. "That there means they're not done." Rosiepuff said.

"Yeah, I figured." Guy Diamond wheezed. Branch laughed. The kitchen never looked so lively in the evenings. While Rosiepuff continued to encourage a more family-like feeling amongst the Troll Tree residents, the warriors practically begged her to teach them to cook the amazing meals she made in the restaurant. Peppy would join them during their meals, but would never openly admit that he liked seeing everyone acting like a family.

While Branch, Poppy, and Symphony watched the oven, everyone else cleaned up the cooking dishes and set the table in the dining room. Once the lasagna looked ready, Branch reached for a couple potholders to take it out. Poppy apparently had the same idea, and her and Branch's hands touched. They both recoiled, blushing a little, and Poppy pushed the potholders closer to Branch. Symphony saw the looks in their eyes and the blushes in their cheeks. There was something blossoming between the two trolls, slowly but surely getting stronger as the days passed.

 _Hmm…how can we speed up that process?_ Symphony wondered.

* * *

Branch silently cheered for himself when he landed a perfect bullseye with a throwing knife. He picked up another knife and tossed it. Not a bullseye, but close. Branch did it again, but then jumped when another knife shot past from behind him and hit the target. Branch glanced to the shallow cut on his arm and looked behind him to see Peppy.

"Ironically enough, you're too focused." Peppy said. "You're paying so much attention to what's in front of you that you don't know what's happening around you."

"Well at least you didn't throw the knife _into_ my arm." Branch mused. Peppy looked at the cut, and then placed his palm over the wound. Peppy's hand began to glow, and Branch stared in awe. When Peppy pulled his hand away, the cut was gone. "What _was_ that?"

"Chi healing." Peppy explained.

"What's chi?" Branch asked, still staring at his now-unbroken skin.

"The energy that flows inside and all around us." Peppy said. "Some can use it to heal, as I did. The most advanced masters can take their chi to create a natural element, and control that element." To demonstrate, Peppy held up his palm, and a ball of fire appeared. He launched the fireball, and it nailed the target across the courtyard.

Branch's jaw dropped. "Please teach me how to do that! Please!"

Peppy chuckled. "Branch, that technique is very advanced. To be able to create an element or control it takes a lot of practice."

"Do I at least get to choose my element?" Branch asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Peppy said. He chuckled again when Branch pouted. "If I had to guess, you might be a fire bender like your mother or a water bender like your father."

"Really?" Branch asked, very interested in this new information about his parents.

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe how many arguments Larch and I got into over which element was better." Peppy rolled his eyes. "He was _completely_ unfair in a snowball fight."

Branch laughed. "But being a fire bender has to be cool."

"Yes, though I'm a bit biased in my opinion. Early on, I showed potential as a fire bender." Peppy nodded. "Same as my father, and his technique was so strong that he could create lightning. Fire is also Creek's element."

Branch's smile dropped. "So…he's mastered it?"

"To an extent, yes." Peppy nodded.

"All the more reason for you to teach me!" Branch pointed out.

"This is not an easy thing to teach." Peppy said. "Even the Five don't know how to do it yet. And to create or bend an element takes a lot of energy, making it dangerous for the user." Branch still looked dejected, and almost fearful. Peppy knew Creek wouldn't be able to excessively use the element bending technique, but to go into battle against it was still a scary thought. "Tell you what: go into the library and start studying. We'll try learning it tomorrow."

Branch punched the air in victory and sped off towards the library.

Peppy rolled his eyes. "Kids." He glanced to the target. "Hey, you forgot to clean up the target and knives!"

* * *

After an exhausting day of training, Branch practically collapsed in his bed and went to sleep. Symphony curled up beside him. The Five drifted off to sleep soon afterwards. Peppy sat before his incense and candles and meditated peacefully. He listened to the sounds of the breeze pushing through the Troll Tree leaves and the soft rings of the wind chimes above him. However, even these tranquil sounds couldn't distract him from his memories. Memories of Stella and Larch, and the good times they had together before one exchange of harsh words changed it all.

 _If only I had known._ Peppy thought to himself, finally relaxing out of his meditation. _Why didn't he tell me? What did I say or do to make him think he couldn't trust me with something like that? More importantly, how could Stella think Father wouldn't approve? He loved her like she was his own._

Almost against his will, Peppy stood and made his way towards the Hall of Warriors. After the attack on the restaurant, Branch moved his parents' shrine up to the palace, and Peppy allowed him to put the pictures, sword, and shield on the shrine set up in the Hall of Warriors. Perhaps even just looking at the faces of his friends would clear Peppy's head.

On the way there, he heard a strange splashing sound, and it caused him to pause. It didn't sound like someone using the obstacle course, and nobody would be up at this hour except him anyway. Peppy took a detour and headed for the training hall. He saw the door open, which he found odd. There was nothing of true value in the training hall. Even the weapons weren't worth much. Peppy tiptoed to the door and peered inside to see who would be inside. His jaw dropped.

Rosiepuff stood by the pool of water in the obstacle course. She moved as though doing tai chi. The water responded to her movements, tendrils of liquid twisting and turning in the air. Her eyes were shut and her breathing even. It seemed she could control the water with ease. Peppy stepped closer, accidentally pushing against the open door. When it creaked, Rosiepuff's eyes opened. The water suddenly froze into icicles, which she launched at Peppy. The old master reacted quickly, deflecting any icicles he couldn't dodge. Some of the other icicles impaled the doors. Peppy stared in shock. Such a high level of element manipulation was only possible by a true master bender.

"It's rude to spy on people." Rosiepuff said, controlling the water to return it to the pool.

"It's rude to throw icicles at people too." Peppy countered, albeit weakly. He cleared his throat and his voice came out stronger. "You're a master water bender. How?"

Rosiepuff glanced to the water. "Grandmaster Ryu. After I returned to Troll Valley with Branch, I went to him and asked him to teach me something that I could use to protect Branch from any further harm. I already lost too many family members to lose my grandson too. Ryu taught me about chi and how to bend elements. He taught me everything I know so I could protect Branch."

Something clicked for Peppy. "The water in the restaurant. That was you, wasn't it?"

"I didn't want Creek to know about my abilities, so I minimally used my powers against him and his goons when they attacked." Rosiepuff confirmed. "It tired me out, and that's what ultimately allowed them to capture me. Of course, that wasn't the first time I fought him."

* * *

 _Creek launched another fireball, as if the flames around him needed any more fuel. He scanned the area for a new target. Then, his eyes settled on a young blue troll child running for his life. The child tripped over a piece of wood and hit the ground. Creek advanced towards the child. He wouldn't kill it, probably. He just wanted to scare the boy. The blue troll backed away fearfully, whimpering. His back hit a wall, and he flinched as he prepared for Creek's strike._

 _Suddenly, water splashed onto Creek's head. He looked in the direction it came from, and another stream of water shot towards him like an arrow. Creek ducked, and he saw a shadowy figure through the flames. The blue troll child darted away, and Creek ran towards this new opponent. Once he parted the flames and jumped to the clear space on the other side, Creek blinked in surprise to see an elderly troll woman glaring at him. Rosiepuff water-bended the contents of a nearby fountain and began shooting icicles at Creek, who dodged them or deflected them with his sword._

" _Don't touch my grandson!" Rosiepuff threw another icicle with every word. When Creek's guard was down, she swiped a stream of water and ice across his face like a blade. Creek shouted in pain, holding his eye. When he pulled his hand away, blood trickled from the cut over his eye. Rosiepuff encased Creek in a bubble of water and threw him as far as she could. Some of the flames had been doused, and Rosiepuff darted through the gap in the fire to search for her grandson._

" _Grandma!" young Branch shouted, running up to her. Rosiepuff took him in her arms and ran off to seek a safe place to hide._

* * *

"I'm ready to fight him again if he ever comes near my family again." Rosiepuff said.

"Funny. Branch has that same attitude." Peppy mused.

Rosiepuff raised a few bubbles of water and juggled them slowly in one hand. "It's been three weeks. How much longer until Creek strikes again?"

Peppy shrugged. "I really don't know. Creek is the type who likes to bide his time. Wait patiently for us to let our guard down, and then strike. We won't be letting our guard down anytime soon, but we can't let ourselves be controlled by tension."

"You have a point there." Rosiepuff agreed. She stepped past Peppy, on her way to bed.

"Does Branch know you're a master water bender?" Peppy asked.

Rosiepuff paused. "No. And he never will."

"Why?" Peppy asked.

Rosiepuff stared at Peppy. "Because I don't know how to teach him. I don't know how to help him understand that my fear of him dying in a battle is stronger than my desire to see his dream come true."

* * *

Branch should've known Symphony was up to something due to that smile on the dragon's lips. One night, after finishing his training, Symphony practically ordered him to take a bath, get dressed in clean clothes, and comb his hair to perfection. She refused to tell him why, so Branch just did as he was told. He knew if he didn't, then she would bug him consistently until he did what she asked.

When Symphony deemed him appropriately prepared, she led him to the bottom of the Troll Tree. Branch jerked to a halt when he saw Poppy waiting for him. She looked equally surprised to see him.

"Uh, Symphony?" Branch asked. "What's up?"

"Just trust me." Symphony assured. She handed Branch a rolled-up piece of paper. "Follow this map and just go with the flow." She disappeared before Branch or Poppy could ask. The two trolls wouldn't look at each other out of nervousness.

"She's going to bite and nip and shoot sparks at us if we don't do what she says, won't she?" Poppy guessed.

"Yeah, probably." Branch nodded. He unrolled the paper in his hands. "Might as well see what this leads to. What could happen?"

"Where would Symphony take us?" Poppy asked as they headed off.

The two of them seemed to get their answer when they arrived at a restaurant. They weren't exactly sure what Symphony was thinking. This restaurant looked fancy, and was located in a high-end part of the village. There were so many expensive houses and businesses surrounding the restaurant.

"I feel very out-of-place." Poppy said, glancing to her blue sundress.

"Me too." Branch rubbed the corner of his leaf-designed vest. "Maybe it's just a mistake. Let's ask them for some directions."

Unfortunately, it turned out to be the right place. The hostess at the front announced that the two trolls had a reservation, and she welcomed the warriors of the Troll Tree. Branch wanted to run out of there like a bat out of hell. But Poppy encouraged him to give it a try. Her confident smile made Branch both braver and absolutely melt. They took their seats. Despite feeling out of place, the other restaurant patrons greeted the warriors with respect.

What Branch and Poppy didn't know was Symphony had snuck into the restaurant and watched her plan unfold from the rafters. "Operation: Date Night is a go." She whispered to herself. "Now to make sure this goes absolutely perfectly and make them fall in love. Easy-peasy!"

As Branch and Poppy looked over the menu, neither one of them could think of a good way to start a conversation. The only sound was the chatter of the restaurant, the clinking of dishware and silverware, and the small band in the corner. Branch would look over the edge of his menu at Poppy; but when they locked eyes, Branch hid behind his menu again.

Poppy cleared her throat. "Uh, hey Branch? You speak Italian. Do you understand anything on this menu?"

"A. Yes, I do speak some Italian." Branch answered. "B. This stuff is in French, I think. So, no, I don't understand anything either."

Poppy hummed in thought. "Well, I guess we could get whatever the waiter recommends. He ought to know what's good."

"Yeah, good idea." Branch nodded.

"Have we decided on something?" the waiter asked when he arrived.

"Well, we would like your recommendation." Poppy said. "I'm partial to soups, myself."

"I like pastas." Branch added.

"All right, how about a bowl of zurek for the lady and mackerel macaroni for the gentleman?" the waiter suggested. "You're not allergic to fish, are you?"

"Nope. Sounds good." Branch said. The waiter scribbled on his notepad as he walked away.

"Good. This should be interesting." Poppy said.

"I certainly hope so. Never came up to this part of town before." Branch said.

"Really?" Poppy looked surprised.

"Well, I'm from a bit of a lower class. My neighborhood isn't nearly as fancy as this." Branch shrugged. "This is all pretty new to me."

Poppy shrugged. "Not really to me. I live in the palace, after all. But I've never been down here before. At least, I don't think so. I don't come down into the village except to beat away threats."

Now Branch was surprised. "Wait, so you've never just visited the village before?"

"I guess not." Poppy said. "I spent all my life in the Troll Tree."

"But Troll Valley is your home. You're telling me you haven't seen any of it? You haven't experienced any of it?" Branch asked.

"What's so exciting about it?" Poppy shrugged again, glancing around the restaurant. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Branch wanted to correct her, to tell her that this fancy part of town wasn't the only part of Troll Valley, but his words got stuck in his throat when his eyes locked with Poppy's. That sparkle in her eyes made his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. Silence came over them again until dinner arrived. When the waiter walked off, Branch looked to his food and grimaced. When he heard "mackerel macaroni," he expected some sort of fish-pasta dish. Instead, he had macaroni noodles and a thick cheese sauce with chunks of mackerel meat. He could even see a mackerel head and tail sticking out of the food. Poppy's soup looked appetizing, but didn't smell too good.

Branch took a tentative bite of his food, and he immediately gagged. He discretely spit the food back onto his plate. "This was not a good idea." He whispered.

Poppy tried some of her soup, but didn't do much better. "It's sour. It tastes like something fermented."

Branch picked out some of the mackerel so that he only ate the macaroni. "Okay, that's a little better. Want to try some?"

"Uh, sure." Poppy nodded. She handed Branch her appetizer plate and he scooped some of the noodles onto the dish. Poppy discretely poured half her soup into the potted plant nearby. In seconds, the plant wilted and died.

 _This isn't good._ Symphony nibbled on her claws. _Gotta think fast!_ She sneakily flew down towards the band and whispered something in the violin player's ear. The player nodded, only mildly confused when he realized a dragon whispered to him, and he snuck off to Branch and Poppy's table. He began to serenade them with his violin, playing an overly romantic melody that sounded cheesy at best. Branch blushed, sinking down in his seat. But, evidently, he didn't sink far enough. When the violinist gave an elegant flourish with the violin bow, he whacked Branch in the head. The violinist jerked the bow away and hit the candlestick and it toppled over. The tablecloth was aflame, and Poppy used her water to douse it. Suddenly mortified with embarrassment, the musician scurried away.

Poppy giggled. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Branch rubbed his head. "I guess my reflexes need some work."

"Indeed." Poppy laughed again. Branch cracked a smile.

Symphony wiped her forehead in relief. _Whew. That wasn't a total disaster after all._

Several minutes later, the waiter returned to clear their half-full plates. When he returned, he placed a plate of dessert in front of the warriors. "I'm truly sorry about that mess. This is on us."

"Thank you." Poppy said as the waiter left hurriedly. "Well this should be better, right?"

"Yeah, these look like the sweet noodles we serve at Rosie's Place." Branch lifted a forkful of noodles to his mouth. His face contorted into a strange expression, like he tried and failed to hold back his grimace of disgust. "Not noodles. Those are _not_ noodles." He spit them out again. "What is that?"

Poppy pulled a few noodles out of the little pile on her plate and took a look. "I see suction cups….oh….." She set the "noodles" down. "I think those are squid tentacles."

"That is so gross." Branch murmured. He picked off the garnish on top of the squid, a sort of bright blue mash, and tried that. "I think this is just berries."

Poppy's shoulders slumped in relief, and she took a bite of her own berry garnish. "Much better."

"Yeah, a lot better." Branch agreed. He gulped down some water to get the squid taste out of his mouth. When he looked back at Poppy, he did a perfect spit take.

"What?" Poppy asked.

Branch stared at her. "Spots."

"Huh?"

"You are covered in spots."

Poppy lifted up her spoon and her eyes widened when she saw her face covered in blue polka-dots. Even her arms had spots on them. "Were those pop berries?"

"Taste like it." Branch confirmed.

"Aw man!" Poppy stuffed a hand in a hidden pocket of her dress and pulled out a bottle of small white pills. "I'm allergic to those!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Branch yelped.

"No, it's okay." Poppy assured, gulping down two of the pills with her water. "You didn't know. I'll be right back. I need to run to the bathroom and see if I'm puffy." She hurried away before Branch could respond.

Branch sighed, setting his fork down. _Some night this turned out to be._

"Hey Branch!"

Branch jumped when he heard Symphony's hushed voice next to him. He found his dragon pet hovering nearby with a bouquet of leaves and flowers she obviously found just outside. "What have you gotten me into, Symphony?" Branch hissed.

"I'm trying to do you a favor!" Symphony pushed the messy bouquet, tied with a few strands of Branch's hair. Where and when she got those hairs, Branch didn't know and wasn't sure he wanted to know. The dragon disappeared as Poppy returned. A few of her spots disappeared.

"You doing okay?" Branch asked, hiding the bouquet.

"Yeah. If I eat pop berries, I break out into spots and then puff up until I look like a beach ball." Poppy said, taking a seat. "Luckily, I took my meds on time, so I won't be puffing up this time. My spots will go away in about an hour."

Branch glanced to the flowers in his hands and held them out to Poppy. "Maybe this'll make up for dinner?"

Poppy blinked in surprise. The messy bouquet was made of leaves, dandelions, and other miscellaneous wildflowers. It certainly wasn't a professionally made bouquet from a florist, but it was beautiful because it was such a simple, kind gesture. "Thank you, Branch." Poppy said when she found her voice. She took the flowers and sniffed them. "They're lovely."

"Well, it's not much." Branch shrugged, rubbing his arm.

"That's why I like it. Small but sincere." Poppy smiled at him. "Thank you."

Branch felt his face grow hot. He was actually glad when the waiter interrupted them and announced that the entire meal was on the house due to the evening's events. Poppy and Branch left the restaurant soon after, followed secretly by Symphony. The two trolls began walking in no particular direction, Poppy still holding the flowers.

After a moment, Poppy paused. She scratched at her palms and wrists. "What's wrong?" Branch asked.

"I just feel itchy for some reason. My skin is stinging." Poppy said.

Branch scratched his arm, and he realized he felt a bit itchy too. "Weird. Hope it's not another allergic reaction."

Poppy blinked, and then looked at the flowers. "Uh, Branch? Where did you get these leaves?"

"Well, Symphony got them from around the area, I guess." Branch said. He could feel the skin on his hands and wrists tingling.

"Is this supposed to be another prank?" Poppy asked, dropping the flowers.

"Why?" Branch asked, confused.

"Because that bouquet is filled with poison oak and stinging nettles." Poppy scratched furiously at her arms.

"What?!" Branch groaned.

Symphony hit herself in the head. "Dang it! I knew those leaves looked weird." Of course, since she had scales, she wasn't affected by those poisonous leaves.

* * *

One trip to the local doctor later, Branch and Poppy were fully healed and no longer bothered by the itchy, tingling sensation. Even Poppy's spots fully disappeared. As they walked back towards the Troll Tree, the two trolls remained silent. Symphony came out from hiding, draping herself over Branch's shoulders.

Branch finally broke the silence. "I'm really sorry, Poppy."

"Me too." Symphony said. "This night didn't go according to plan."

"No, it's okay." Poppy said. "I should've known it would be terrible."

Branch winced. "Really?"

Poppy gasped. "Oh! No! No, not because it was you. It was nothing you did. It's not your fault either, Symphony. It's me. You were right, Branch. I've lived in Troll Valley all my life, but that doesn't mean I know anything about it. I don't know how to act out here." She sighed. "I'm such a freak."

Branch stopped walking, and Poppy did the same. She looked back to him in confusion. Branch looked thoughtful for a moment, and then lit up with an idea. "Would you be up for indulging me a little while longer?"

"Why?" Poppy asked slowly.

"Come on, do you trust me?" Branch asked, holding a hand out to Poppy.

The pink troll hesitated, but then the corners of her mouth turned upwards. "Yeah…" She accepted Branch's hand, and he led her away. Symphony was confused, but didn't say anything and simply let Branch take charge.

First stop: an ice cream parlor close to Rosie's Place. There were about a dozen other patrons inside, and they all greeted Branch and Symphony warmly. They were also very surprised to see Poppy.

"Hey Mandy!" Symphony waved to the troll behind the counter.

"Hey Symphony! Hey Branch!" Mandy waved back. "And hello, Master Poppy. What a surprise."

"Yes, for both of us." Poppy assured. She leaned closer to Branch as Mandy tended to a customer. "What are we doing here?"

"Getting dinner." Branch said.

"This is not dinner, it's dessert." Poppy protested.

"Yep." Branch hopped onto a stool at the counter, patting the seat next to him. Poppy uneasily slid herself into the seat. "Just relax. Get whatever you want. Indulge in your sweet tooth for once."

Poppy could already hear her father scolding her. But that ice cream sure did look good. So she finally caved and ordered a chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. Branch got vanilla with peanut butter cups. Symphony even got some: mint with chocolate cookies.

"So I guess you come in here often?" Poppy asked.

"Ever since I was a kid." Branch confirmed. "This place is really old, too. Grandma met Grandpa in here. He spilled a milkshake on her, and she nearly killed him for it."

Poppy giggled a little. "Funny. My parents met when my mother was actually trying to kill my father."

Branch nearly choked on his ice cream when he laughed. "Really? Were they sparring?"

"Believe it or not, my mother used to belong to a group of assassins." Poppy said. "Not that she wanted to. In fact, she never killed anyone. She failed to take out her mark, and Dad went to apprehend her. Grandfather took her in and trained her to be an honorable warrior, and she and Dad fell in love."

"See, now _that's_ the story you tell the grandkids." Symphony said, licking ice cream off her whiskers.

Poppy took another bite of her ice cream. "This is really good."

"And now we'll have enough energy to continue our evening." Branch said.

"Oh? Where are we going?" Poppy asked.

Branch shrugged. "Wherever we want."

Poppy found herself rather intrigued by this spontaneity. When they finished their ice cream and bid Mandy goodbye, Branch, Symphony, and Poppy just meandered down the street and looked around for something to do. They came to a humble fountain in the village square and tossed coins into the pool of water for wishes. Poppy felt childish, but still laughed merrily. They played fetch with Symphony using a stick they found. Street musicians played music, and other troll couples danced to the songs. Branch pulled Poppy into a dance, and she didn't resist nearly as much as she thought she would.

The two of them made their way towards Rosie's Place, newly rebuilt courtesy of Fuzzbert and Biggie. The boys had been trying to convince Rosiepuff to let them run the restaurant. They could easily follow her recipe books (except for the Spaghetti Special, of course), but Rosiepuff just wasn't quite sure she could trust them to be managers. Biggie and Fuzzbert tended to be childish, and extremely competitive. Symphony decided she wanted to fly back to the Troll Tree and go to bed. She left Branch and Poppy to finish their date and flew away. Branch still had a key to the restaurant/house, and he led Poppy inside.

"Wow. The place looks better than new." Branch sighed, almost in relief.

"So I guess this is where you've lived all your life?" Poppy said, following Branch through the restaurant and into the house portion of the building.

"Yeah. Just me, Grandma, and Symphony." Branch confirmed. "It was amazing. My grandma could run a restaurant and raise me at the same time. She even let me have a pet when I found Symphony's egg. It was like no matter how old she got, she never ran out of energy or spirit. She made this entire place herself."

"What a troll." Poppy breathed. She was a bit confused when Branch led her into his room. "This is a lovely place."

"Humble, yet sturdy." Branch led Poppy out the window, up a vine-covered wall, and to the roof. "And it has a great view."

Poppy hopped onto the platform on the roof, and she gasped when her eyes scanned the area around her. Thanks to the house addition, Rosie's Place stood taller than any of the other nearby buildings. Poppy could see the entire village, and the Troll Tree and its palace towered above her.

"This is beautiful." Poppy said, sitting on the platform.

"This is my quiet spot." Branch said, also taking a seat. "It's where I go to clear my head or just think about what's going on in my life."

"And you're letting me come up here?" Poppy asked, sounding surprised.

"Why not?" Branch shrugged.

"It's just that it seems so special, so personal for you." Poppy said. "Why share it with me? What's so special about me?"

Branch shrugged again. "Everything." Poppy stared at him, and Branch continued. "You're kind and you're brave, and you're such a great warrior. But in the time I've gotten to know you, I see someone who is sometimes insecure and desperate to please. You're not just Master Poppy of the Troll Tree. You're just Poppy. And Poppy is someone I like. So many parts of you intrigue me. All I know for certain is that I feel different around you." He finally looked to Poppy to see she still stared at him, as though in shock. Branch rubbed the back of his head. "That was stupid, wasn't it? Yeah, I knew it was, but I thought you wouldn't mind too much or at least you wouldn't laugh and—"

Suddenly, Poppy grabbed Branch by his vest and yanked him closer to her. Their noses smooshed together, and Branch's surprised stare connected with Poppy's strange-looking glare. Then, she closed the distance between their lips. Branch froze when Poppy's petal-soft lips connected to his own, and then he allowed himself to be immersed in the kiss. After a minute, Poppy broke the kiss (too soon for Branch's liking) and blushed fiercely.

"I don't know why I did that." Poppy said, releasing Branch's vest.

Branch's mouth felt dry. He quickly found his voice. "Do you….want to do it again?"

Poppy looked surprised, and then smiled. She accepted Branch's kiss. It didn't take long for the tender kiss to turn into a full-on make-out session, and they tried to keep it silent in case the neighbors heard. When they had to take a break for air, the two trolls lay on their backs and stared at the stars.

"My dad is going to kill us."

"Yeah, probably."

"We should head back soon."

"Yeah, but first, I want to know more about you."

"Oh, good. I want to know more about you too."

"Great. Twenty Questions. You start."

"Okay. How about….when and why did you get so interested in kung fu?"

"Now _that_ is an interesting story."

* * *

 **A/N: Eh, that felt a little rushed. But I want to get to the climax battle, which is coming soon!**


	11. Free At Last

**A/N: Geez, I'm sorry, guys. I fell behind on my writing because of work. But I'm catching up! Also, I had the worst writer's block with this chapter! I thought I was going to have to bang my head against a wall.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven – Free At Last**

Branch shouted in effort as he swung the wooden training sword. Peppy matched him blow-for-blow, giving him little pointers on things he could do better. Ultimately, Peppy was the winner as he disarmed Branch with ease.

"Aw man." Branch panted, leaning on his knees. "Can we try again?"

"That's the tenth spar this morning." Peppy pointed out, leaning on his cane.

"You're not tired." Branch noted.

"I've had more practice. That's enough for now. Go pack your bag for our trip." Peppy practically ordered.

"Fine." Branch sighed, stretching his back. "Where are we going, again?"

"To a sort of natural obstacle course on the outskirts of the valley." Peppy explained.

"Why go there when we have an obstacle course in the training hall?" Branch asked.

"The training hall is like a stepping stone to learning how to work your environment, your battlefield, to your advantage." Peppy said. "Now go get packed or we'll be spending the night out there."

"I'm going, I'm going." Branch chuckled, jogging to his room.

"I think you're doing great!" Symphony said, flying beside Branch.

"Thanks." Branch said. "But it would be better if I could unlock the Dragon Blade. I want to be ready next time Creek attacks." He arrived at his room and began digging through his closet.

"I'm sure you will be ready." Symphony said. "With or without the sword."

"Oh, if I don't unlock that sword, I won't stand a chance against Creek." Branch said.

"I'll say." Poppy giggled as she leaned on the door frame.

Branch rolled his eyes as he slung his bag over his back. "Excuse me if I plead 'only had a month's worth of training.'"

"Relax, Branch." Poppy said, stepping closer and hugging the blue troll. "You'll unlock that sword soon, and then you'll be unstoppable. You know you'll have me and the rest of the Five and even my dad right by your side."

"I know I can count on you." Branch said. "You'll protect Grandma for me while I'm gone, right?"

"We'll be back by this evening, Branch." Symphony reminded him.

"I'm not taking any chances." Branch said. "I can trust you, right, Poppy?"

"Of course." Poppy nodded. "The Five and I will make sure she's safe. You and Symphony do your best."

"Me?" Symphony asked. "I'm not the one learning kung fu."

"But you're Branch's support and best friend." Poppy said. "You have to make sure his head in the game. After all, what's a Dragon Warrior without his pet dragon?"

Symphony looked a little prouder of herself upon hearing that. Branch and Poppy shared a quick kiss before the former and Symphony hurried off. Poppy rejoined her friends in the training hall. Rosiepuff stood off to one side, watching the Five practice with awe in her eyes. The elder troll looked to Poppy with a knowing twinkle in her eye. Poppy immediately went to work, hoping her blush wasn't noticeable. None of the Five nor her father knew about this new relationship Poppy had with Branch. But Rosiepuff was apparently intuitive enough to pick up on it.

Peppy, Branch, and Symphony left the palace; and about an hour later, Harper hurried into the training hall to announce an emergency.

"There's a Bergen here!" Harper said.

"We're ready!" Cooper said with determination.

"Oh, no!" Harper corrected herself. "I mean there's a Bergen lady, a friendly one from Bergen Town named Bridget, who desperately needs to see you."

"Oh, okay." Poppy led the way, her friends and Rosiepuff close behind as they journeyed to the bottom of the Troll Tree. Bridget, a gray Bergen with pink hair and eyes and wearing a pink dress, waited anxiously for them. The Bergen knelt down so the trolls didn't have to crane their necks so far back to talk to her.

"I need your help." Bridget told the warriors. "I just barely managed to get out of Bergen Town to see you."

"Get out?" Suki repeated. "Since when is Bergen Town so heavily guarded?"

"Since Creek and his goons took over." Bridget said. "He attacked the town last week and now he has complete control over everything. Rumor is he's planning a cataclysmic attack on Troll Valley."

"How did we not know sooner?" Smidge wondered.

"He's cut off all contact in and out of the town!" Bridget explained. "Rogues and bandits and thieves are running rampant. Even worse: my husband is organizing a retaliation."

"Your husband?" Rosiepuff repeated.

"Lieutenant Gristle Jr., now the new captain." Bridget sighed sadly. "Creek killed his father while breaking out of jail. Gristle wants to fight Creek and kill him to take revenge. Please, you must stop him. Stop Creek and break his control over Bergen Town if you can, but I can't lose Gristle."

"No problem." Guy Diamond said. "We'll just ride out on Barnabas and go after Master Peppy and Branch."

"No." Poppy said suddenly.

"No?" the rest of the Five and Rosiepuff repeated.

"Branch can't go up against Creek. Not yet. He isn't ready." Poppy said. "He needs more time to train."

"You got a point there." Suki agreed. "Last time Branch fought Creek, it didn't end well."

"To be fair, Creek _was_ holding me hostage." Rosiepuff pointed out.

"Even so, Branch needs the power of the sword to beat Creek." Cooper agreed. "And Creek might just be doing this to draw Branch out, so he can steal the sword again."

"Then it's settled." Poppy said. "We're going. We can, at the very least, free Bergen Town and drive Creek out of there." Her friends voiced their agreements.

"Let's go!" Cooper urged.

"Wait!" Rosiepuff suddenly spoke up. "Let me come with you. I can help."

"Thank you, but we can handle it." Suki assured.

"Besides, you're kind of old for this sort of—" Guy Diamond grimaced when Suki stomped on his foot. "I mean, we don't want you to get hurt."

"I think I can handle myself." Rosiepuff said. "I can fight."

"We know." Poppy said. "We saw the damage in the restaurant and we know you can hold your own. But we need you to use that strength to guard the Dragon Blade in case Creek or one of his goons come to steal it. And we need you to cover for us. Don't let my father or Branch know where we're going."

"Isn't that deceitful?" Rosiepuff pointed out.

"Maybe. But we can handle this." Suki said. "Branch can't fight Creek yet, and we don't want Master to worry about us."

"Please, Rosiepuff, you have to trust us." Poppy pleaded. "Stay here and protect the Dragon Blade. Don't tell Branch or my dad where we're going. Please."

Rosiepuff stared at the pleading looks of the warriors. She eventually sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just come back soon."

Poppy nodded to reassure her. "Bridget, take us to Bergen Town!"

* * *

Gristle Jr. stared at the wall surrounding Bergen Town. The gates used to always be open, always welcoming. After Creek had the royals thrown in the dungeon, the gates were locked tight to prevent anyone from getting in or out. That would all change today.

Gristle looked to the guards who managed to escape Bergen Town Dungeon before it collapsed. The small battalion hid in the trees near the gates, ready for battle. "Men, this is our chance. Creek won't be expecting such an early wake-up call, and our citizens will be safe in their homes. We'll take back our city before lunch!" The Bergen guards cheered. Gristle turned to Chad and Todd. "Go get the dynamite in place. We're entering with a bang." The two guards saluted to Gristle and hurried away.

"Gristle!"

The Bergen soldier perked up in confusion. "Bridget?" The crowd parted for the Bergen lass, and Gristle noticed she carried a familiar group of troll warriors. "The Furious Five! Well done, Bridget! You brought help!"

"Yes, she did." Poppy said as Bridget set her and her friends down on a nearby tree stump. "Help for you. You must stop the attack."

"Stop?" Gristle repeated. "Are you crazy?"

"This is foolish, Gristle." Suki said. "You're running blindly into battle."

"We're trying to take back our home from a madman." Gristle protested. "If you're not here to help, then stay out of our way."

"Gristle, please listen to reason." Poppy pleaded.

"I won't stand by and let my home go to ruin!" Gristle turned to his guards. "Men! Prepare for battle. Once the gates are open, we go in." The Bergen guards nodded and took their positions.

"Gristle, please!" Bridget begged. "You'll be killed!"

"The only one dying today is Creek." Gristle's hand tightened around his battle axe. "For my dad."

"Gristle—" Cooper didn't get to finish. The gates to Bergen Town exploded, and Gristle and his guards charged.

"Guys, we have to help them!" Poppy insisted. "At the very least, we can drive Creek and his goons out of there. Let's go!" The Five darted after the Bergens, leaving Bridget to stare after them worriedly.

When the Bergen Town residents heard the commotion and saw Gristle and his guards leading the charge, they immediately went into their houses and locked the doors. Creek lounged on a stage in the town square, and he saw the guards coming towards him. He kicked a nearby rogue Bergen in the head to wake him up.

"Wake the others! Kill them!" Creek ordered. The Bergen scrambled to do what his boss said. Creek leaped high into the air to avoid Gristle's axe strike. Creek twisted and turned and landed on the back of a bench. His Bergen henchmen started to wake and quickly retaliated against the guards coming for them. What caught Creek's eye was the Furious Five coming right for him. He crossed his arms like an X in front of him to block Poppy's kick, and Creek scooted back several feet on the metal bench. The Furious Five stood before him.

"Miss us?" Cooper taunted.

Creek scoffed. "Where's the boy and that sword?"

"None of your skis wax." Suki said sassily.

"Leave Bergen Town or face the consequences." Poppy ordered.

"I think you've underestimated my strength." Creek said. "Get them!"

Suddenly, the Five found themselves surrounded by rogue trolls. Undaunted, the kung fu warriors lunged into battle. Gristle and his guards were at a standstill in their fight against the Bergens. The Five did well against the rogue trolls. Poppy broke away from the brawl and went straight for Creek, drawing her sword. Creek pulled out his own blade to block Poppy's strike. Sparks flew from the blow, and the two trolls engaged in a vicious sword fight.

"You've gotten better, Little Sister." Creek mused, parrying another of Poppy's strikes.

"And you haven't changed a bit." Poppy swept at Creek's feet and he landed on his back. But he flipped himself back up again. Poppy glared fiercely, her sword held ready in front of her.

"Oh, now what's with that face?" Creek cooed mockingly. "Where's that pretty little smile you always used to wear?"

Seething, Poppy lunged once more. Cooper saw his sister-in-arms locked in a brutal battle, and he kicked aside the troll he was fighting. "Guys! Poppy needs help! Let's go!" The rest of the Five were quick to finish off their opponents and run towards their unofficial leader. Not exactly keen on going against the Five again, the rest of the rogue trolls went to help their Bergen comrades.

Poppy went flying backwards courtesy of Creek's kick. But before he could lunge again, Suki shot an arrow at him. Creek deflected the sharp projectile. Guy Diamond willowy weaved around Creek's sword swipes and disarmed him. Smidge came up while Creek was distracted and grabbed the purple troll by the ankle. With a mighty heave, Smidge threw Creek high up into the air. As Creek came down, Cooper jumped up and landed a powerful kick that send Creek into the ground and bouncing off the cobblestones. Poppy jumped up, ricocheted off Cooper's back, and slashed her sword across Creek's chest as she came down. Creek screamed in pain, holding his chest. The cut wasn't too deep, but plenty painful. Poppy hopped back, her friends by her side, and they prepared for another round if Creek was ready for it.

"Stand down, Creek." Poppy growled.

Creek didn't move for a moment. Then, a wave of fire from the purple troll forced the Five to jump back. Before they could fully comprehend what happened, Creek was upon them. He grabbed Smidge's head and smashed her into the ground, knocking her unconscious. Guy Diamond tried a punch, but Creek hit a few pressure points in Guy Diamond's arm and rendered it almost useless. Creek planted his knee in Guy Diamond's stomach and threw him aside. Suki came up next, only for Creek to knock her bow aside and throw her violently into Cooper. Poppy lunged with her sword, and Creek was quick to retaliate. Even fatigued, the two trolls were evenly matched. Both trolls were fueled by hatred for each other, and neither would back down anytime soon. Creek could see this. When Suki came up from behind, wielding her bow like a staff, Creek kicked Poppy away and turned to face the archer. He pushed her bow aside to better punch her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He snapped the bow in half and then looped the string a few times around Suki's throat, pulling it taunt. Creek forced Suki to her feet, holding her in front of him like a living shield.

Poppy stopped mid-strike, realizing she didn't have an opening to attack anymore. "Coward." She spat.

"It's a test, Little Sister." Creek taunted. "See if you can hit me without killing her. If you can, she lives. If not…" He pulled the string tighter.

Suki choked and wheezed, struggling to get a proper breath in. She locked eyes with Poppy and mouthed, _Do it._ She wanted Poppy to take the shot, even if it meant hitting Suki instead. Poppy couldn't take that risk. She _wouldn't_ risk the life of her sister.

It turned out she didn't need to.

Out of nowhere, something brown and wooden flew overhead and nailed Creek in the head. His grip loosened, and Suki went to her knees to let Poppy kick Creek away. Suki coughed, yanking the bowstring off her neck. She and Poppy watched the round object—revealed to be a shield—boomerang back to its owner.

Branch caught the shield and hooked it back on his arm. He, Peppy, and Symphony put themselves between Creek and the Five. "Long time, no see, Creek." Branch growled, drawing his dagger.

Creek rubbed his head, glaring at Branch in irritation. "About time you got here." He scooped up his sword and charged forward. Branch ran in to meet him head-on. Symphony snarled as she followed.

Peppy looked to his students as they struggled to rise. "Are you all okay?"

"We've been better." Smidge moaned, holding her head.

"Rosiepuff told you where we were, didn't she?" Cooper guessed.

"Yes, and I'm glad she did!" Peppy snapped. "You could've been killed!"

"We're sorry." Poppy said shamefully.

"We're in a lot of trouble, aren't we?" Guy Diamond said.

Peppy looked to Branch and Creek as they fought. Above all else, he was happy his students (especially his daughter) were safe. He could deal with their punishment later. "To put it simply: you're all grounded." Peppy drew his sword and lunged into battle. His and Creek's blades clashed in a shower of sparks. The Five, unable to fight Creek but unwilling to give up, went back to fighting the rogue trolls. By then, Gristle and his army took care of most of the rogue Bergens. Gristle broke away from the fight and went straight for Creek. He almost trampled a few trolls on the way, but they managed to jump aside.

"Gristle!" Poppy shouted.

Too late. Gristle saw his opportunity and kicked Creek as hard as he could. The purple troll flew through the air and broke through the window of a nearby shop. Gristle ran after Creek. Branch and Symphony followed. Peppy tried to do the same, but a couple rogue trolls got in his way.

Branch, Symphony, and Gristle burst into the china shop, but they didn't see Creek anywhere. Gristle helped Branch up onto a counter, the two of them moving slowly and listening carefully. Symphony sniffed the air and the ground like a bloodhound. There seemed to be no trace of the purple troll.

"Where did he go?" Gristle growled.

Symphony crawled across a plate, her claws clinking against the dish. She stood very still, her ears twitching and swiveling. She heard something move in the embers of the nearby fire. "Fire in the hole!" Symphony shouted warningly.

Her warning came just in time. Gristle pushed a table over and ducked behind it. Branch crouched down and held up his shield. Creek manipulated the fire in the mantle and sent it in a massive wave around the shop. It didn't take long for parts of the wooden structure to be set aflame.

"What's wrong, Branch?" Creek taunted. "Haven't learned to be an element bender? It's really quite easy when there's an element already available."

Branch sheathed his dagger and lifted a nearby fork as though it were a javelin. "Who needs fire when you got metal?" He threw the fork, and it arced through air and almost impaled Creek. The purple troll jumped aside to avoid it. Branch lunged for Creek, his dagger drawn. Creek parried the blows with ease.

" _You're_ supposed to be the Dragon Warrior?" Creek scoffed. "Why don't you use the Dragon Blade if you are?"

"Why couldn't you use it if you think you can?" Branch mocked. Creek growled, lunging again with his sword. But he recoiled when Symphony flew up and spit sparks in his face. Creek backhanded Symphony hard enough to send her flying. He jumped back again when Gristle tried to slam his axe onto him. Creek shot forward like a rocket, kicking Gristle with enough chi-enhanced power to send the Bergen flying backwards. Gristle slammed into the wall and hit the ground. He pushed himself to his feet, stubbornly refusing to give up. Creek landed back on the table, blocked a strike from Branch, and punched the blue troll squarely in the jaw. The purple troll looked around and then took off running. Branch darted after him.

Then, Branch heard the loud cracks of wood breaking, and he heard a scream of pain. He skidded to a halt and spun around. To his horror, he saw Gristle with his leg trapped under burning rafters that fell from above. Branch looked back to Creek, but ultimately decided to let him go. He and Symphony rushed over to Gristle.

Peppy finally knocked out the rogue troll he faced just in time to stop Creek's sword from cutting through him. "Some Dragon Warrior you have there, Peppy." Creek mocked, gesturing back to the burning shop.

"Even with a lack of training, he's a greater and more honorable warrior than you." Peppy growled.

"Be sure to include that in his eulogy." Creek said. "Don't think this is the end. I'll be coming for that sword _very_ soon." He jumped up and over Peppy's head and took off running. His rogue Bergen henchmen were already captured and ready to be transported to prison. The rogue trolls who hadn't been captured saw their boss retreating and quickly followed. The Bergen guards cheered.

"Dad!" Poppy called as she and her friends hurried to their master. "Where's Branch?"

Peppy's eyes widened, and he spun around to stare at the flaming shop. "No…"

Branch coughed from the smoke as he approached Gristle. The Bergen's face was twisted in his pain. "Gristle, you have to get up!" Symphony pleaded. "We have to get out of here!"

"My leg…" Gristle moaned. "It really hurts…"

Branch scrambled for an idea. But what could he do? He wasn't strong enough to carry Gristle out of there, and the building could crumble at any moment. "Symphony, help me!" He ordered, slinging his shield onto his back. He and Symphony began pushing/digging through the burnt wood on Gristle's leg.

Cooper returned from his run around the shop, panting heavily. "It's no use! Every doorway and window has fire in it! There's no way in!"

"So does that mean there's no way out?" Suki wondered fearfully.

Poppy stared at the fire of the shop, scanning the flames for Branch and Symphony. "Come on….come on, guys…."

Branch had built up plenty of strength over the years, but it was still slow going trying to get the wood off Gristle. Symphony flew up to the Bergen's face. "Gristle, we're not giving up on you. We're going to get you out of here, but we need your help! Please!"

Gristle stared at Symphony with half-lidded eyes. Then, he gritted his teeth and used his other leg to kick/push the rafters off him. "All right!" Branch cheered. "Can you stand?"

"Barely." Gristle pushed himself painfully to his feet, coughing. He hissed in pain when he tried to put his other leg down. The leg was twisted and mangled, hardly useable.

Branch scanned the shop. "Symphony! Get that window open!" The dragon saluted to him and went to do as he said. "Gristle, this isn't going to be easy, but I need you to climb up onto the table there and we're going to jump out the window. It's the only safe place right now."

Gristle nodded and followed Branch to the window. He hauled himself onto the table, grunting in pain with every movement of his bad leg. Symphony managed to get the window unlocked, but wasn't strong enough to push it open. Branch ran forward, jumped, and kicked the window with just enough force to push it open. Gristle scooped up Branch and Symphony before diving out the window. He landed on his back and rolled a bit, and he deeply inhaled the fresh air. In seconds, his guards were around him and pulling him away from the fire.

"Branch! Symphony!" Poppy shouted. The Troll Tree warriors quickly gathered around as Gristle set down the troll and dragon he held.

"Are you two all right?" Peppy asked.

Branch and Symphony coughed, but nodded in response to Peppy's question. "Did we win?" Symphony asked.

Peppy chuckled. "Yes. Yes, we did."

* * *

Gristle Jr. was taken to a hospital while Chad and Todd helped the guards take care of Creek's henchmen who were caught. The Troll Tree warriors waited outside Gristle's hospital room, anxious to hear of his condition. Bridget was with them, pacing back and forth nervously. After a few hours, a doctor emerged.

"He's lucky, that one. Just like his father was whenever he got an injury." The Bergen doctor said. "Bless his soul, but Gristle Sr. seemed to be a collector of scars no matter where he got them."

"But Gristle Jr. is going to be all right?" Cooper asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, his leg was so mangled we had to amputate. But he should make a full recovery." The doctor assured. "Go on in and see him, if you like."

The warriors and Bridget thanked the doctor before hurrying inside. Bridget went right to her husband's side and hugged him. The Troll Tree warriors climbed up onto the bedside table. Branch blanched when he saw the bandages wrapped around Gristle's stump of a leg, which now stopped a few inches below the knee.

"I want to thank you all for your help." Gristle told the trolls. "I made a very foolish decision that could've cost me dearly." He gave his wife's hand a comforting squeeze.

"We are thankful you survived." Peppy said. "Rest assured, we will be on alert in case Creek returns."

"Thanks. I don't think he will, though." Gristle said. "Chad and Todd tell me Creek's goons are going to be imprisoned far from here, and I doubt Creek will try again after we increase the guard. I've instructed Chad and Todd to supply you with a couple of our messenger crows to get you home faster. You guys should worry about when he's going to attack Troll Valley. I don't think he was bluffing about that."

"Indeed." Peppy agreed. "Well, rest and get better, and let us know if we can be of any more assistance." He and his students bowed to Gristle and Bridget before turning leave the room.

Branch paused, and then returned to Gristle's side. "Um….I'm really sorry….about your leg…."

"What? Hey, this isn't your fault." Gristle assured. "I'm the one who went running into battle against Creek without thinking it through. It's my own fault."

"But if I—"

"No, don't talk like that." Gristle interrupted. "I'm going to live, right? And now I get to have a peg leg and be a pirate! I've always wanted to be a pirate."

Branch cracked a smile. "I am happy you're alive and okay."

"I'm better than okay." Gristle said. "Branch, thank you. And thank you too, Symphony. You two are brave, kind, and strong. You're true warriors."

Branch nodded in thanks, bowed to Gristle, and left. Symphony bid the Bergen and his wife farewell before following. Branch was quiet, though, as the Troll Tree warriors headed for home.

* * *

Creek and the rogue trolls who escaped made camp far from Bergen Town. Once they settled, Creek got to work dressing the wound on his chest and shining his sword. He had such a look of fury on his face that none of his henchmen would speak to him. Nobody spoke at all, too afraid that Creek would snap at the slightest sound of a voice.

When Creek finished shining his sword, he stared off in the direction of Troll Valley. He could still move in his bandages, which means he could still fight. Creek liked to consider himself calm and patient, a calculating warrior who did not rush in blindly. No, he would not rush in blindly to claim the Dragon Blade. But right now, he had reached his limit.

Tentatively, one of the rogue trolls approached Creek. "Um, sir? Is it safe to assume we will be going after Troll Valley now? I mean, they won't see it coming, right?"

Creek didn't answer for a moment. "No, they'll see us coming. Peppy knows what I want, and it seems he's willing to sacrifice himself to keep me from having it. Tell me, are _you_ willing to run into battle with me and give your life for the cause?"

The rogue troll twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Of course, sir."

"Let me repeat that." Creek suggested. "Because I recall _all_ of you retreating while we were in Bergen Town. You couldn't hold a fight against the Furious Five. You left me behind and forced me to fight them. I don't like wasting my energy on such trivial things. So let me ask again." Creek turned and glared at the troll behind him. "Are you prepared to fight and likely die for this cause?"

The troll puffed up his chest in a show of false bravery. "Yes sir!"

Creek stared at the troll for a moment. Then, he thrust his sword into the troll's chest. When he jerked the blade free, the troll fell to the ground dead. The rest of the henchmen stared in horror. Creek wasn't finished yet. He lunged for the nearest troll and sliced his sword across the rogue's throat. Creek went from one troll to another, killing each with a quick stab or snapping their neck. The henchmen who managed to get away ran for their lives, screaming bloody murder. Creek glanced around at the carnage, sheathed his bloody blade in its scabbard, and started for Troll Valley. He stepped through the blood on the ground as though it were only puddles of rain.

 _I'll be taking that sword today._ Creek vowed.

* * *

Branch remained silent the entire ride back to Troll Valley. He still didn't speak as the warriors walked towards their tree home. Dark clouds of a storm could be seen on the horizon. When they stopped at the stairs leading up to the palace, Peppy turned to Branch and analyzed the blue troll's dejected face.

"This was your first major win, Branch." Peppy pointed out. "The second time you were in battle, and you did well. Why so gloomy?"

"It didn't go that well." Branch shrugged. "I mean, Gristle lost almost half his leg because of me."

"Branch, that wasn't your fault." Symphony assured, nuzzling Branch comfortingly.

"But I could've done something. I should've watched to see if any debris was falling." Branch said. "I should've told Gristle to run when the place went up in flames. I should've stopped Creek when I had the chance."

"I don't think you could've helped Gristle at the time." Guy Diamond said. "He was heck-bent on getting revenge."

"And look at what you _did_ do." Poppy said. "You saved us, and you saved Gristle's life by not giving up on him. He may have lost part of a leg, but at least he's alive."

"He's alive because you didn't leave him behind." Peppy said. "That was very brave of you, and it's exactly what a warrior does. We help others, and we never give up."

Branch stared at the ground for a long moment. "I'll bet that's how my parents died. They were fighting for others, like they always did. I thought it was my destiny to follow in their footsteps. But when I almost lost my grandma, I thought maybe I didn't have it in me. How could I be like my parents when they wouldn't let that happen in the first place?" He sighed heavily. "I want to be a warrior. I don't care if I'm supposed to be this warrior of legend. I just want to protect the only family I have left. Because if I don't have Grandma or Symphony, I'll be alone."

The way Branch said "alone" made the idea sound scarier than any fear the Five or Peppy had. Seeing this level of emotion and insecurity filled the warriors with empathy, and it suddenly became hard to see the Branch they knew when he first arrived at the palace.

Poppy stepped up to Branch and took his hands in hers. "Branch, your family is not limited to your grandmother and your pet dragon. You have Biggie and Fuzzbert, right? They're your good friends."

"And you have Satin and Chenille. They look out for you." Cooper added.

"And you got us!" Smidge said with a wide smile.

"We're your family now, too." Suki agreed.

"You watch our backs, and we'll watch yours." Guy Diamond said. "Right, Master Peppy?"

Peppy glanced to each of his students, pondering the thought. His eyes settled on Branch, and he smiled softly. "You're part of the Troll Tree now, Branch; and in the Troll Tree, we look out for one another. That same protection extends to you, Symphony."

Branch and Symphony shared a look, and they smiled. The warriors ascended the Troll Tree steps and into the palace, much more at ease.

"Branch!" Rosiepuff called, running up to the warriors. She had a worried expression on her face as she held the Dragon Blade close.

"Grandma, what is it?" Branch asked, his heart almost in his throat. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Rosiepuff assured. "I'm just glad you're back. The Dragon Blade…..um….well…" She held out the sword. The Troll Tree warriors gasped.

The chains were gone.

Branch slowly took the sword in his hands. "How did you…..?"

"I didn't. I don't think so, at least." Rosiepuff said. "I was guarding the sword, like you said, and all of a sudden it started glowing. I could've sworn I saw Master Ryu. Next thing I know, the chains fell off. I tried to put them back on, but the lock is broken or something."

Branch ran his hand down the smooth scabbard. The sword was free at last. He could pull it out with ease. Branch turned to Peppy. "Does that mean….?"

Peppy nodded. "It's time."


	12. The Secret Ingredient

**A/N: It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Time for Branch to realize his destiny!**

 **Guest – I have at least one more adaptation in mind, yes. I will announce it at the end of this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve – The Secret Ingredient**

Branch stood before the shrine for his family, staring at the pictures of his mother, father, and grandfather. He still held the Dragon Blade in both hands, unable to pull it out quite yet. Peppy, Rosiepuff, Symphony, and the Five stood at the front of the room. Silence enveloped the Hall of Warriors.

Branch sighed through his nose. "Mom? Dad? Grandad? I had been waiting for this day for a long time. This is my destiny. I see that. But I'm still really nervous. I'm afraid that I'm going to screw it all up, and I won't be able to do what needs to be done." He rubbed the scabbard with his thumb. "I love you, and I hope you're proud of me. Just do me a favor and keep an eye on me, okay? I could really use some extra strength and guidance here." Branch bowed to the shrine and then walked up to the front of the room to join his family. He sighed again. "I'm nervous."

"It's a big day. I'm not surprised." Rosiepuff said.

"Just remember: all you have to do is pull out the sword and read the inscription on the blade." Peppy said.

"Okay. But what will happen when I read it?" Branch asked.

"You'll gain limitless power." Poppy said simply.

"Legend says your senses will be sharper than ever!" Suki added.

"You'll punch through walls with ease!" Cooper piped up.

"You will feel the energy of every living thing moving around you." Smidge said.

"And, most importantly, you'll be able to kick Creek's butt." Guy Diamond finished.

Branch chuckled. He still felt a bit nervous. All this power was coming to him. Would he be able to handle it? "Come on, Branch!" Symphony urged excitedly.

"It's your destiny, Branch. Read the blade, and become the Dragon Warrior." Peppy said.

Branch nodded firmly. _I can do this. It's my destiny._ He gripped the hilt of the sword in one hand and exhaled softly. He jerked the sword free in one swift motion.

The blade glowed so brightly that everyone flinched and shielded their eyes. Branch squinted, trying to see the writing on the blade through the light. It took a minute for him to realize that the glow was actually just the light from outside reflecting off the shiny blade. Once he could see the pure white blade, Branch's eyes widened. He pulled out the entire sword, looking over both sides of the blade.

"It's…..blank?" Branch breathed.

"Blank?!" the Five repeated.

"Blank?" Rosiepuff and Symphony gasped.

"What?!" Peppy snatched the sword from Branch's hand. He looked over the entire sword, from the tip of its blade to the pommel of the hilt. Branch checked the scabbard. But there was nothing. No writing, no clue, no so-called "secret to unlimited power."

"There's nothing." Branch said, his heart sinking.

Peppy stared at the Dragon Blade. "Blank." He looked up to the others, everyone staring at him and almost begging for answers. "I don't understand."

Branch glared. "Okay, I get it."

"You do?" Poppy asked hopefully.

"Yep. I totally get it. Master Ryu was just a crazy old troll after all!" Branch tossed the scabbard to the Dragon Blade aside.

"That's not true. My father was wiser than all of us put together." Peppy insisted. He still analyzed the Dragon Blade thoughtfully.

"Oh please!" Branch scoffed. "He picked me by accident! Or maybe this was all just one big joke!"

"Branch, he wouldn't do that." Rosiepuff said soothingly. "Why would Ryu lie about something so serious? Creek was willing to kill for this sword."

"Well, it was for nothing. Because there is no secret and I am not the Dragon Warrior." Branch sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Who am I kidding?"

Peppy picked up the scabbard for the Dragon Blade and stared at the weapon. _What does this mean? Father, why did you leave us with another riddle? What was the point of all this?_

"Uh, guys?" Cooper piped up. "What's Creek going to say when he finds out the Dragon Blade is useless?"

"What's he going to say? I think you mean what is he going to do?" Suki corrected. "He's going to be furious."

"He'll destroy everything in the valley, and everyone, out of pure anger." Poppy gasped.

Peppy sheathed the Dragon Blade. "No. Not again." He handed the sword to Branch and looked to the Five. "You must evacuate the village immediately. Spread the word to every troll in the valley. Above all else, you must protect the villagers."

The Five nodded in understanding. Poppy spoke up. "Wait, what about you? What will you do?"

"I will fight Creek. He'll come straight here for the sword, and I'll be waiting." Peppy said.

"What?" Branch and Poppy spoke at once.

"Are you sure?" Rosiepuff asked.

"If I can't beat him, I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape." Peppy said.

"Peppy, if you don't beat him, he will _kill_ you." Branch said.

"Then I will finally paid for my mistake." Peppy said resolutely.

Poppy stepped closer to her father. "Dad, I—"

"I don't want any arguments out of any of you." Peppy said in a firm tone. His gaze softened as he looked to each of the Furious Five in turn. "You have all made me very proud. My only regret was not allowing you to see me as a father, like I know you wanted. My father was never afraid to consider his students his family, and I denied you that right. I do apologize for it. I am not the father you deserve, but I am proud to call you my family, my sons and daughters." Peppy bowed to his students, the ultimate sign of respect. His students mirrored the action, though reluctantly. They turned to leave and evacuate the village.

Poppy paused, and then turned around and ran back to her father. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tight enough that he could feel her trembling. Peppy returned the embrace, his heart hurting. "I don't want to leave you." Poppy whispered.

Peppy gave her another squeeze. "Poppy, go. Please." He forced himself to let go, brushing her tears away before they could fall. "Don't look back."

Poppy swallowed, her lip quivering. She turned and followed her friends out of the Hall of Warriors. Branch stared at Peppy, but the older master turned and walked to the calm pool of water nearby. Symphony tugged on Branch's vest, guiding him away. Branch held the Dragon Blade to his chest, his head hung as he walked off.

Rosiepuff started to follow, but heard Peppy call her back. She came to stand beside him. "Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Peppy said. "Use your water-bending."

Rosiepuff blinked in surprise. "What a coincidence, I was about to offer to help—"

"No, you're not staying here." Peppy said. "I want you to use your abilities to protect Branch. Get your family as far away as possible."

"Peppy, you can't—"

"I've been running from this for ten years. This is my fault, and I have to face it."

Rosiepuff knew she wouldn't be able to sway Peppy's decision. She turned and walked towards the door. "If you survive, come find us. You're always welcome in my house." Peppy didn't answer, so Rosiepuff left him to his thoughts.

During this, Branch struggled to figure out Ryu's message behind the Dragon Blade. Once he was outside, he broke apart from his friends and ran out onto the nearest tree limb. He went out as far as he could and turned all around. The storm clouds from before rolled in overhead, making it darker.

"Master Ryu!" Branch called. "Master Ryu! Please, I need your help!" Though Branch waited quietly, he didn't hear or see the ghost anywhere. "Come on, you've always come before. Why would you abandon me now?" Still, no answer. Branch felt his desperation growing. "Master Ryu, _please._ Why did you make the sword blank? Is this another test? Why create a sword of unlimited power but then not include the secret to the unlimited power? Help me. Please, please help me."

No answer came. Branch looked all around him. Thunder boomed in the sky. Branch stared at the Dragon Blade.

"Please. Please help me." Branch begged in a quiet voice. "I don't know what I'm doing."

* * *

Branch never got his answer. He rejoined Rosiepuff and Symphony as they journeyed back into the village. The Five already got to work evacuating everyone. While Rosiepuff and Symphony walked ahead towards the restaurant, Branch went to Poppy. The two shared a firm hug.

"Branch, what do we do?" Poppy whimpered a little. She fought to hold back her tears. The thought of losing her father was almost too much for her to handle.

"Come with me." Branch said, staring into Poppy's eyes. "Come stay with me and Grandma and Symphony. We'll open up a new restaurant somewhere far away from here."

Poppy looked back up to the palace. "I spent my entire life here. How can I leave?"

"Home is where you hang your hat. It's where your family is." Branch said. "Come with me and my family. Let's make a new home somewhere else. Please, Poppy."

The pink troll stared at Branch for a long moment, and then finally nodded. She followed Branch into the village, the two of them trudging towards the restaurant. By the time they arrived, Biggie and Fuzzbert helped Rosiepuff finish packing the cart. Satin and Chenille already had their shop and home packed up and ready to go. Rosiepuff didn't say anything about Poppy tagging along, but Symphony went right over and draped herself over Poppy's shoulders.

"Are your families all right?" Branch asked Biggie and Fuzzbert.

"Yes, they're already on their way out." Biggie said.

Fuzzbert nodded in agreement. He made a garbling noise, which translated to, "We're going to meet up with them later."

"Let's get going, then." Rosiepuff urged. Biggie and Fuzzbert pushed/pulled the cart, following Satin and Chenille as they joined the train of evacuees. Everyone stayed quiet, the air too thick with tension to start a real conversation.

As they walked, Branch heard the other trolls murmuring about him. They could plainly see the Dragon Blade in his hands. Some of the trolls were angry. Others confused. Most, if not everyone, was afraid. It didn't make sense that they had to run when their hope was supposedly standing right there. Branch stared at the Dragon Blade for a long moment. He glanced back to the Troll Tree. The palace was surely empty by now, save for Peppy.

 _Peppy…..that palace is going to be his tomb if Creek wins._ Branch sighed mutely. _That is,_ when _he wins. Peppy couldn't beat him last time. Will he be strong enough to do it this time? Why couldn't I be stronger? I could help him._

So deep in his despairing thoughts, Branch hardly noticed he had stopped walking. Rosiepuff and Symphony glanced back to him. "You guys go on ahead." Rosiepuff told the others. "We'll catch up." She walked back to her grandson, Symphony flying beside her.

"Branch?" Symphony floated in Branch's line of sight. "It'll be okay."

"So maybe you're not the Dragon Warrior. You're still a warrior in your own right." Rosiepuff said. "And maybe the Dragon Blade doesn't have the secret to unlimited power, but it's sharp, right?" She smiled weakly.

Branch sighed. "It's useless. I might as well destroy this stupid thing." He stared at the ground. "What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong." Rosiepuff assured.

"How were we to know it would be blank?" Symphony added. "And we're getting no answers from Master Ryu."

"Maybe it's another test. Something I'm supposed to figure out for myself. That sounds like something he would do." Branch muttered. "But I don't know what to do. I have no idea where to go next." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't believe I'm actually your grandson. I'm such an idiot."

Rosiepuff pulled Branch into a comforting hug. Symphony snuggled up close to them. "Branch, what can I say or do to make you feel better?" Rosiepuff asked.

Branch sighed. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing would make me feel better."

Rosiepuff stepped back, thinking quickly. "Well, what if I….um….oh! What if I told you the secret ingredient for my Spaghetti Special?"

Branch perked up a little in interest. He shrugged and put on a halfhearted smile. "Okay. Sure." He doubted this would really make him feel better. But he appreciated his grandmother's attempts to make him smile again. He rolled his eyes a little when she gestured for him to come closer, looking around as though someone in the empty village might be listening.

Rosiepuff whispered into Branch's ear, "The secret ingredient is…..nothing."

Branch shrugged. "Oh, well that seems obvious." Then, Rosiepuff's words caught up to him, and his eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

Rosiepuff laughed at her grandson's shocked expression. "You heard me! There is no secret ingredient!"

Branch looked flabbergasted. "Whoa, whoa, back it up! Your Spaghetti Special—the most distinct, unique item on your entire menu—is just plain noodles and tomato sauce? You don't add a spice or an extra flavor or _anything?!"_

"Nope!" Rosiepuff laughed. "Branch, to make something special, you only have to believe it's special."

Symphony's jaw dropped. "Wow. Why did I not see that coming?"

Branch laughed. "I can't believe it! All my life, I've been begging you to tell me the secret ingredient, and it's been nothing all along? That's so….so…" Branch's eyebrows furrowed in thought. He pulled the Dragon Blade from its scabbard and stared at both sides of the blade. That's when he realized only one side was pure white, like a dragon tooth. The other side was silver, and reflective like a mirror. Branch stared at his eyes, reflected in the blade, and it suddenly made sense. "That's it."

"What's it?" Symphony asked.

"There is no secret ingredient." Branch breathed in realization. "That's what Ryu meant! I figured it out!" He turned at another round of thunder, this one accompanied by lightning. Branch stared at the Troll Tree, and his expression shifted to one of determination. He sheathed the Dragon Blade. "I'm going back."

"Then I'm with you!" Symphony cheered. "Let's go save Peppy!"

"I'm coming with you." Rosiepuff said.

"No. I'm not taking that risk." Branch said. "Look, Grandma, I know you can hold your own when armed with a frying pan, but Creek won't be playing games here. He'll kill you the first chance he gets, and I can't—"

"Branch, I'm a water-bender!" Rosiepuff blurted out.

Branch and Symphony stared at her. "What?"

Rosiepuff raised a hand, manipulating the water in a nearby flower vase. She turned the water into icicles and shot it at a wall. Branch and Symphony stared in shock, and then looked to Rosiepuff completely slack-jawed. Rosiepuff sighed heavily. "Master Ryu taught me, years ago, when we first came back to Troll Valley. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be mad at me. I was never really supportive of your dream, and that was wrong. But the reason I didn't support it was because I was afraid. I was afraid to lose you like I lost your parents and your grandfather. I was afraid to feel that pain again, and to be left all alone. The last thing I wanted to do was destroy your dream. But I was so desperate to keep you away from danger that I let my fear control me. And I'm so sorry, Branch. That was wrong of me. I'm so very proud of you, and I don't think I said that enough after you were chosen to be Dragon Warrior. Please let me help you. Let me show you how sorry I am."

By then, Branch had closed his mouth. He glanced back to the Troll Tree. "I became a warrior to protect you. If we go up there, Creek might kill you."

"Well, he might kill you too." Rosiepuff shrugged. "So why don't we both go up there and we'll both watch each other's backs?"

Branch grinned, and Symphony perched herself on his shoulder. "Don't be forgetting about me." The dragon piped up. "Creek won't know what hit him."

Branch nodded. "All right. Let's do this."


	13. Fights for Family

**A/N: Hope you enjoy these fight scenes! Took a while to get them right.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen – Fights for Family**

For ten years, Peppy hoped this day wouldn't come. He didn't want to face Creek for a multitude of reasons: Creek was his son, Creek was power-hungry, Peppy was afraid, among other things. But, above all else, Creek was Peppy's son, and Peppy knew he wouldn't be able to kill his own blood.

 _But maybe this doesn't have to end in death._ Peppy thought hopefully. _Maybe I can reason with him. Or at least hold him off and put him back in prison where he won't hurt anyone._

Peppy stood in the Hall of Warriors, knowing it would be the first place Creek would look for the Dragon Blade. After all, there were plenty of hiding spots. What better place to hide an ultimate weapon than amongst other common ones? Peppy tapped his cane on the ground a few times. He was ready to pull out the hidden sword and use it. Last time, he couldn't bring himself to harm Creek. After seeing all the pain he caused, Peppy knew he wouldn't hesitate this time.

The door creaked open, and Peppy looked up with a glare. Creek stepped calmly into the room, shutting the door behind him. His bandages and pants were stained with blood that wasn't his own. He walked up to Peppy and bowed mockingly.

"I have come home, Father." Creek said.

"This is no longer your home, and I am disgraced to call you my son." Peppy knew his words were harsh. They were mostly just words to bait Creek into a fight.

"Oh, that's right." Creek chuckled. "You have that darling little daughter of yours. How is Poppy? Doing well? I think I might have broken her during our last fight."

Peppy's grip tightened on his cane. He didn't speak, but it enraged him to hear Creek talk so callously about his own sister.

"Such a shame about that Branch fellow." Creek said. "I really hated to burn him to a crisp, but he _is_ the one who came running after me. So now that he's gone, I guess I'll be taking the Dragon Blade now."

"You want that sword, you'll have to go through me." Peppy growled.

Creek's smile fell away. "Fine. Have it your way."

Peppy didn't even flinch when a fireball came at him. He simply redirected the strike and blocked Creek's punch. Peppy grabbed Creek's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder, throwing him aside. Creek tumbled and rolled, landing back on his feet. He glared at Peppy.

The older master stood ready, keeping his sword in its scabbard. "You're rusty."

"I rotted in that frozen cell for ten years because of you!" Creek snarled.

"You were in that cell because you attacked your home, your own family!" Peppy snapped. "And for what? A sword and a title that did not belong to you?"

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior. Why didn't you say anything when Grandfather refused me?" Creek demanded.

"It is not my fault that you weren't meant to be the Dragon Warrior!" Peppy growled. "Why couldn't you be satisfied with who you were?"

"Not your fault?" Creek snarled. _"Not your fault?!"_ He marched closer to Peppy, who backed away with a mildly worried look on his face. Creek grabbed a spear from a nearby shrine and threw it. "You filled my head with dreams!"

Peppy managed to dodge the spear, but Creek snatched a shield from another shrine. "Stop!" Peppy shouted. These were sacred shrines, essentially graves, for the masters of the past. Did Creek have no sense of honor at all anymore?

"You drove me to train until I was black and blue!" Creek threw the shield. Peppy stepped aside, narrowly avoiding the round shield which embedded into a column. Creek grabbed a handful of knives from one more shrine, throwing them all skillfully. "You denied me my destiny!"

Peppy refused to back down. He deflected each knife with ease. "And you attacked your own family! You tried to kill your own blood! How could you betray us?"

"Betray you? How could you betray me? What was the point of having Poppy?" Creek demanded. "You didn't need another child. You had me! Why would you and Mother have another child if not to replace me?"

"This coming from the troll who always vowed to protect his little sister." Peppy said. "You loved her. You always looked after her."

"I had to watch her to make sure I was better than her!" Creek snapped. "She would've taken the sword from me!"

"It was never yours or hers!" Peppy shouted. "And it was never my decision to make!"

Creek grinned maliciously. "It is now. Make your choice, Father." He spoke that last word as though it were an insult. "Give me the Dragon Blade."

Peppy finally drew his sword. "I would rather die."

Creek's grin fell away to a fierce glare. He pulled out his own bloodstained sword. "So be it."

The two swords came together in a flash of sparks. Peppy trained Creek himself, so he had the advantage of knowing Creek's tricks. He could easily block and parry Creek's strikes, but he wasn't fully prepared for the ferocity behind every slash. Every time the blades clashed, a sharp ringing sound echoed in the air. Every now and then, one of the trolls would break through his opponent's defense and leave a scratch. Peppy had the added advantage of using his cane scabbard as a form of defense. While blocking one of Creek's strikes, Peppy noticed the bandages around Creek's chest beginning to slip off. A clearer bloodstain went diagonally from the top of the bandages to the bottom. It seemed almost too coincidental that Creek now had a wound just like the one he inflicted on his father.

That one, very brief, moment of distraction allowed Creek to shift his position, giving him the chance he needed to disarm Peppy and send his sword flying with a flick of his own blade. Peppy held up the scabbard to block Creek's kick, but it only caused the scabbard to snap in half. Peppy went flying backwards, slamming into one of the shrines and knocking it over. Candles and incense were scattered. Peppy heard the clattering sound of a blade on the ground, and he realized he knocked over Larch and Stella's shrine. Creek manipulated the fires from the candles before they could go out, and he created a large fireball which he raised into the air with the clear intent to bring it down on Peppy's head. Thinking quickly, Peppy grabbed Stella's shield and used it to protect himself from the fire. Due to the sturdiness of the shield or pure dumb luck, the fire didn't destroy the shield and dissipated.

 _Larch, Stella, lend me your strength._ Peppy prayed, hooking Stella's shield onto his arm. He scooped up Larch's sword just in time to parry Creek's attack. It didn't feel entirely right to be using the weapons of his dead friends. But as he fought Creek, Peppy felt suddenly full of energy like he just got a caffeine shot. Creek struggled to keep his defenses up. It could only mean Larch and Stella heard his prayer, at least that's what Peppy hoped.

Peppy blocked another attack from Creek and slammed the sword into a column with his shield. With a firm punch, Creek went reeling and left his sword embedded in the wooden column. Peppy hit Creek in the face with the shield, and then pinned the purple troll to the wall. Peppy raised his sword…

…no…he couldn't do it…

He had Creek in the perfect position to kill him, to end this once and for all. But he couldn't kill his own son, even after everything Creek did.

Suddenly, Peppy felt a burning sensation in his arm. He growled in pain and jumped back. Upon further inspection, he saw the front of the shield scorched and partially flaming. Of course, Creek could and would use his fire-bending continuously as long as he had fire to bend. And, of course, there just so happened to be lit candles at every shrine in this room. Now that Creek was free, he ran forward and kicked the shield with enough force to splinter it. Peppy dug his feet into the floor to stop him from sliding backwards. The next time Creek came at him, he wielded a heavy-looking hammer taken from another shrine. Peppy put his hand to the flat of the blade and held up his sword to block the attack. But once the hammer made contact with the sword, the blade broke and sent shrapnel into Peppy's chest and arm.

Figures, Creek would pick up the hammer known as Sword Smasher.

When Creek swung the hammer again, Peppy ducked to avoid it and used his own fire-bending to blast Creek away. Peppy scanned the area around him. Where was his sword?

Oh. Up there. Stuck in the rafters. Of course.

Creek snarled in pain and frustration as he rolled up to his feet. He saw Peppy climbing/ricocheting off the columns and up to the rafters. Creek wrenched his sword free from a column and followed. But by the time he got to the rafters, Peppy had disappeared.

"Come out and fight!" Creek shouted. He walked along the rafters that crisscrossed just below the roof like a grid. There was little to no light. Thunder echoed from outside. Creek moved slowly, listening carefully. "Poppy's gotten stronger. Her skill is exemplary. Of course, you never mentioned that to her, did you? She and I aren't so different, after all: great warriors, but scorned by our father. How proud of us were you really if you never said so? I can see it in her eyes. I see her pain. Maybe when I'm done with you, I'll go take her for myself. She certainly blossomed into quite the beautiful troll."

Peppy heard more than enough. He came up behind Creek, sword raised and ready to strike. Creek blocked the strike, and the fight continued up on the rafters. It became the ultimate show of skill and balance as the two warriors fought precariously on the narrow wooden beams. Both warriors sported wounds from the major fight, yet neither showed they were ready to give up. For Peppy, it was no longer about holding off Creek so the villagers could escape. The battle had become far too personal for that.

Meanwhile, Creek grew more and more frustrated as the minutes ticked by. This was a waste of time in his eyes. He just wanted the Dragon Blade, and Peppy would give it to him or die for refusing. But he was running out of firepower. There were only so many candles still alight in the room. Creek summoned his strength, exhausted as it may be, and set fire to the beams on either side of Peppy. Now the old master stood at the corner of one of the squares, with limited means of escape. Creek sheathed his sword and summoned all the fire left in the room. Even holding up his sword would do Peppy no good. Creek threw the fireball, and it slammed into Peppy's chest and knocked him off the rafters. He hit a corner where two beams met, struggling to keep his grip on the rafters while his sword clattered on the ground below. Creek jumped into the air and came down with a strong kick, sending Peppy _through_ the rafters and straight to the ground. Peppy bounced and rolled across the floor and slammed into a column. He gritted his teeth in pain, unable to stand.

That was it. It was over. Peppy was too wounded to keep going. He bled in several places, especially his chest. His ribs felt broken. His clothes and hair were singed, and his skin was burnt. He was just too weak to keep fighting, even if he could reach his sword which lay too far from him to grab quickly. He could only sit there, leaning against the column and watching Creek descend smoothly from the rafters above.

Creek walked to him slowly, calmly, with rage still in his eyes. He even spoke in a cool yet angered tone. "Everything I did was for you. I did it all to make you proud. You told me I was destined for greatness. Well what do you think now, Father? Have I made you proud?"

Peppy didn't answer for a moment. "What kind of a question is that?"

Creek froze. He stood just a few steps away from Peppy now.

Shakily, Peppy forced himself to stand, still leaning against the column for support. "From the moment you were born, I was proud of you. Every time you did the smallest thing right, I was proud. You were my son, Creek. That alone made me proud. Yes, I said you were destined for greatness. Because I thought you would be a great warrior. Yes, I had hoped you would be the Dragon Warrior. But I did not intend to instill such a firm belief into you. The decision was never mine. I let my pride and responsibilities as a master overrule my responsibilities as your father. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I am truly sorry."

For the longest, most tense moment, there was silence. Creek stared at Peppy with a mix of shock and anger. He didn't seem to know what to feel at that moment. For a second, Peppy hoped he had gotten through to Creek. If he was going to die today anyway, at least he took his chance to try and reconcile.

Then, Creek squeezed his eyes shut. When they opened, they were settled in a harsh glare. In less than a second, Creek grabbed Peppy by the throat and slammed him into the column.

"I _am_ destined to be the Dragon Warrior," Creek snarled, "and I will not let you get in the way of my destiny!" He drew his sword. "Now are you going to tell me where the Dragon Blade is or do I have to kill you and tear this palace apart to find it?!"

Peppy gasped and coughed, straining for a proper breath and clawing at Creek's fingers around his neck. "B-Branch…"

"What?" Creek murmured, both angry and now confused.

"Branch….took….the sword…." Peppy choked out. His attempts to escape grew weaker. "It's…halfway across….the forest…by now…" Darkness crept into his vision. "You will _never…._ see that sword, Creek…never…."

Creek didn't know what enraged him more: the fact that Branch was alive or that the blue troll was now who-knows-where with the Dragon Blade or the fact that Peppy knew all this and still managed to goad Creek into a useless fight. Creek seethed with anger. "You little…" He raised his sword and stabbed the point towards Peppy.

" _Hey!"_

The tip of the sword barely grazed Peppy's skin when the shout forced Creek to pause. He looked to the doors of the Hall of Warriors and saw them wide open, allowing the post-storm light to stream into the room. Three familiar figures stood there, panting heavily.

"Sorry, hang on." Branch said between heavy breaths.

"Why…...did we run…up all those thrice-forsaken stairs?" Rosiepuff demanded.

"There had to have been an easier way to get up those steps." Symphony agreed.

"What're you complaining about?" Branch scoffed at his currently-floating dragon.

Creek rolled his eyes. "You again? Really? I admit I am impressed that you survived the fire. But what are you doing here?"

Branch finally caught his breath. "I am the Dragon Warrior, and I'm here to fight you!"

"Oh for the love of hair." Creek turned and threw Peppy to the floor. The old master hit the ground and didn't move again. Creek faced Branch with a bored expression. "You honestly expect to beat me with your lack of skill? With an old lady and a puny lizard as your backup?"

"Dragon!" Rosiepuff and Branch corrected.

"And yes." Branch said. "Now leave my master alone!"

"What's going to stop me?" Creek turned to stab his sword down into Peppy. But he shouted in pain when Symphony bit his hand, and he dropped his sword. Creek glared at the little dragon, who couched/floated over Peppy's head and hissed at him.

"Come on, Creek, you don't want him." Branch held up the Dragon Blade. "You want this."

Creek noticed the chains gone off the Dragon Blade. And, yes, it was the real thing this time. "How did you…" Creek scooped up his sword. "Give me that sword. Now!"

"You want it?" Rosiepuff taunted.

"Come and get it!" Branch goaded.

Creek took them up on the offer, charging across the Hall of Warriors right towards them.

"Hey Branch?"

"Yeah, Grandma?"

"I think we should run."

"Yeah, let's go."

Rosiepuff and Branch slammed the doors shut, turned around, and ran for their lives. Creek broke right through the doors and chased after them. Symphony glanced down to Peppy. He sure looked dead to her. But she had to focus on helping Branch and Rosiepuff. If Peppy was still alive, surely this time to rest would help. The little dragon flew after her family.

"Head down the stairs!" Branch called. Rosiepuff nodded and broke away from Branch to do as he said. Branch headed out onto one of the limbs of the Troll Tree. He hopped from one branch to the other, Creek right behind him. When Creek caught up, he kicked Branch in the back and sent him flying off the tree limb. He didn't have another branch nearby to grab. Symphony flew down to pull him up, but she was just too small and not strong enough.

Rosiepuff saw the two falling and her eyes went to the nearby fountain. As long as there was water nearby, her bending wouldn't tire her out so easily. Rosiepuff exhaled softly and manipulated the water to stream out of the fountain. She caught Branch with the water, slowing his fall and helping him land gently on the ground.

"Okay, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen you do!" Branch said, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"Less talking, more running!" Symphony urged. Rosiepuff and Branch took off for the village as Creek shot down from the Troll Tree.

"That sword is mine!" Creek growled, chasing after Branch.

"What's the plan again?" Symphony asked.

"Keep-away!" Branch tossed the sword to Rosiepuff, who darted away with it while Branch turned to face Creek. He pulled out his dagger to parry Creek's sword strikes. Even with a shorter blade, Branch could easily block and retaliate Creek's blows. But he also had to duck several times when Creek's sword nearly took his head off.

"Branch!" Symphony called as she flew overhead. She dropped a frying pan into Branch's hand just in time for him to use it to block Creek's strike. The clanging sound from the sword connecting with the pan made a sort of musical noise, and Branch laughed both in triumph and awe that it worked. With the extra weapon, Branch could now better block Creek's attacks and even hit Creek in the face with the frying pan. Angered and even more frustrated, Creek kicked the frying pan from Branch's hand and used his sword like a bat to send the pan spinning away like a Frisbee. By the time Creek looked back to Branch, the blue troll already took off running again.

Rosiepuff stood atop the small bridge that stretched over the stream that went right through the middle of town. She handed the Dragon Blade off to Branch as he passed her and stood ready to fight Creek. She summoned water from the stream below and created a wall of ice that stopped Creek's sword before it could cut through her.

"Oh, are you serious?!" Creek growled.

"Yep!" Rosiepuff pushed the ice wall forward, and it began sliding down the bridge towards Creek. He ran away, desperate to get out of the ice wall's way before it could fall on him.

"I take it back. _That_ was the coolest thing I've ever seen you do!" Branch laughed.

Rosiepuff looked rather proud of herself until she noticed something. "Wait, where's the sword?"

Branch looked to his hands, but the sword was gone. "Where did…?" He and Rosiepuff looked down the road and saw Symphony flying away with the sword. Except she was so small that, even when she carried the sword in her teeth, it dragged along the ground as she flew.

Creek managed to jump out of the way before the ice block could fall over and squash him. When he saw Symphony trying to pull the sword away, Creek sprinted after her, leaping over the stream along the way. Branch and Rosiepuff hurried after him.

"Go after Symphony!" Rosiepuff urged, pulling water from the stream. She used that water to knock Creek aside, sending him flying into a nearby shop. Branch ran ahead while Rosiepuff stayed behind to hold off Creek. But she barely had time to pull up another shield of water before a wave of fire came at her. That's when she realized she knocked Creek right into the blacksmith's shop. After berating herself for such a dumb mistake, Rosiepuff had to use the water she had to create another shield to block Creek's fire. The two elements coming together created a thick steam, clouding Rosiepuff's vision. She desperately scanned the area for Creek. Even with her water-bending, Rosiepuff had little experience with true hand-to-hand combat. This became painfully evident when Creek came up behind her and used a metal shield to hit her head hard enough to send her to the ground in a daze. Creek darted out the fog and went after Branch and Symphony.

The little dragon soon grew tired of trying to carry the sword. She leaned it against a nearby fruit stand and panted like a dog. Branch tried to pick up the pace, but he suddenly felt Creek's foot hit his back and he went flying forward. He crashed into Symphony, and his back clipped the Dragon Blade as they fell behind the fruit stand. The sword flipped up into the air, arcing overhead and crashing through the window of a nearby house. Creek was almost upon them.

"I got this!" Symphony darted towards Creek while Branch ran after the Dragon Blade. Symphony whizzed and flew about Creek's head like a hyperactive bug, nipping at his ears and blowing flames and sparks into his face. Creek growled in frustration, swiping his sword crazily. Symphony laughed with glee until Creek grabbed her and threw her into a wall.

Branch climbed up onto the roof of a house to better get through the window of the house where the Dragon Blade disappeared. "There it is!" Branch cheered, running over and scooping up the blade.

About two seconds later, Creek burst in from another window. He was across the room in two bounds, and he tackled Branch hard enough to send them both through the window on the opposite end of the room. As they hung in the air for a moment, Creek landed a firm hammer kick to Branch's chest and sent him straight down to the cobblestone street below. Creek landed on top of the blue troll, both feet first.

 _BOOM!_

The resounding sound of the impact traveled to the ears of the Furious Five and the evacuees. Surprised, they spun around and stared back in the direction of the village.

"Branch?" Poppy breathed. She had hoped he would catch up by now. But she hadn't seen him, Rosiepuff, or Symphony since they left the village. Poppy started back towards the village. The rest of the Five and the other villagers soon followed her example.

Back in the village, Rosiepuff and Symphony stumbled/ran towards where Branch and Creek landed. Creek stepped off Branch and made his way to the Dragon Blade, lying just a few feet away. Branch weakly pushed himself upright, wincing in pain with every movement.

"Branch!" Rosiepuff collapsed to her knees next to her grandson, helping him sit up. They and Symphony were all weak from the fight.

"Are you all right?" Symphony asked.

"I'm fine." Branch murmured. He looked towards Creek, who picked up the Dragon Blade, and Branch knew this wouldn't end well.

"Finally." Creek laughed triumphantly. "The power of the Dragon Blade is mine!" He unsheathed the entire sword in one fluid motion. He stared at the blade, and then got a confused look on his face. He flipped the sword over to look on the other side. "It's nothing?! What?!"

"Hey, it's okay." Branch said, painfully rising to his feet with his grandmother's help. "We didn't get it the first time either."

Creek stared at them, dumbfounded. "But…..huh?" He tossed the sword angrily to Branch's feet.

"There is no secret ingredient." Branch said, glancing at his reflection in the blade. "The secret to the Dragon Warrior is inside you. It's the power you have within yourself. It's knowing who you are and being happy with it."

For a moment, Creek still seemed dumbfounded. Then, he became angry yet again. "You little blue rat!" He drew his sword and raised it high to impale Branch's head with it.

Branch kicked the Dragon Blade up to his hands to block Creek's sword. "You know, it may not have the secret to unlimited power, but it's still sharp!"

Branch pushed Creek away and then lunged into the fight, his energy renewed. Creek parried the blow, and he and Branch became locked in an elegant sword fight. Rosiepuff and Symphony stood back, allowing Branch to show off his impressive swordsmanship. Branch remembered everything Peppy, Poppy, and the rest of the Five taught him. He moved fluidly to avoid Creek's strikes, and every strike of his own was strong and precise. Creek had no choice but to back away with every blow from Branch, desperately trying to avoid the sharp blade of the sword.

With a single kick, Branch knocked the sword out of Creek's hands. When it came back down, Branch swung the Dragon Blade and caused Creek's sword to shatter. Before Branch could go in for another strike, Creek kicked the Dragon Blade out of his hands and planted a double-fisted punch in Branch's chest, sending him scooting backwards several feet. Creek summoned his strength and launched a fireball. Branch, reacting mostly on instinct, caught the fireball in one hand. The fire disappeared, and Branch felt the energy from the fire flow through him. He carefully controlled the blast of chi and sent back his own fireball, this one bright blue like his skin. Creek ducked, staring in shock.

"Whoa." Branch breathed. He had only read about that technique, and struggled in the past to use chi in the first place. He didn't get a chance to really try it, and it was hard to believe it actually worked on the first try. Branch tried to summon another fireball, and it worked. He threw the blue fire at Creek, who deflected every fireball thrown at him. He continued to back up until the battle reached the archway at the entrance to the village.

Creek reeled backwards when Symphony flew up to him, blowing the largest blast of fire she ever blew right into his face. Rosiepuff summoned one more ball of water and shot it at Creek, causing him to slam into one of the poles of the archway. Symphony dropped the Dragon Blade into Branch's hands, and he threw it like a javelin. The blade stabbed through Creek's arm and pinned him to the column. Creek screamed in pain, holding his arm. His hair was disheveled and his pants a mess with dirt. His bandages hung loosely off his body, revealing the cut Poppy inflicted on him. He stared at Branch as the blue troll approached him. Branch wore a glare nobody ever saw before from him. He wrenched the Dragon Blade free, and he pushed the tip under Creek's chin. Creek didn't move, waiting for Branch to kill him.

For the longest moment, Branch didn't move. "You will leave Troll Valley and never return. You will _never_ harm my family again." He lowered the Dragon Blade, turned on his heel, and walked back to his grandmother. The two of them shared a warm embrace, thankful it was over.

Then, Creek lunged for Branch with a furious shout. Undaunted, Branch handed the Dragon Blade to Rosiepuff and turned to face Creek. He summoned all his power, and lightning appeared between his palms. He threw the lightning forward, hitting Creek in the chest and sending him flying back into the column. The force of the blow caused the archway to shake. Then, it began to tilt. Branch, Rosiepuff, and Symphony tried to run to avoid being crushed. But Creek used the last of his strength to run up from behind, dive forward, and grab Branch's ankle. Both trolls hit the ground, right where the large wooden structure at the top of the archway would fall.

"If I die, so do you!" Creek snarled.

"Not today!" Symphony snarled. She sank her claws into Creek's hand and spit sparks in his eyes. He shouted in pain, releasing Branch and allowing Rosiepuff to grab him and pull him to safety. The archway collapsed on top of Creek, instantly crushing him to death. Branch and Rosiepuff panted heavily, staring at the fallen archway.

Branch's eyes widened in realization. "Symphony!"


	14. Grazie

**A/N: Okay, it's the last chapter and it's short, so here it is for you!**

 **I have to point something out: once more, I have reached 100 reviews on a story. This seems to be a consistent thing that happens with my recent stories. I don't point it out to brag. I am truly honored that my writing captures your attention so much that I see readers reviewing consistently, on every chapter. Without fail, I see the funniest and most honest reviews, and they're always positive. Thank you, guys. Really, thank you for reading my stuff and motivating me to continue with my fanfic writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen -** _ **Grazie**_

Branch and Rosiepuff ran to the rubble of the archway, digging through the debris for the little dragon. "Symphony!" Branch called. "Symphony! Where are you?"

"Symphony?" Rosiepuff called. She lifted up some wood and jumped back when she saw Creek's hand underneath.

Suddenly, Symphony burst up from under the wood. She shook herself to get rid of the splinters. "I'm right here!"

Branch ran over and hugged the little dragon. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He sighed in relief.

"I won't." Symphony nodded, snuggling close to Branch. Rosiepuff enveloped both of them in a hug.

"Now _that_ was pretty impressive." Rosiepuff said, handing Branch the Dragon Blade and its scabbard. Branch sheathed the blade, smiling proudly. He was sore, bleeding, and exhausted. But he did it. He defeated Creek and fulfilled his destiny.

There came the sound of cheering. When the dust settled, Rosiepuff, Branch, and Symphony saw the village had returned in time to see the ending of the battle. The villagers cheered loudly for Branch. Biggie, Fuzzbert, Satin, and Chenille broke from the crowd and tackled Branch in a big group hug. Biggie hoisted Branch up onto his shoulders, and Branch held the Dragon Blade high in victory. Satin, Chenille, and Fuzzbert hugged Rosiepuff and Symphony, relieved they were all right.

"Branch!"

Branch looked up as Poppy weaved her way through the crowd, followed closely by the rest of the Five. Biggie let Branch down, and Branch caught Poppy in a tight hug. Cooper, Suki, Guy Diamond, and Smidge joined in the embrace. When they broke apart, Poppy still stayed close to Branch. So overwhelmed with relief and joy, she practically grabbed him by the face and pulled him into a kiss. Her friends' jaws dropped, but Branch just accepted the kiss and held Poppy close.

When Poppy pulled away, she still smiled. "Not bad." She stepped back and bowed to Branch respectfully. "Not bad at all, Master."

"Master Branch." Cooper, Suki, Guy Diamond, and Smidge bowed.

"And Master Symphony." Suki added with a smile.

Symphony puffed up her chest in pride, perching herself on Branch's shoulder. Branch stared out to the villagers, who also bowed to him in respect. "Master?" Branch chuckled in disbelief. His eyes widened. "Oh gods. Master Peppy!"

Poppy gasped. "Dad!"

Branch turned and sprinted towards the Troll Tree, leaving his family in the dust. Rosiepuff, Symphony, and the Five rushed after him. The villagers watched with worried expressions, some of them venturing into the village to evaluate the damage.

Branch didn't stop running until he reached the Hall of Warriors. When he got to the doors and his eyes fell upon Peppy, he was horrified to see the old master hadn't move an inch since Branch came to challenge Creek. The Dragon Blade slipped from Branch's hands as he rushed to Peppy's side.

"Peppy!" Branch pushed him over to his back. Blood oozed viscously from his wounds. "Peppy? No, no, please don't do this to me. Come on, wake up!"

The others finally caught up. The Five and Symphony stayed back and stared in horror while Rosiepuff knelt next to Branch. She put a hand over Peppy's heart and put her ear near his mouth. She desperately searched for a heartbeat or even a soft breath. To her sorrow, she heard nothing. She sat back on her ankles and slowly shook her head. Poppy gasped sharply, leaning on Suki for support. The warriors bowed their heads in mourning.

"I thought we would make it." Symphony murmured sadly.

Branch shook his head, his hands clenching into fists. "This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry, Branch." Rosiepuff said. "There's nothing we can do now."

Branch's eyebrows lowered, and he glared in a sort of defiant determination kind of way. "No. I don't believe that. If Creek can stop his heart, maybe I can start it again."

"How?" Rosiepuff asked, scooting aside as Branch knelt closer to Peppy's chest.

"Any way I can." Branch thought back to what he studied about that chi healing technique. He was still new to using chi, but he was desperate to save his teacher. Branch focused on his energy within, willing it to come forward in a way he could use. Electricity crackled to life in his palms, to the shock of the Five.

 _It's just like Master Ryu's._ Poppy realized.

Branch pressed his fingers to Peppy's chest and pushed to send a jolt of electricity through him. It didn't seem to work, so Branch summoned more lightning. "Come on, Peppy, please. I know you hated me when we first met because of what happened with my dad. But when you learned the truth—when you started seeing me as just me and not the son of a guy you didn't like—you never gave up on me. I'm not giving up on you." He pushed another jolt of lightning into Peppy's heart. "You trained me with ridiculous lessons until I was bruised and broken." Another jolt. "You kept pushing me to do better and wouldn't stop hitting me with that dumb cane when I screwed up. You always kicked my butt during spars with that stupid smirk on your face." He sent another jolt of electricity. Sweat began to form on Branch's brow, and blood trickled from his nose. "Come on!" Branch pushed in another round of volts. "Come on!" Another jolt, this one bigger than the others, and Branch nearly collapsed. "Come on….."

"Branch, stop. You're going to kill yourself." Rosiepuff pulled him in close before he could fall over. Branch let out a shuddering sigh, burying his face in her shoulder. Rosiepuff shushed him soothingly. "It's okay. It's okay." The Five could hardy keep their eyes dry. Symphony sank down onto Cooper's back, staring at the floor.

"I had a funny dream, Branch."

Everyone looked up with happy surprise when Peppy spoke. The old master cracked an eye open and stared at Branch. "You were insulting me. Repeatedly."

Branch forced a scoff, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "What? That's weird."

"No, that actually makes sense." Peppy winced painfully as he sat up. "Well, I'm alive, sort of. You're alive. Is it safe to assume you beat Creek and we're all safe?"

"Yep!" Branch nodded proudly.

Peppy chuckled. "I guess I was half-wrong. You're Larch and Stella's son and more. You _are_ the Dragon Warrior. Well done, Branch."

Branch's smile grew, if it were even possible in that moment. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Peppy in a hug. Peppy growled and groaned in pain, and Branch jumped back. "Oh, sorry! Sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay." Peppy said through gritted teeth. "It's fine. It's good pain. Yeah, I like it…..ow…" He jumped a little when Poppy knelt beside him and hugged him next. Peppy pulled her close.

"I love you." Poppy whispered.

Peppy sighed. "I love you too."

"Group hug!" Cooper cheered.

"No, no, no!" Peppy yelped. He growled again in pain when everyone gathered around him for a hug, which pressed painfully and uncomfortably against his broken ribs. He soon sighed, shrugged, and returned the loving gesture.

* * *

In two weeks, it was like the battle against Creek never happened. The archway was rebuilt, buildings fixed, and the Hall of Warriors repaired. Peppy's only regret was that Larch's and Stella's weapons couldn't be salvaged. But Branch insisted on donating the remains to Satin and Chenille, who turned the materials into a new cane/sword for Peppy. Apart from irritation at being forced to take it easy, Peppy was well and would make a full recovery. Rosiepuff reopened her restaurant. Branch and Symphony officially moved into the Troll Tree. All in all, things were good.

Rosiepuff would come up to the Troll Tree Palace to visit whenever she could. She became a mother figure for the Five, and they loved to have her over. However, they still didn't know about her water-bending, and she opted to keep that a secret for now. On one of her visits, she found the warriors in the courtyard of the training hall sparring with each other. Branch trained with his friends, using the Dragon Blade as he and Poppy sparred. Branch waved to his grandmother as she ventured over to stand by Peppy. The old master still had bandages around his chest, and his arm was in a sling. He watched his students spar, pausing only to nod to Rosiepuff in greeting.

Poppy lunged with her sword, and she and Branch locked blades. "You need to focus more." Poppy said.

Branch surprised her by kissing her quickly. When her guard was down, he knocked the sword from her hand and tapped the flat of the Dragon Blade to her head. "So do you." He teased.

Poppy gave him an exasperated look. "If my dad catches us kissing like that, he'll flip. You're not that daring to risk it."

"Maybe, but are _you_?" Branch asked, raising an eyebrow.

Poppy smirked, stepping closer. Their lips were so close together they could feel each other's breaths on their skin. "Maybe."

"Poppy? Branch?" Peppy called. He had a strange, almost suspicious, look on his face. "What are you two doing?"

Poppy quickly kissed Branch and then pulled him along as they ran off into the training hall. "I guess you _are_ that daring." Branch laughed.

"Hey!" Peppy snapped. Of course, since he was still healing, he couldn't run after them. "I may be incapacitated, but we are so having a talk about that later!"

Rosiepuff laughed. "Oh, let kids be kids."

"Not with _my_ daughter." Peppy grumbled. "That boy's going to run laps for a month."

"Lighten up." Rosiepuff giggled. "I think it's cute."

Peppy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He caught his students laughing madly, and they quickly went back to their training. Peppy smiled a little. "Thank you, Rosiepuff."

"What for?" Rosiepuff asked.

"For making us a family again." Peppy said. "I forgot how much I missed this. Of course, you are always welcome here. We have you to thank for all of this. If there's anything we can do for you, to make you feel more welcome, you only need to say so."

"That is very kind. Thank you." Rosiepuff looked out to the warriors. She got a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, there is _one_ thing we could change around here."

* * *

When the Troll Tree warriors finished their training, they stood before their teacher and bowed respectfully. Peppy returned the gesture.

"Well done today. You are dismissed." Peppy turned and opened the door to the training hall. "First one to the kitchen decides what we make for dinner with Rosiepuff."

Just as he expected, Branch, Symphony, and the Five charged past him like a stampede of rhinos. He rolled his eyes and casually followed them. By the time he got there, Rosiepuff prepared the stove while everyone else waited anxiously for Poppy to pick a recipe.

"Ooh, this one!" Poppy pulled out a veggie lasagna recipe. "I loved this last time we made it!"

"Very good choice." Rosiepuff said, glancing over the recipe. "Cooper, Guy Diamond, make the garlic bread. Poppy and Symphony, get started on the noodles. The rest of you start cutting the vegetables. Peppy, come help me with the sauce."

Peppy could tell this new tradition would be treasured and enjoyed for years to come. On his way to the stove, he saw Branch standing next to Poppy to get a vegetable from the counter. Branch stood next to the pink troll a bit longer than Peppy liked, so he took his cane and guided/pushed Branch back to the table. Branch and Poppy shared a look and a snicker. It would take some time before Peppy approved of their relationship, but at least he wasn't ready to kill Branch (yet).

Everyone worked together to cook the food and set it out on the dining room table. After taking their seats, everyone folded their hands and prepared for their evening blessing.

"Poppy, why don't you say our blessing this evening?" Rosiepuff suggested.

"Well, I don't think I know yours." Poppy said.

"Just make one up!" Symphony encouraged cheerily.

Poppy laughed. She thought for a moment. "We are thankful for our blessings: the food on our table, the good times we shared, and the love we share as a family. As we eat, let us all give thanks for our family."

" _Grazie."_ Everyone said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm, I kind of like that ending, but I feel like it could've used more. Or maybe I'm just thinking too much about it.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! The scene where Branch revived Peppy was inspired by the scene from** _ **Sorcerer's Apprentice**_ **when Dave revives Balthazar. Did you catch that?**

 **Also, I have one more adaptation in mind, which I am claiming now so no one else takes it. :D My next adaptation will be titled** _ **Finding Poppy.**_ **Can you guess what movie I'm drawing inspiration from?**

 **Keep an eye out for my next update of** _ **The Flame of Happiness!**_


End file.
